Where She Belongs
by possessed88
Summary: Edward Cullen is gifted Isabella Swan as a reward for a job well done. The more time he spends with her, the more he becomes enamored of her. Will he be able to make amends for his behavior and win the girl's heart? Mobward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Summary: **____Edward Cullen is gifted Isabella Swan as a reward for a job well done. The more time he spends with her, the more he becomes enamored of her. Will he be able to make amends for his behavior and win the girl's heart?_

_**Warning: **__This story is intended for mature readers only (18 and over). This story contains violence, foul language, forceful sexual behavior, and a dominant, controlling and possessive Edward._

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter One**_

"Hmm …. I think I'll take this one." I say as I point at the stunning brunette staring back at me with tear filled eyes.

Father wanted to reward me for a job well done. I had single handedly taken down John Carsova. Carsova was a rival of ours that had tried but failed to hijack one of our shipments.

My reward? My own girl to do with as I please.

At first I wasn't really interested in partaking of this ritual. Yes, it's a ritual in my family. When you make such a successful hit as the one I made you are rewarded with your own girl. You can do anything you desire with her. Fuck her, beat her, use her as a maid or personal slave, marry her, or even kill her. Or all of the above. I just never saw a need for it, but that changed when I laid eyes on her. I had to have her. Besides, if I didn't take her someone else would or she'd just be discarded. So, why not?

The girls that were always chosen for someone's selection were never willing girls. Way back some seventy odd or more years ago when my family started this ritual the men thought it would be more fun to have girls taken from their lives. Their theory was that it was always more fun to break them and obtain obedience. I guess it's my turn to test this theory.

"Ah, my boy, you have chosen well." Aro says as he strokes the girl's beautiful long, mahogany hair. Aro is one of the men my father turns to for things that are needed in a 'delicate' way. Apparently kidnapping beautiful young women falls under one of his specialties. He brought a selection of four girls, all very beautiful, but incomparable to my lovely brunette.

The girl flinches and whimpers at his touch which causes him to yank hard on her hair and knee her in the back. "Watch it, girl."

I don't think I really like him handling my girl. After all, she is mine now. However, I do not want to make a show at this time because it's unclear to me just how often my father uses the varied services Aro seems to offer. So, I begrudgingly bite my tongue.

I can no longer see the girl's big brown eyes as she is looking down. She is kneeling on the floor with her hands tied behind her back which is the exact position Aro had all the girls in when I entered the room. I can see her tears hitting the hardwood floor. She is dressed only in panties and a very tight and thin tank top. She has a very luscious body. I can tell she is trying hard to control her whimpers through the gag in her mouth, probably afraid that Aro will strike her again.

Now I would like to have her shivering for a completely different reason. I can't wait to get my hands on her body.

"I think I would like to take her now. I assume my father has already taken care of payment?" I'm sure he paid him an exorbitant amount, but sweet little brunette seems worth it.

"Yes, he has. I see you are eager to enjoy your gift. Can't say that I blame you. This looks like a fun one to break." He looks at her with lust filled eyes. I just want to knock him out for looking at my property that way, but I hold my tongue for my father's sake.

"Do you have any information on her?" I ask, suddenly wishing to know a little more about her.

"Her name is Isabella. She is sixteen years old and her parents are deceased. She has no siblings or living relatives that we know of. There was a fire in the wing of the orphanage she was at. She is presumed dead."

Perfect.

"Well, we will take our leave. Come along now Isabella."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Yes, it's short, but it's an introduction of sorts to the story. The story will pick up and become more involved in the subsequent chapters. Please review and let's see what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…..xxXXxx….

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 2**_

"This is my room. You'll be staying in here with me." I say as I pull her into my large bedroom.

"I'm sure you had some rules with Aro. You will also have rules here as well. However, some of them may be different. We will discuss the rules tomorrow." I would go over them tonight, but her shaking tells me that she probably wouldn't absorb much of it.

"I don't expect you to pleasure me tonight, but tomorrow is a different story. Now, let's find something for you to wear." I don't want a shaking, sobbing girl having her lips wrapped around my cock.

"Take off your top and panties." I at least can see what she looks like naked. She just continues shaking with her eyes staring down at the carpet.

"Isabella, are you deaf? I said take off your top and panties. Now." If she doesn't do it, I will.

"Fuck! You are gorgeous. Tomorrow can't come soon enough." I want so much to take her, but I'd rather she not be a quivering mess.

"Here, put this on. No panties." I hand Isabella one of my t-shirts which practically looks like a nightshirt on her.

"Get in the bed. Close to the middle." She must be near me.

"Come closer to me. We can't have you trying to leave in the middle of the night, can we?" Plus, I need my hands on your luscious body.

Her trembling and sobbing is on a continuous cycle, and it's driving me mad.

"Could you please try to stop crying and shaking? Stop it! I don't want to have to punish you, but I may have to if you don't calm down." Isabella doesn't say anything, but I can tell she is trying to reign in her sobs.

"I expect you to answer me tomorrow when I speak to you. I'll give some concessions tonight, but tomorrow things change. Now, I really need some sleep, so you have to seriously calm yourself now."

I can tell she's trying, but her sobs just take over and the cycle starts once again. I'm beginning to feel a little sorry for her now. I guess I didn't take into account how frightening all of this is to her. I guess I could try to comfort her in some way.

"Shhh, it's okay now. You're alright. Just go to sleep. You're going to need your rest." I whisper in her ear and gently stroke her arm hoping it will calm her down a little more.

**xxXXxx**

I awoke with my arm wove tightly around my girl. She is my girl now that I own her. I know I won't be turning her into my personal maid, and I don't plan on beating on her as long as she follows my rules.

I lean over to get a better look at her. Last night was a rough night. I hardly slept at all because of the girl that is sleeping beside me. Isabella had several nightmares during the night. It was rather annoying, but I guess I can understand it to a degree. However, I would like nothing more than to take her right now.

I guess I should talk to my brother, Jasper, and ask him how he handled Alice when he first got her. Jasper got Alice about two years ago. She's nineteen and also an orphan. But the difference is Alice seems to adore Jasper. I don't think it's an act. They seem to really care for one another. I wonder how that came to be. I need to see how he got her to act that way.

My brother Emmett refused the tradition of getting his own girl. If you can believe it, he actually refused to be a part of the family business. Father let him go out on his own without any repercussions. He's now married to stunning blonde named Rosalie. They have two kids. I don't know how he does it.

Isabella is quite beautiful. She's asleep, though I can tell it's not very restful. There are dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

I really thought I would be able to just jump into this. It seemed to have been that way for Jasper, but maybe it really wasn't. I've got to talk to him. I just know that I can't leave Isabella alone for now. I can't have her trying to leave me. Besides, if she were caught she could be easily killed. That's why it's important for me to know where she is at all times.

I've got to take a shower, so I'm going to have to wake her up. I'll need to get a key lock that I can also use from the inside so I can go to the bathroom without her and her without me. She'll just have to shower with me this morning.

_Ah, isn't that just tough?_

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**The first several chapters of this story will be short. However, I should be able to update faster with shorter chapters. When the story has progressed a good bit I will lengthen the chapters, however, the time of the updates will also expand out. I'd like to know what you think of this story so far, so please leave me a review and give me the 'low down'. Thanks and please keep reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 3**_

I carefully pull the covers back so I can ogle her smoking body before I wake her up. She's a little on the skinny side, but damn if she doesn't have a perfect ass. My shirt has ridden up on her, and I can see that bare ass. Thank God, I said no panties. I want the t-shirt off too, but the shower will take care of that.

I want to gently shake her awake. However, she's got to know that I'm in charge. Once she knows who has all the authority here then maybe I can be a little nicer.

"Wake up!" I exclaim as I give her delectable ass a little slap.

She quickly sits up and scoots all the way back against the headboard. She starts her shaking again. I really wish that would stop. I guess it will take time though. I just want it to be sooner rather than later.

"Now let me explain something to you." She looks at me with fearful eyes while I speak.

"First of all, I want you to understand that I expect an answer when I ask you a question. Is that clear?" I look at her expectantly.

"Y..ye…yes sir." She answers in a trembled whisper.

"Second of all, I expect you to do as I tell you to do. If I want you to do something for me then I expect you to do it immediately. No questions asked. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She says and looks down. I can't have that. I grab her chin and raise her face up to look into my own.

"I expect you to look at me when I am talking to you, and when you are answering me. Do not look away from me. I want your eyes on me when we are speaking. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." She answers and does manage to keep eye contact this time although a big, fat tear is running down her cheek.

"There is no need to cry Isabella. Have I hurt you?" I didn't give her a chance to answer this time. "No, I haven't, and I don't intend to unless it's absolutely necessary. The only reason it would be necessary is if you don't do as you're told. If you behave and obey me then you won't have any problems."

"Now, get up and take off your shirt, because we are taking a shower." Her eyes grow wide as she takes in what I've said.

"Chop chop, Isabella. We have a lot to do today."

I wait for her to get up, but she just continues to keep her back up against the backboard. She is trembling so much that you would think we were experiencing an earthquake.

I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself down. She's not moving fast enough, but I feel it may be too soon to punish her. So, I quickly step over to where she's sitting and grab her arm, pull her up and practically drag her into the bathroom with me.

Once we are in the bathroom I turn her towards me and lift her up and place her on the vanity counter. I lean in to where my arms are on both sides of her. I look directly into the shaking girl's eyes.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it immediately and without hesitation." My hardened expression leaves no doubt to my seriousness.

I slowly remove my arms and cross them in front of my chest never taking my eyes off of hers. "Now remove your t-shirt." I tell her expectantly.

Her sobs are surprisingly quiet, but the tears continue to fall. However, she doesn't hesitate this time and quickly pulls off the t-shirt obviously fearing my reaction if she fails.

I have to remind myself how young Isabella is. I may be only twenty three, but it can seem like a lot to someone seven years your junior. Maybe that can work to my advantage. A sixteen year old will be less likely to fight or argue with you then say a twenty year old.

After the shirt is off of her, she quickly covers her breasts with her arms by putting them across her chest.

"No, no Isabella. Arms by your side. If I want to see your body, you will show it to me anytime I want."

"Do I have to do this?" She asks and my eyes harden, and then she quickly continues. "I mean, I've never showered with anyone or actually have anyone see me naked until all this happened to me."

That quickly got my attention. I didn't even think about others putting their hands on my property. I guess they would have seen her naked to check out the merchandise, so to speak.

"Has anyone touched your body?" I know she knows what I mean because I can tell by the look on her face.

"Y …ye..yes, but I didn't want them to. Please believe me. I didn't want him to touch me." She cries.

"Who? Aro?" I hope he was the only one. I don't even like to think of him touching her.

"Yes."

"Where did he touch you?" I ask quite upset now.

"Everywhere." She answers and begins sobbing.

I can't help it; I punch the wall so hard that I leave a hole in it. _Damn!_

I can tell my actions scare the shit out of her. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose once again trying to calm myself before I answer her.

"Isabella, it's ok. I know it's not your fault. I'm not angry with you. I know that there's nothing I could have done to stop it. From now on, I will be the only one to touch you. I will allow no man to put his hands on you. Do you understand?" Not only do I want her to know that she will be safe from another man's touch, but I need her to understand that I will be the only man in her life now.

"Let's talk no more of this. I would rather we take our shower now." And I would. I am ready to see the water droplets roll off her sweet little body.

I undress and start the shower. I notice Isabella's urges to cover herself, but all it takes is one stern look from me and she relents.

I hold my hand out expectantly and actually smile at her as she immediately puts her hand in mine. She is learning.

I have her get under the shower spray first and watch her hair darken from the water. I've also noticed she keeps averting her eyes from my body. My girl is afraid to look. That will change soon enough.

I have her turn her back to me. I begin to shampoo her hair. I shouldn't have to do this. Strangely, I want to. When she turns back to rinse the shampoo out, I can't help but take in a breath at the sight before me. Seeing her leaning back rinsing her hair with her pert tits pressed out in front of me is quite breathtaking.

Instead of using a sponge, I put some bodywash on my hands and started cleaning Isabella's luscious body. I start at her collarbones and make my way down her arms. I put more soap on my hands and this time I start at her ankles and make my way up stopping at her thighs. Yes, I saved all the best parts for last.

There is an intake of her breath and then she begins silently sobbing as I put my hands on her breasts. I squeeze and massage them, and then my fingers glide over her nipples. Damn, I just want to suck on them but I refrain.

I make my way down to her flat stomach and then move my hands up and down her back, finally stopping on her ass. Isabella has one fine ass. I greedily get my feel. Soon my hands are going around to her front where I really want them.

"Please, please don't." She begs me.

"Yes, I am. Now be quiet." I tell her sternly.

Yes, her sobbing and begging is quite disconcerting, but I can't let her think she gets to me. That would be like letting her know she has power, which she doesn't.

I have her back leaning against my front as I take both my hands and begin stroking her lovely pussy. Oh God, it's so warm.

I let one finger slowly wander in and she begins sobbing almost uncontrollably now. It really is a mood killer.

"Isabella, you are going to have to learn to control yourself. Luckily for you, I'm done cleaning you. Now it's your turn to clean me."

I don't complain when she grabs the sponge instead of using her hands. That will change soon enough. She makes quick work of washing me all over yet she ignores one place she certainly shouldn't.

_Guess which?_

I allow her this one concession because I have something planned for her that I intend to put in place tonight.

Soon we dry off and we walk back into the bedroom. It's now that I realize I have no clothes for her.

I quickly put on my boxers and a t-shirt and toss one to Isabella.

I didn't want to involve them this soon, but I will need to call Jasper. I need to see if he can get Alice to get some clothes together for Isabella. I am just not ready for this conversation, but I see I have no choice.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**This is a little harder than Edward thought it would be, but whose gonna feel sorry for him? I would like to thank all who have reviewed. I have read and appreciated every one of them. Some people would like to know if the story is going to be all in Edward's point of view. For now I plan on keeping it in Edward's point of view but that may change, so I can't give a definite answer on that right now. Thanks to all that are reading and if you have the time please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I have to say they are most encouraging. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Isabella, my brother, Jasper and his wife, Alice, will be stopping by soon. Alice will be bringing some clothing for you to wear. I expect you to be on your best behavior while they are here. You are not to speak unless I allow it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." She answers. I appreciate her being respectful by calling me Sir, but I have a feeling she was saying that to Aro as well. Because of that, I don't think I like her calling me Sir, and I'm not one to like being called 'Master'. I'll have her call me Edward … might as well.

"Isabella, I would prefer you call me Edward instead of Sir. I do appreciate your manners, but that's not necessary." I tell her rather nicely.

"But he said that I would be severely punished if I called anyone by their first name." She answered quite terrified.

"Well you're not with Aro anymore, are you? You belong here with me. What Aro wanted no longer applies. All you need to be concerned with is what I want. Do you understand?" I ask her expectantly.

"Yes, S … Edward, I understand." I'm glad she was able to correct herself.

I'll need to remember to ask Jasper how he punishes Alice. I want to be sure not to take it too far or be too easy on her.

After a few minutes, knocking sounds on the door. I open it to reveal Jasper and Alice on the other side. Alice is holding a bag. I can't really read the expression on either of their faces. Alice is usually chipper except when she is around my father. And Jasper usually keeps a serious face on but now he looks serious with just a hint of anger. He must have fought with Dad again.

"Where is she?" Jasper asks in a flat monotone.

I open the door wider to reveal Isabella sitting on the bed slightly shaking. I'm going to have to find a way to stop that.

"Good Lord, Edward, how old is she?" He's looking at her quite astonished.

"Sixteen. And before you start, you know if I didn't take her someone else would have. She's in better hands with me than with anyone else." I answer defensively.

"Hmpf." Alice lets out.

"What the hell does that mean Alice?" I ask her with narrowed eyes.

"Edward, watch it. You need to leave my wife alone." Says Jasper angrily.

"Fine. Can I have the clothes?"

"Here." Alice hands me the bag. "What's her name?"

"Isabella."

"Can I talk to her?" Alice asks me with pleading eyes.

I'm not sure I want her talking to Isabella right now, but what could it hurt?

"Let them talk Edward. I'd like to talk to you privately anyway." Jasper says and walks toward me then motions to the sitting area in my bedroom.

I sit where I can keep an eye on Isabella and Alice while I talk with Jasper.

"Edward, please tell me that you're not going to turn her into your own personal sex toy."

"God, Jasper, what's it to you? You had the same thing with Alice before you were married. Why are you so concerned about my relationship?" I'm pretty appalled by his attitude.

"Edward, I made a mistake with Alice. I used and abused her until one day, by the grace of God; I realized what a monster I was. Do you know how long it took for Alice and me to have a normal relationship?" He didn't give me a chance to ask. "Too long and we're still working on it. I'm lucky enough to have earned Alice's love. Wouldn't you like to have that one day with Isabella?"

"Jasper, I'm not looking for love. Yes, she will be my girl. She will be my companion and she will stay in my bed, but love isn't necessary."

"How can you say that? Have you ever been in love? Do you have any idea what it feels like?" Jasper asks.

"I told you … love isn't necessary, and I have no intention of falling in love now or in the future." I'm starting to get pretty angry. I thought I would be able to talk about some of the aspects of rules and punishment with him. I seem to be getting nowhere.

I look over to Alice and Isabella. I can see Alice whispering to Isabella. I don't like it one bit.

I stand up and walk towards the middle of the room. "Jasper, Alice, thanks for stopping by and bringing the clothes. I think it would be best if the two of you left now."

Alice looks pleadingly at Jasper, but he just shakes his head. "Bye Isabella. I hope to see you again soon."

"Goodbye Alice and thank you." She actually smiles at her. Although, it's more of a half-smile but still it's the most I've seen of a positive reaction from Isabella. Why doesn't she smile at me?

Alice nods and smiles apologetically to her.

I have had enough of this. I walk to the door and open it wide motioning for them to leave. Alice walks out followed by Jasper.

Soon Jasper stops and looks at me. "Edward, be good to her. She's been through a lot."

I sigh loudly and slam the door startling Isabella.

What the hell is he worried about? Better yet, why is he worried? I think I can handle taking care of a sixteen year old. This is ridiculous. She's my girl, and I can do anything I want with her.

"What did Alice say to you?" Isabella just looks at me with her eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me what she said! Now!" I yell growing extremely agitated.

"She just told me that everything would be ok. She said I can always talk to her and to try to be brave."

"You are not to talk to Alice at all unless I'm present. Do you understand?" I ask.

"Yes."

"I'm serious. If you talk to her at all without my explicit permission then you will be punished severely." I demand.

"I promise Edward. I won't talk to her unless you give me permission." She answers with the tears starting up again.

Geez, this is giving me a headache.

"Go through the clothes and put something decent on." I say to her dismissively.

This girl is going to have to relieve some tension for me soon. I don't know how much more I can take. I was going to show her around, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe we should spend the day in my room going over what's expected of her. Plus, she's going to have to get to work on me pretty soon. I've just about had it.

"Isabella, have a seat." I point to the couch in the sitting area.

"I want to go over some things with you." I make sure she is listening and making eye contact with me before I continue.

"In the next day or two, you and I will have to go out and get you some new clothes. It is imperative that you behave and obey me. If I you try to contact anyone you will face severe consequences. Not only will I be watching you, but I will have two of my men accompanying us and keeping an eye on you as well. Do you understand?" I ask her in my authoritative voice.

"Yes Edward." She answers quietly and what looks like devastation. That tells me she has been thinking about escaping, and I don't like it one bit.

"I want you to understand something. Your life now belongs here to me. This is where you belong now, here with me. Do you have any idea how well protected my property here is?"

She shakes her head no.

"I have a state of the art security system. Armed guards patrol the perimeter plus there is a security team here inside. All of my men are loyal to me. That goes for all of the household staff as well. No one would dare to help you escape me."

She's looking at me wide eyed with tears still streaming. This crying is getting ridiculous. We'll have to work on that later.

"For now, if I am not with you, you will be locked in this room. When I feel I can trust you then you will be allowed in other parts of the house. The more well behaved you are, the more freedom you will have. Doesn't that sound fair?" It certainly does to me.

"Yes Edward." I don't quite know if I trust that. I mean what the hell else is she going to say right now.

"In time, you will accompany me to events and on out of town trips. You will behave as a model girlfriend and will not put one toe out of line." Yeah, it will probably be awhile before any of that happens.

"We will also have numerous dinner parties and overnight guests. You will always behave and be respectful to any guests. You will only speak to people that I allow you to. Is that understood?" I raise my eyebrows waiting for the answer that I know she will give.

"Yes. May I ask you something?" Obviously she's afraid she'll get in trouble for asking a question. I guess that's good because that means there is a certain level of fear in her.

"Go ahead." I nod at her.

"So, I'll basically be your girlfriend?" She asks.

"Basically, yes." I answer.

"Let me make another thing clear. I don't mind you asking me questions in private, but you are never to ask me anything that may question my authority in the presence of others. If you do, you will be punished. Don't think for one moment that I won't be able to carry out any type of punishment that I see fit. I won't think twice about punishing you. My word is law. The sooner you understand that the better off you'll be." I still have no idea about punishments, but hopefully I'll figure it out before I need to implement one.

"Also, I expect you to take care of my needs while we are in the bedroom." I look directly into her eyes as I say this. I know this makes her nervous.

"You mean sexual needs?" She asks in a trembling voice.

"Yes. What did you think I meant? Of course, my sexual needs. That is one of your main duties to me. Have you ever engaged in sexual behavior of any kind even when you were under Aro's care?" I hate to think anyone has done this with my girl.

"No. But, Aro touched me, but I never touched him." She answers nervously.

"That's good. Did he make you orgasm?" I really hope he didn't play with her pussy. That's my job.

"No. He said he was only checking to see if I was as tight as a virgin should be." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she said that. Yeah honey, I don't like it that he touched you there either.

"Don't worry. No need to cry. Nobody will ever touch you there again except for me." This doesn't seem to make her feel any better. That's just tough. She'll get over it soon enough.

"Come on." I get up and gesture towards the bed. "It's time I taught you what pleasuring me consists of."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Edward can barely stand to wait long enough. He's pretty much acting like a pedophilic pervert. We'll have to see how Bella handles all of this. Ok, I have a big project at work this week, so I may not be able to update again until the weekend. I will try though to get it out as soon as possible. I want to thank you all for reviewing. I don't think I can express enough how encouraging it is to receive a review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 5**_

As we are walking over to the bed, there is a loud knock on the door. "Your meals, Mr. Cullen." My butler Thomas says.

_Fucking cock blocked!_

I huff and go open the door taking a look back at what appears to be a relieved Isabella standing by the bed. Well honey, enjoy it while you can because soon enough those luscious lips of yours will be wrapped around my cock.

Thomas pushes the cart with our meal and begins setting it up on the large coffee table.

"Come Isabella and have a seat. Let's eat our meal before we begin." I motion towards the sofa. My words seem to sink in and on que you can see the nerves roll out in waves across her face.

Thomas has brought a fulfilling looking meal of roasted chicken, vegetables, and rice. That's good; my girl is going to need her energy.

Before he leaves, I stop him. "Thomas, there is no need for you to return for our empty plates. I will just put them in the hall. Don't bother coming to the room again unless I call for you." I will not be cock blocked by another meal. I know we skipped breakfast because I don't usually require it, but I think we will also skip our evening meal. We have a lot to do, and I won't be interrupted again.

"Eat up Isabella. You need your nutrition." I say eyeing her thinking of what I need.

Patience. It will happen soon enough.

We eat in silence. Isabella is certainly gobbling down her food.

"When is the last time you ate?" I ask her feeling a little concerned.

"I think maybe two days ago." She answers.

"Two days! It's been two days since you ate? Why didn't you say anything? I would have let you eat." I am quite astonished at learning this.

"Aro didn't let us eat much. He said nobody wants a fat woman." She says as she puts her fork down and just stares at her plate. It's as if she's remembering his words and feels as if she must obey them.

_Not!_

"Fat? You are way too skinny as it is. Besides, I don't want anyone to go without a proper meal no matter their size. I'm sorry Isabella. Aro shouldn't have done that. That is wrong. Was he like this with all the girls?" I'm really curious as to the state he has kept these girls in now.

"Yes, there were some girls that were just a little bigger than me that he would feed even less often." She says with a sniff but seems to keep the tears at bay.

"That's wrong. I want you to eat at least three meals a day, and if you are hungry in between then I expect for you to let me know. I think you need to gain weight anyway." She seems surprised that I am allowing her what normal people get to eat every day. I guess though in a way, her position isn't exactly normal. It's not like it's my fault.

So much for skipping another meal.

I decide that I want to know a little bit more about her. "Tell me, Isabella, how long were you at the orphanage?"

"Six weeks."

"Six weeks? So, your parents recently passed away?" I guess all this is harder on her than I thought.

"No. I lost them seven years ago. They were hit by a drunk driver. I had been staying with my great aunt until she died. Then I went to the orphanage." She answered, not looking me in the eye.

I decide to let it go that she's not making eye contact. I can sense what a troubling subject this is for her. I can be nice when I want to be.

"Did any others escape the fire at the orphanage like you did?" I ask.

"Six of us."

I'm getting a little suspicious here. "How many girls did Aro have while you were under his care?"

"Six."

_That son of a bitch._

I guess what's done is done. I had no idea how he obtained his girls, but of course, I knew it wouldn't be legal anyway. Not that anything any of us do is really legal. That's just how it goes. I hate it that she may have been treated badly, but she's in better hands now. Soon, I will be too.

I decide to let her sit for awhile. You know let her stomach settle and calm down a bit before we head back to my bed.

I wonder how far I should take it today. We might just do everything or just a few things. I can't quite make up my mind. I'm sure I will be left satisfied no matter what. Well, I'll make certain that I am satisfied.

I'm kind of glad that they didn't make her pleasure anyone while she was there. I mean I hate that they got to see her glorious naked body and that Aro violated her with his fingers. But, at least I know that all of her firsts and lasts as well, will be with me.

Isabella will probably start her crying again when we begin, but I'll just have to try to do my best to put that out of my mind. I wonder if I should threaten to punish her if she continues to cry. No, I guess not. Not now anyway. I guess it would probably be too soon with all that she's gone through. However, she will do something for me, after all that's one of her purposes. I am not a very patient man.

It seems to me though that she would enjoy anything she does for me. After all, I am an attractive man. Most women love my disheveled bronze colored hair and my sea green eyes. I know I have a good physique. I work out a lot, and I'm not overly muscled like my brother Emmett.

Speaking of Emmett, I know he will be totally appalled when he finds out about Isabella. Hopefully Jasper hasn't told him yet. Emmett lives his own private life, out of the family business, and he seems to object to almost everything I do. I know his wife, Rosalie, will be a total bitch about this.

It seems my girl is starting to get drowsy. Well, she can sleep later. She has some things or rather some big thing to take care of.

"Isabella." I stand as I speak and look over to where she is sitting. She looks up at me with nervous eyes.

"Why don't you use the bathroom." I motion to the bathroom door. "You have five minutes."

She goes into the bathroom, and I hear the lock click. I'm going to have to get that lock removed. I can have it replaced once I know I can trust her. I'll allow her this for now, but not next time.

I go ahead and kick off my shoes, remove my slacks, and my button down shirt. I'll leave my boxers on for now, however temporary that may be.

I carefully hang my clothes over my desk chair and check my watch. It's been six minutes. I'll need to get Isabella a watch as well.

"Time is up. Come on out here." I tell her as I knock on the door.

Two more minutes pass and she is still in the bathroom. I have not heard noise or movement from her. I know she couldn't have escaped because there is not window in there.

_What the hell is she doing in there?_

"Isabella, come out right now!" I demand.

I still do not hear any movement or noise.

_Great! I'm going to have to bust open my own fucking door!_

"Isabella, you have one last chance before I knock this damn door open. Come out now!" I yell.

Two more minutes …. nothing. Can't say I didn't warn her.

It takes me one swift kick to open the door.

I find her curled up in a ball on the floor in the corner of the bathroom. She's rocking back and forth and whispering something that I can't quite make out.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to time my breathing so I can calm down. I'm madder than a Baptist preacher at a strip club. I want to slap the shit out of her, but that wouldn't get us anywhere right now. This is why I wanted to have a normal conversation with Jasper about punishment and rules, but no, he had to go all lovey dovey. Why doesn't he just wear a fucking peace sign around his neck?

Seething …. "Get up!" I udder through clinched teeth. When she still doesn't make a move, I grab her arm and yank her up.

I shove her out of the bathroom and roughly deposit her on the couch. I make one more attempt to reign in my anger. It's not working very well.

"You disobeyed me Isabella. I told you your time was up and to come out, but you didn't. You refused to do something I told you to do. If I remember correctly … which I know I do … I believe I told you that there will be consequences for disobedience." I sternly say and notice that she is looking down.

"Look at me when I speak to you!"

She looks up at me and the stream of tears has once again started. That's not going to help her this time.

Damn it! I was so fucking ready for my release and now I've got to punish this insolent girl. I have no fucking idea how I'm going to do this.

"I'm so…sorry." She cries.

"Yeah, well you will be."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**It's short, I know. The good news is I'm almost done with the next chapter and hope to have it loaded pretty soon. There will be more action in the next chapter. Ok, so let me know what you think of this chapter. I can take it … I hope. Just go ahead and review, I'll be fine.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 6**_

Punishment? What the hell am I going to do?

I can't exactly leave the room, but she has to be punished for this or else I'm going to be made to be a fool. I can't have that. She has to learn exactly who the boss is here.

Spanking?

It would be how you would deal with a child. She is no child, but she was acting childish. If you act like a child then you shall be treated like one. Yes, spanking will do and then I'll have to think of different kinds of punishments for other infractions.

My hand? A belt? I don't have a paddle. Hmm, I'll have to get one of those. That might be better than a belt yet harder than my hand.

I guess I should use a belt.

"Isabella, take off your pants and underwear." I know she can hear the authority in my voice.

She gets up and shakily begins unbuttoning the top of her jeans. She's going a little too slowly for my taste, but I let it go. After what seems like an excruciatingly long time, her ass is finally bare.

"Lay on the bed with your ass hanging off the edge. Lay on your hands." I point toward the bed and watch her take what can only be described as a death march to the bed.

I sigh heavily and walk into my closet to choose a belt. I feel like what I can imagine a frustrated parent feels like.

As I walk toward Isabella I start to second guess my actions. However, I can't back out now. It's too late. She has brought this upon herself.

"Isabella, do you know what you did wrong?" I ask as I brush my hand against her delectable little ass.

She remains still and does not answer.

"Answer me right now!" I demand.

"I d…don …don't know." She answers in a pleading voice.

How quickly they forget.

"I called you several times, and told you to come out of the bathroom, but you didn't budge." I say as I try to keep my composure as I listen to her sobs. Half of me wants to start the whipping and punish her for her disobedience and half of me wants to comfort her. I just can't give in.

"You are being punished because you didn't obey me. I had to kick in the door to get to you. Because of you, I damaged my door. I am going to have to have the lock removed from that door until you can be trusted. You are not to lock any door in my presence unless you have permission from me alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She sobs.

"Good. Now I am going to have to spank you with my belt all because you didn't listen to me. If you disobey me again then the punishment will be much worse." With that I bring the leather belt down and strike her backside.

She cries out, but I can't let that get to me. She deserves this.

I bring the belt down for a second time, and she wails louder than before. I don't think I'm striking her particularly hard. I guess I can try to do it with a little less strength, but not much. This must feel like a punishment not just a simple chastisement.

I strike her eight more times. However, with the last strike I do put a little more strength into it so it will definitely be unforgettable. If it is any indication by the quantity of her sobs then it will not be easily forgotten.

"Do you plan on disobeying me again?" I ask her as I go to put away my belt.

"No … no Sir. I promise. Please don't hit me again." She is full on crying now.

I let it go that she called me Sir instead of Edward. I can't imagine that it hurt as much as she is letting on, but then again I wasn't the one on the receiving end.

"You may go into the bathroom but leave the door open." I emphasize. "There is some cream in the medicine cabinet. Use it. Take your pants and panties with you and put them in the hamper. You are to remove the rest of your clothing and dispose of them as well."

With this, she looks up at me. I can see the begging and pleading in her eyes. I refuse to give in. Before all of this began she was to pleasure me and that will not change just because she decided to act childish.

I just cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at her daring her to say anything.

She disappears into the bathroom. Smart girl that she is now, she leaves the door open. I wait patiently until she reappears in the bedroom in the nude.

_Damn, she's beautiful and she's all mine._

She finally seems to take notice that I am only wearing my boxers. I see her body immediately stiffen. She slowly walks to stand in front of me.

I grab her hand and guide her to the bed.

"Go ahead and lay on the bed … on top of the covers in the middle." I tell her as I quickly slip off my boxers.

She is staring straight up at the ceiling as I crawl on the bed over to here she's at. I lie down beside her and sigh.

"Isabella, first you are going to give me my release, and then maybe I will give you one as well." I run my hand down the side of her face to her breast and my fingers circle around her hardened nipple.

"Right now, I want you to get in between my legs."

She looks over at me, biting her lip. "Please, no. Please don't make me do this."

"If you don't want another punishment then you won't argue with me."

She moves over and down to get in between my legs and then looks to me for further instruction. I would think that would be simple. _Duh._

"Wrap your lips around my cock and suck me."

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared. I don't know what to do. I haven't ever done this. Can't I do something else first? Please?" She begs.

Well, at least she's not refusing … which she can't exactly do anyway. I can be nice as long as I still get what I want.

"Ok. Lay back beside me again." I motion to the space next to me.

"Use your hand." I point to my bulging cock.

"I still don't know what to do, Edward." She pleads.

She needs help. At least I can show her how I like it.

"Give me your hand." I take her hand and guide it down to my cock. Her hand is now encasing my cock with my hand over hers.

First, I just take her hand and rub it all over and let her get familiar with my huge dick. She lets out a little sob but quickly holds that shit in when she sees the expression I shoot her.

Soon we are taking my cock from the shaft and moving up to the head. With my guidance she starts out slowly and then I have us pumping faster. I let go of her hand and she stops as well.

"No. Put your hand back. You are going to finish me." Just be glad it's not that sweet mouth of yours. That will happen soon enough.

She takes in a quick breath, looks at my expression and puts her hand back and begins slowly pumping.

"Tighten your grip some." I say, really beginning to enjoy the sensation of her hand wrapped around my cock.

There is more I would like to show her, but I'll keep it to a simple hand job this time.

Finally, I can't stand it anymore and tell her to pick up the pace. At first she jerks it and moves it a little too fast.

"Not that fast. Just go faster than you were going. Don't stop until I tell you to." Damn, this is starting to feel real good. I push my head back on the pillow and let out a loud grunt. Luckily, she doesn't stop when she hears this. She's pumping me really good.

I put my hand over hers and have her gently squeeze as she pumps. "Keep doing that." I say almost out of breath.

She keeps going, giving me little squeezes just like I like. _Oh God, it feels so fucking good._

"Don't you dare stop." I yell out as my breathing becomes even quicker and I can feel myself about to lose it.

"Ah fuck, Isabella. That feels so fucking good." Soon I have to bite down on my own lip to keep from roaring out in ecstasy.

It doesn't take much longer, and I'm ejaculating all over her hand. I would rather her lick it up. However, I won't complain now since I got my release.

I tell her to go into the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean me up with. If her hand job is any indication of her skill, then I will definitely need to start doing other stuff with her and soon.

She comes back over and quickly cleans me. I have her lay back down beside me. I want her to see what it feels like to orgasm. Maybe if she realizes how good it can feel then she won't be so resistant for her next time.

"Spread your legs." She doesn't dare defy me and quickly opens up her legs for me.

"Bend them at the knees, and keep them here."

I lie on my side propped up on my elbow. I take my other hand and begin massaging her left breast. I then lean down and take her pert nipple into my mouth. I look up to gage her reaction and she's staring up at the ceiling again, but this time she's biting her lip. While I'm sucking on one tit, I have my hand massaging and gently squeezing the other.

Her tits are so fucking perfect. They were made for me. They're just the perfect size … fit nicely in my hands and my mouth.

I lift my head up and watch my hand wander down over her taut stomach to the inside of her thigh. I look over at her and watch her take another deep breath as my hand ghosts over her slit.

It's too bad that she's not wet. She will be soon enough.

I apply more pressure as my finger glides down her slit and can feel it ever so slightly gaining more moisture. I push a finger inside of her. I notice that she immediately closes her eyes, a single tear roll down the side of her cheek. Soon she'll be crying out in pure bliss.

"So fucking tight." I tell her as I slowly add another finger inside her. I can't wait until it's my cock invading her tight walls like this.

I'd ask her how it feels, but she probably won't say what I want to hear.

My thumb begins circling and rubbing her clit while I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her all the while wishing it was my cock.

Isabella's legs begin to shake ever so slightly. When I look at her face I notice she is still biting her lip … although much harder. Her eyes are tightly closed and her breathing has picked up in pace.

_Yeah baby, you can't fight it. It's coming, or rather you are, like it or not._

I start rubbing her clit much faster and my fingers are thrusting deeper inside her tight pussy.

She just can't help it. She can't seem to control the shaking her legs are doing now.

"Just think Isabella, if I can do this with just my fingers, you can only imagine what it will feel like when it's my cock." I don't know if she hears me or not because she soon begins panting and her legs are shaking uncontrollably. She is biting her lip so hard, I can see a little bit of blood.

I can't watch her face anymore. I have to watch her pretty pussy as she comes by my hand. Watching the way she's swallowing my fingers makes me all hard again.

Isabella starts letting out a few grunts despite her lip biting. I watch her walls contract as liquid oozes out of her.

"Uhhh." She lets out against her will. My fingers soak in her wonderful juices. She has now experienced her first orgasm ever thanks to me.

"Well Isabella how was it?" I ask her quite proud of myself.

"Ok." She answers.

_Ok?_ Hell, she should be telling me how fucking spectacular that was. She should want to kiss my feet.

_Whatever._

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Well, there it is. Moment of truth … got to let me know what you think. The next update will probably be sometime next weekend. I have some CE credits I'm working on this week, so I'll be out of town. Please let me know how you liked the chapter because I'm an insecure little thing. Thanks! :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 7**_

Ok. Ok. Ok. That's all I've been thinking about. Her answer to a mind blowing orgasm is that it was 'ok'. I don't believe that.

We had dinner earlier. I decided I didn't want her to skip a meal since they had been withheld from her before. Like I said before, she's too skinny as it is.

Now we are in bed, and Isabella is in a restless sleep. I don't think she's slept peacefully since she's been here, although it's only been two days. Surely she'll realize she's in better hands now.

Isabella's naked body is pressed up against mine. I've been holding her that way since she's fallen asleep. Even in her sleep, she seems to resist me holding her. She's stubborn, I'll give her that.

Feeling her ass pressed up against me has me all hard again. I would love nothing better than to fill her with my cock. I've just never taken an unwilling female that way before. Surely, it won't be long until she will want me to. I can't imagine why she wouldn't.

I take my hand and glide it down her arm and over her hip bone. I hear her an intake of breath.

So she's awake now? Yes.

My hand continues down over her thigh, to the inner thigh and up to the apex of her legs. I stroke her up and down twice before I just go ahead and plunge two fingers in her. By God, she will get to love orgasms so much that she will be begging me to take her.

"You feel that?" I whisper in her ear. I take my fingers out and put them before her face. "You see the wetness there? That tells me that you like this."

"No." She says in a trembled whisper.

I don't believe that. I take my fingers back and plunge them into her once more. "Oh yes, you like it. I can feel how much this is turning you on. Can you feel how much this is turning me on?" I press my growing erection into the small of her back.

I begin sucking on her earlobe, much to her chagrin and moisture collects on my fingers. She is totally wet and warm when my thumb begins circling her clit. I now have three fingers pumping in and out of her at a furious rate. I'm careful not to break her barrier. I want my cock to do that.

Speaking of my cock, I can't wait until her plump lips are wrapped around it. I bet I can get her to give great head.

I position my body to where my hardness is pressed up against her ass. There's no reason why I can't have a little fun. Why I am certain she's not ready to be taken anally … there is another way to have some fun with her ass. I begin moving my cock back and forth between the crack of her fine ass.

While I am successfully beginning to feel my need, I keep up my ministrations on her pussy. She's so warm and tight. Imagining that my fingers are really my cock makes me just want to come all over her.

My fingers are fucking her furiously and my thumb rubs her little nub at a fast pace. Her breathing picks up, and I know she will soon come totally undone. So will I. I can feel the pleasure building in me and know I'm about to explode at any second.

Not even thirty seconds later, I hear her let out a strangled moan … obviously trying, yet failing to keep it in. I spurt out my come all over her backside not even a second later.

**xxXXxx**

After she eats breakfast, I allow Isabella to shower on her own. Mind you, the bathroom door is staying open. I have checked on her a few times, but I will allow her this long shower. From the steam, I can tell she is enjoying a rather hot one. I'm sure her muscles could use the relaxation the hot water can provide.

I have just checked my email on my computer to make sure I am not needed today. Luckily, everything going on can be handled without me for at least the next three days unless there is an emergency. This will give me more time with Isabella … to get to know her, and to make sure that she is learning to behave as she should.

I have already changed into khaki colored pants and a blue button down. I had Isabella pick out something rather casual she could wear out of the clothes that Alice brought her. They fit her, but however are a bit short on her since Isabella probably has a good five inches on Alice.

Thirty minutes later Bella steps out of the bathroom wearing a light blue short sleeved wrap around dress. She looks quite beautiful. None of Alice's shoes would fit Isabella, but she did bring a larger pair of adjustable sandals that Isabella is wearing now. I will need to take her out today to at least get a new pair of shoes. She had better behave.

I give her a small tour of the house. As I show her the library, I get a phone call. I tell her to look around as I speak with Jason who has a question about one of our shipments. I notice she looks around quite reverently. I see a flicker of emotion in her that I have not seen before.

She doesn't seem to notice that I have gotten off of the phone. That's ok with me, as I am enjoying just watching her walk around the library in wonder. Her hand gracefully runs along the spines of a few books, but she doesn't take any off of the shelves. She seems particularly drawn to the classics section.

Knowing this can be useful to me. Spending time in the library might be something that would serve as a reward to her. I do need to get to know more about her so that I can reward her with things that she likes whether that is jewelry, handbags, clothes, or books. Because she is mine, I do want her to have some of the good things in life. I would like to see that she gets the best of the best. I will have to see about ordering more books for the library collection.

I only show her a few more areas. I will show her more of the house when I know that I can trust her. I did show her the kitchen, living room, den, and just two of the guest bedrooms. I will give her the grand tour later.

We step outside the house to the waiting limo. Two of my security men, Joseph and Andrew, ride with us. It is imperative that Isabella know that she will be watched at all times. She will never go out alone and while she is with me there will be at least two men keeping watch until I know that she can be trusted.

I don't have the energy for a full-on shopping trip. I may have Alice pick her up some new things since we will learn all of Isabella's sizes. I have the driver, Roberto, pull up to Nordstrom's so that we can make quick work of most of the items that Isabella needs.

Two hours later, I have bought her 6 pairs of new shoes, several pairs of pants, about ten blouses, and a few dresses. And of course, my favorite, we leave with several wonderful items of lingerie. I will have her put on a little show for me when we get home. It wasn't easy shopping with Isabella. It was odd for me to see a female that didn't take to shopping. After knowing her size, I picked out most of her clothing.

We are walking toward the exit when I hear a voice call out. "Hey Edward."

It's James, a rather rough looking associate of mine. His girl is with him. I believe her name is Victoria. He acquired her about three years ago the same way that I acquired Isabella.

"Who do we have here?" He says looking Isabella up and down as if she was a tasty dessert.

_Hey man, that's __**my**__ dessert._

James is a foul mouthed son of a bitch. The only reason we keep him around is because he's loyal to the family. My father, Edward Sr., doesn't care for him very much but agrees that he's a trusted member of our organization. I think he has started to get lax in his duties and remind myself to keep a better eye on him. My father may trust him, but I do not.

"Got yourself a girl, huh? And a mighty fine one too. Maybe we could do a trade sometime?" He says bumping my elbow as if I would find this an appealing idea.

"No. I don't share. She's mine." I tell him with narrowed eyes. Now I have even more reason not to like him.

I notice Isabella takes a step behind me yet sticks close to my backside as if for protection. I want to tell her not to worry because this scumbag will never come near her. Although I hate for her to be frightened, I do enjoy that she is looking to me for protection.

_Don't worry sweetheart, I've got you._

"Relax, man. I'm just joking." I don't like the way he continues to eye fuck my girl.

"Hey, can I talk to you privately for just a moment?" He asks.

I don't really want to talk to this asshole, but it could be important.

"Isabella, stay here and make conversation with Victoria while I talk to James for a moment." I motion to the thin redhead standing next to James. "Remember who you are here with." I warn her before James and I step away several feet to talk.

I notice my men come closer to the perimeter of where Isabella and Victoria are standing. I know Isabella can see them.

"Do you know if Aro has anymore girls?" He asks in a hushed voice.

"What are you asking me for?" Is this fucker for real? I thought he had business to discuss.

"Oh come on, I know you just got her. Didn't he bring you a selection to choose from? It's obvious you got the best one, but I would like to see the others." If he wants to keep his balls he better keep his eyes and his mind off my girl.

"I thought you had some business to discuss. You have Victoria. Why the hell do you need anyone else?" Who the fuck would want him?

"I'm getting a little tired of the same old thing. I like variety, you know what I mean?" He wiggles his eyebrows like he's some sort of wanted ladies man.

"No. I wouldn't know what you mean. If you want something I suggest you contact Aro directly and not go through me." What the hell does he expect? For me to put in a good word for him? No fucking way.

"Fine, man. No offense. I just thought you might give me the scoop. Look, will you do me just one favor?" This asshole never stops.

"What?"

"Can you watch Victoria here for just a few minutes while I go meet with someone? I'll be five minutes top." He says and starts to walk off.

I pull him back by his shirt sleeve. "What the fuck do I look like? A fucking babysitter?"

"Please man."

"Fine. No more than five minutes, or I'll leave her ass right here." It would serve him right.

"Thanks." He says and takes off.

Isabella and Victoria have their backs turned to me as I approach them. I pause my movements when I hear them talking. I decide to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"How did you get use to this?" I hear Isabella ask.

"You never really get use to it. You just learn to go along with things so you don't get hurt. Believe me, if I could get away I would." Victoria strokes Isabella's arm and looks at her with sympathy.

"When my aunt died, everybody who has ever loved me was gone. I had hoped that I would get to love and be loved one day, but now I know it will never happen. How do you get through day to day knowing that?" Isabella asks as she looks down.

I guess I didn't really think about how she has been all alone. It must be scary for her.

"All I have is hope, Isabella. I won't let him take my hope and faith away. I just have faith that one day I'll be in a better place away from James. For your sake, I just pray that Edward is not as bad as James is."

I'm not as bad as James. I'm a hell of a lot better.

I didn't realize Victoria had it that bad. I guess I should have known. James is a total scum. I can see bruises along Victoria's arms and what looks to be one on her face covered with makeup. Isabella just doesn't realize that she doesn't have it so bad.

I'll just have to show her that I'm not the monster she thinks I am. I just don't know how to convince her. Part of her is here for my pleasure but the other part is here for companionship. I just have to show her what a great guy I am.

Shouldn't be too hard … right?

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**I realize the chapters are not quite as long as you all would like. I promise though they will get longer. Soon, more about Edward will be revealed and he might just actually learn how to talk with Isabella. Please give me time on the chapters; they will soon get more in depth. As I said before, the first several chapters would deal with Isabella's arrival to give some insight to how she's feeling especially since the story is in Edward's point of view. **_

_**I would like to know what you think of this chapter, so please leave me a review. I always take your reviews in to account when I am working on the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 8**_

Isabella and I have been home for awhile. We ate in my dining room. I had to show her that I am civilized despite what she may think. Eating in the dining room is a good start. _Right?_

While we were gone I had a new lock placed on my bedroom door and the lock removed on the bathroom door. I won't be going through that again.

We are in my sitting room of my bedroom, and we are doing absolutely nothing. The awkwardness and uncomfortable silence is stifling.

I decide to break the silence and start a conversation. I want her to know that sex isn't my only concern. I can talk to her without making salacious comments.

"So, Isabella, what was your life like in the orphanage?" I can immediately tell by her facial expression that that was the wrong question to ask. She actually looks a little angry.

"What was life like? Are you serious?" She asks incredulously.

"Yes, it's a simple question. Can't you answer it?" Give me a break; I didn't put her in that orphanage.

"It's hardly a simple question." She says looking at me with disdain.

I can't imagine it is was that horrible, well, at least until the time of the fire. "Tell me about it."

"It was horrible. We were treated like the mud beneath their shoes. It was only slightly better than being under Aro's care, if that's what you want to call it." Her hardened tone shows her hatred for Aro. I will just assume it's not directed towards me.

"How did they treat you?" My curiosity is really piqued now.

"Let's just say I believe 'Ms. Hannigan', which we liked to call her, knows Aro. I believe she's the reason I'm here." She says straight out.

"What is her real name?" I would like to know who is responsible as well.

"Sandra Cope."

I need to steer the conversation away from this right now. Even though I hate the way she was taken and that she was exposed to an actual fire, but I can't deny that I'm happy that she's here.

"At least you're in a better place now." I'm trying to assure her.

"Am I?"

"Of course you are. What kind of question is that?" She's definitely in a better place than that blasted orphanage or with that sadistic Aro.

"I am not any better off now than I was at that orphanage. At least then I wasn't somebody's personal slave ordered to perform sexual acts against her will." She laments.

"You are not a slave." The way she is feeling is totally unfathomable.

"What would you call it?" She asks with her eyebrows raised.

"Being my girlfriend." I told her this once before. Any woman would be happy to be in her place.

"So being your girlfriend means doing what you say and pleasing you sexually whether I want to or not."

"I guess so." _Well, it's true._

"So basically …. a slave?" She says in a triumphant tone.

"I'm not going to be treating you badly. I'm not going to beat you."

"Really? Because my backside says differently." She replies snidely.

"Look Isabella, I'm not setting out to hurt you. You just have to behave. We'll be able to get along quite comfortably, and life will be good for you if you just listen to me." There. I think that's well said.

"I don't have much of a choice here. However, I doubt life will be good for me if I am here against my will." She's looking me directly in the eyes now. She's getting braver. I can let her speak her mind when we're alone together. I'll have to make her understand that later.

"Would you rather be in the orphanage? I thought you hated it there." I mean hell, she said herself that it was only slightly better than being under Aro's care.

"I would rather be there than here. At least then I could have bided my time until I was eighteen, and then I would have been out of there. I mean I'll be seventeen soon. Wait … what's today's date?"

"September 15th." What could be so important about the date?

"Oh … " She says looking down and looks as if she's going to cry.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask afraid she's going to burst into tears any moment.

"My birthday was two days ago. I'm seventeen now." She speaks in a monotone.

"You didn't know?" Hell, Aro said she was sixteen. That means she turned seventeen right after she became mine.

What do I do? Do I have a party for her? No, she wouldn't want that. She's not even happy being with me … yet.

"No. I didn't know. The date was the furthest thing from my mind when I'm being held captive and sold." She's getting quite a temper now.

"You know you might want to take your tone down a notch or two. It also wouldn't hurt for you to remember who you are talking to." I know this is upsetting for her, but she needs to remember her place.

She lowers her tone, but it doesn't soften any. "How do you expect me to act? How do you expect me to feel after everything that I've been through?"

"Look, I realize you've been through a lot. You are here with me now, like it or not. I know you've been hurt, but now your life can be better with me. I won't let you go, so you need to get used to life here. This is where you belong. Do you really think you're life would amount to much without me?" Maybe that's a low blow, but it's probably the truth.

The tears come. I feel a little bad, but I won't take it back.

**xxXXxx**

What I'm fixing to do will probably fall into what she thinks is 'slave' treatment. However, this is part of the reason she is here.

"Isabella, undress. We're taking a shower."

She cringes, closes her eyes, and takes in a deep breath.

Come on, it's not that bad.

I watch her open her eyes as she turns away from me. She begins undressing.

I internally shutter when I see the bruises she is sporting on her backside. Maybe I did use a little more strength then I thought. I didn't think it was that bad, but the bruises are definitely more visible now which explains why I didn't notice them earlier.

I start taking off my clothes. She is totally bare now but has not turned around. I guess she is waiting for my direction before doing anything else.

I feel guilty about the bruises but it's not going to stop us from showering together. She still has to fulfill her duties to me.

"Come on Isabella, let's go." I hold my hand out as she turns around. She ignores my hand and marches on into the bathroom.

"Isabella, just because I let you talk freely earlier doesn't mean you can get away with anything. You need to watch your attitude." I told her sternly.

I can tell she's a little nervous and scared now. She gets like this every time we get naked.

I start the shower and we get in. Once again I wash her first. I enjoy soaping up my hands and gliding them all over her wet, sexy body.

Damn, she's so fucking beautiful and she doesn't even know it. It feels like every part of her luscious body was made just for me. For my hands. For my mouth. Yes …. just for me.

I spend an inordinate amount of time soaping up her sumptuous tits. I squeeze and flick her little pink hardened nipples. Whether they're hard from the shower or from me, I don't care. I just like it.

I glide my hands up to her collarbone and then slowly down her back. She may not want to admit it, but I really think she's starting to enjoy all my ministrations.

My hands curve over her delectable ass. I just can't help myself and take one finger and run it along the crack of her ass until I reach her pussy. Then I just have to jab my fingers in and feel her warm wet walls. One day I'm going to have to taste her. I'm sure it's just as tasty as the rest of her.

I don't give her any release this time, and of course, she seems relieved of that. Women … I don't know if I'll ever understand them.

Now it's her turn to make sure that I am spic and span. I hand her the soap. "Your turn."

She soaps up her little hands and sets the bar on the soap container. She starts at my shoulders and then moves her hands down my chest to my six pack. She then goes around to my back.

I can tell she's holding her breath as she soaps up again and begins putting her hands on my ass. I've got a great ass. I know this.

"Don't neglect the front." I remind her as I point at my very prominent erection.

As she runs her hands up my shaft, I decide that she's going to spend a little more time here today. In fact, she won't stop until I want her too.

"Keep pumping me. Get me off." I think I see her roll her eyes, but I can't be sure.

She's remembered her lesson from last time. She's pumping me regularly, giving me the little squeezes that I like, and then gradually increasing her speed.

This time I decide to add to her lesson.

"When I tell you too … _Ahh __Go__d_ … I want you to get down on your knees and swallow everything that comes out of me." It won't be long now.

She pauses infinitesimally and looks up at me. She wants to say 'no', but she knows better.

"Now." I demand.

I hold out until she is on her knees. I can't help myself and as soon as her lips are wrapped around the head of my cock, I come and I come hard.

Wam … Bam … Now I'm spent.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Oh, Edward! Three steps forward and three steps back. It may take awhile for anything to get through his thick skull. **_

_**The next chapter? Well, I'm not sure when that's coming. I've had a little less time to spend on the story lately, but I'll do my best to get it out as soon as I possibly can.**_

_**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, especially to the repeat reviewers. You guys rock! Give it to me straight and let me know what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 9**_

_Fucking phone! _ It always manages to wake me from a fucking perfect sleep.

"What?" I answer crankily.

"Nice to speak to you too." Jasper retorts.

"Whatever it is, can't it fucking wait?" I really want to go back to sleep.

"No. You've been putting off taking care of your business. You know I don't like doing this shit. I can't very well try to get out of it if I'm always in it, now can I?"

Ever since Jasper and Alice got married he's been trying to get away from the family business. Dad finally relented but only if it was a gradual process. Dad's careful about the vibe he wants to send out to those we do business with. If people think there is disharmony in the family then they don't want to do business with us. We can't have that.

"Fine, you fucking pussy! I'll be there when I get there."

"It better be sooner rather than later, you ass." The smartass answers.

_Fucking great! _I was going to have Isabella give me her first real blow job this morning. Now I have to wait. My cock and I are not too happy about that. Seeing her swallow my come last night was so damn sexy. I want to see her on her knees more often, and so I shall.

I decide to go ahead and get dressed before I wake Isabella up. I dress in my black Armani suit and shoes. I am always well dressed. After I put on my gold Rolex watch, I decide it's time to wake her. I grab her robe and make my way to her side of the bed.

"Isabella, it's time to wake up." I say as I stroke her soft hair.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me. I smile as she scowls at me.

"You can go back to sleep if you want after I leave."

"You're going somewhere?" She sounds a little hopeful.

Sometime soon she'll be really sad when I leave. Not sure yet when that will be, but I know its coming. It's inevitable.

Before I have a chance to respond there is a knock on the door. I answer, and Anita brings in our breakfast and sets up. She doesn't even glance Isabella's way. All my employees know that my business is just that … my business. They no better than to try and defy me. No one will help Isabella should she try to escape and if she does try to then they will notify me right away.

Anita leaves and I motion for Isabella to join me. She gets up and grabs the white silk robe that I placed on the bed when I woke her up.

As she sits down she asks me again. "Well, where are you going?"

"Let me be clear with you right now. I don't answer to you. You answer to me. Where I'm going is no business of yours unless I decide to share that with you on my own." I don't mean to be so harsh, but she needs to learn to knock off the attitude.

"Fine. What am I suppose to do while you are gone?" She looks up at me raising her eyebrow.

"I don't care what you do as long as it's in this room." I tell her and then think better of it. What if she were to tear apart my bedroom? I won't take it back now, but she sure as hell better not mess with my stuff.

"I have to stay in here while you're gone?" She asks in disbelief.

She sure is taking a lot of liberties in her actions. She's not the same scared, insecure little girl she was when I first got her. While I'm glad she's not so scared and insecure, I don't like her thinking she can decide what goes on here.

"Of course you're staying here. I can't believe you are even asking me this. You belong to me and you will do as I say." She must remember who is in charge here.

"Ok." She says in a defeated tone.

I don't mean to kill her spirit, but damn, she's got to learn.

"Look, I'm going to my office. I have some work I need to catch up on, but I'll only be gone for a few hours. I'll try to be back by lunchtime. Just watch TV, sleep, do yoga …. whatever."

"Ok." She repeats.

I don't like the way she looks. She looks as if she's going to crawl into her shell again and hide.

We eat in silence during the rest of breakfast. I call Anita back to take our dishes and she's here within two minutes. She's a quick little thing.

"I'm leaving now. I'll see you in awhile." I head out the door, step into the hallway and lock the bolt. It's one of the best locks there is. She's not getting out of this room, especially when I have the only key.

**xxXXxx**

I arrive at my office promptly at eight thirty a.m. Being the boss, I can come in at anytime I desire, but I would like to get back to Isabella as soon as possible not to mention get Jasper off my back.

I own Cullen Properties, a property management company. Most of the properties are owned by me under various aliases. We manage properties around the world, again mostly mine. Of course, I also conduct some of our family business from my office as well. I guess you could say for all intents and purposes that we smuggle guns. We bring in and ship out all sorts of illegal arms here in the United States, in Europe, Russia, and Asia.

We may deal in arms, but we try not to kill. However, if you double cross us or in some other way betray us … watch out because your number is up. That is exactly what happened to Carsova.

I spend some time doing a lot of paperwork. I sign approvals and give my o.k. to transfer funds where needed. I also spend some time on the phone checking in with our various property managers.

At a quarter of ten my secretary, Theresa, informs me that Aro is on the line for me. I wonder what the asshole wants.

"Yeah." I answer. I really have no reason to speak with Aro. Our business is done.

"I just wanted to check in with you and see how our Isabella is working out for you."

"_**My **_ Isabella is working out just fine." I say very irritated.

"My, my, my, a little possessive already, aren't we?" He more states than questions.

"Well, she does belong to me now, doesn't she?" I retort.

He ignores me and continues on. "I just wanted to let you know that if you become unhappy with her, I would be more than happy to offer an exchange. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to place her again. Even my employees wanted to get their hands on her."

I am more than irritated now. I am livid.

"I am not going to return her. I am more than happy with her, not that it is any of your business. If you know what's good for you then you won't call me again regarding Isabella. Are we clear?"

"Calm down, my dear boy. No need to threaten me. I just wanted to know how she was coming along. I want all of my customers to be happy, that's all." He says in a patronizing tone.

"If that's all, I have things to do." I hang up the phone before I give him a chance to answer.

How dare that son of a bitch call me about Isabella. She is mine. I would never give her up. It sounds as if Aro is a little too interested in her. I don't like it one bit.

I continue to finish some paperwork. Twenty minutes later, Jasper strolls in.

"Glad to see you're getting back to your job." He states.

"Yeah, well I had a monkey on my back."

He laughs a little then gets serious. "How is Bella doing?"

"Bella?" Where did he come up with this? Is he giving her nicknames already?

"Isabella." He says as he rolls his eyes.

"No, why did you call her Bella?"

"Because that's what she likes to be called. At least that's what she told Alice. Didn't you know that?" He asks knowing full well I had no idea.

I decide to ignore his egging on and decide to ask Isabella … _Bella_… about it later.

"She's doing quite fine, acclimating quite well."

He smirks. "I bet."

"She hates you already, doesn't she?" He questions.

"No. She's just getting use to me, that's all."

"Mmm Hmm." He hums out. "Right. You do know that you're not exactly easy to get use to?"

"Oh, and I'm sure Alice had an _easy _time getting use to you?" I remind him.

"I told you I made a mistake with Alice." He says very irritated. "I'm trying to stop you from making the same mistakes that I did. These girls don't deserve to be treated this way. How would you feel if you were taken from your life and basically told that you're now somebody's slave and are not allowed to make any decisions for yourself? How would you like to live in fear of doing the wrong thing and paying the price?"

"I don't make all her decisions." I gave her the choice to watch TV or sleep while I was gone didn't I? That's a choice … her choice.

"So, she's free to go?" He says as he cocks his head to the right like the fucking ass that he is.

"Look, if this is all you came to talk about then you can turn around and leave right now. I'm not discussing Isabella with you anymore today." I know he can tell by the certainty in my voice that I am dead serious. He better fucking know.

"Just know this. When you want advice on how to really treat her, and I know you will, then you know how to find me." He states and walks out.

_Fucker. _I thought he had business to discuss. That fucking sneak!

I take about fifteen minutes to calm and compose myself after my fucking dickhead of a brother left. I then return to the paperwork at hand.

Soon all the i's are dotted and the t's are crossed. I hand Theresa the paperwork on the way out and tell her to leave me a voice mail if she needs me. I don't want her calling my cell and interrupting my time with Isabella. I'll check the office voice mail later.

**xxXXxx**

I walk into my bedroom with a couple of deli sandwiches in the late afternoon.

Bella is lying on top of the covers on the bed just staring at the ceiling. _Looks like fun._

"Bored?" I ask her as I set the sandwiches and cokes down on the table.

She gets up and walks over to where I am. "Yes, there's nothing to do."

_Me. _No, I better not say that.

"Why didn't you watch TV?" I have a large flat screen right on the wall.

"I don't really like to watch TV." Never met a girl that didn't like television.

"So, you just slept?"

"Only a little." She answers with a slight yawn.

"What else did you do?" I'm curious to know what she did with her time.

"Nothing. Nothing to do."

"You like to read books?" I remember her reverent touches to the books in the library.

"Yes." She answers simply.

"I can take you to my library later and you can pick some books out."

"I would like that. Thank you." She actually gives me a half smile.

We finish our sandwiches in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked to be called Bella?" I asked her as she took a sip of her coke.

"Because that's usually what my friends call me." The insinuation is in there that we're not on such friendly terms.

"But you just met Alice." How the hell does she become fast friends with her? They only spoke for less than five minutes if that.

"Yes, and she's the first friendly person that I've met in a long time." She smirks. She knows she's getting to me.

"I'll be calling you Bella from now on. Do you have a problem with that?" Go ahead, give me a hard time. _I dare you._

"Suit yourself."

"Why do you give me such a hard time?" I get so exasperated at her attitude sometimes. I like her to have spirit, but not so damn negative.

"Why do you lock me up and keep me against my will?" She snaps back.

"Touché."

**xxXXxx**

Isabella … I mean _Bella_ … and I are now in my library. I am sitting at my desk while I allow her to pick out some books. I told her to take her time.

Taking her time is certainly what she is doing. My library is two levels and she is walking back and forth looking at books. Occasionally, she will pick up a book and carefully flip through the pages. Sometimes she smiles at something she reads and other times she looks a little melancholy.

We take our dinner in the library and then Bella resumes her perusal of the vast selection of books. My collection is quite massive, but there is always room for more.

"Bella, feel free to take as many books as you would like back to the bedroom." See, I can be very accommodating.

"How hospitable of you." She seems to say facetiously.

"I think it is. It's better than sitting in there with nothing to do." She should be grateful.

"Yes, I guess so."

With Bella and me carrying an armload of books, we return to the bedroom. I decide to be even more 'hospitable' and allow her to read on the sofa for awhile. I watch her twist her hair as she reads and even see her lips lift up on one side in sort of a lopsided smile at some points.

I believe I am being very gracious by allowing her sometime to read before we begin tonight's festivities.

After what feels like an insurmountable time, I decide it's time to move on to better things … _much better things_.

"Isabella, mark your place in your book and come over to the bed." I tell her as I rise from the sofa and head to the bed myself. Damn, I forgot to call her 'Bella'.

I hear her sigh and do some shuffling, and soon she is standing before me beside the bed.

She is just so beautiful. I can help myself but to lift my hand and glide the back of it across the perfect porcelain skin of her face. I reach up again and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I have never had the urge to kiss her until now. But, I think I will save that for later. Sometimes a kiss can seem more intimate than even sex … _well, sort of._

Tonight I want to undress her. I look at her and tell her with my eyes not to fight me on any of this. My hands go to the hem of her t-shirt and I ever so slowly begin to lift it up and over her head.

She now stands before me in a lacy, red push-up bra and skinny jeans. She looks divine, but the jeans have to go, but the bra just may stay. Her tits look so lusciously good spilling over the cups.

"Sit on the bed." I tell her and gesture behind us.

She quickly obeys, which I appreciate. I bend down, slide off her flip flops and throw them behind me.

"Stand." I command, and when she complies I make quick work of her jeans leaving her in her matching lacy, red panties_. Magnificent! _

I really want to devour her, but I have other plans for tonight.

"Take off your panties and sit on the bed with your back to the headboard." I order and watch her remove her panties and move robotically to the position on the bed.

I kick off my shoes and take my socks off and crawl on the bed to where I'm sitting in front of her.

"Keep your knees bent and spread them apart."

I hear a soft sigh escape her lips as she does as she's told.

"I want you to touch yourself." I tell her as I feel my cock tightening in my pants as I take in the sight of her pussy before me.

"I …I …I" She starts. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Before I get upset, I decide to help her. "Give me your hand."

She reluctantly places her hand in mine. I take her hand and bring it down to her pussy.

"I want you watching this the whole time. Understand?" If she's going to learn, she needs to pay attention plus it's just a sexy site to see.

"Ok." She answers softly and looks down at our hands on her pussy.

I begin to rub them up and down her slit, but she's not yet aroused so it's dry. I take one of her fingers and one of mine and we enter her tight, warm walls. I have us lightly pumping them inside of her and little by little moisture begins to collect until our hands are nearly saturated.

"Now you can see and feel what it's like to fuck yourself." I'm getting so aroused that I can barely keep it in my pants.

I take our hands out and then insert just two of her fingers. "Fuck yourself Bella."

She stops and looks at me.

"Do it Bella. Fuck yourself. Watch those fingers pumping in and out of that pussy. That's it." I watch her fingers thrusting in and out as I stand up and make quick work of taking off my own clothes.

"Keep going baby." I say as I sit back in front of her and continue my vigil on her pussy.

My hand instantly goes to my throbbing cock. I start at my shaft and work my way up to the pool of leaking pre-cum.

"Take your fingers out." She's not going to like what I tell her to do next.

"Lick your juices off." She closes her eyes tightly and brings her fingers to her mouth and licks them.

My balls tighten in response.

"Put your fingers back in your pussy and coat them. I want a taste now." Bella does as I say and then brings her fingers to my mouth.

I take her fingers one by one into my mouth. Never has a woman tasted this good. "You taste divine. I can't wait until my mouth is on your pussy. Put your fingers back and keep fucking yourself."

As her fingers pump inside her, I run my hand from the base to the tip of my dick and start squeezing and thrusting furiously.

"Ahhh…" I let out in pleasure.

"Take your other hand and start rubbing your clit. I want you to come for me." I tell her as I pick up the pace even further.

She begins rubbing herself as instructed, and she can't seem to hold back a few moans of pleasure.

_Just wait until that's my massive cock, baby._

I look up at Bella's face and notice her eyes are closed. That will not do. "Open your eyes Bella, and keep them on your pussy. Don't stop until I tell you to."

She opens her eyes and looks down at her fingers pumping in and out of her. I notice that she has picked up the speed on her clit.

I imagine Bella's plump lips wrapped around my cock, taking me deeper and deeper inside until I feel the back of her throat. I'm not going to last much longer. Not at all.

"Harder, Bella. Pump harder, rub harder." I yell out as I do the same.

When I see Bella's legs shaking uncontrollably, I begin thrusting faster into my hand. Now, I'm yelling out at my release.

"Oh, fuck Bella! That's it." I look into her pussy as I come and notice her coming as well.

What I wouldn't do to be inside her doing this. That will come soon enough. Yes, before long she'll be begging for it.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Yeah … Edward's being a horny dick. I'm not sure if there were any steps forward this time. It will probably be next weekend before the next chapter is posted. Real life always gets in the way of the imaginary one. Please let me know what you think. I read and appreciate every single review I get. Thanks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 10**_

Isabella is fast becoming an enigma to me. I can never predict what she is going to do or how she is going to act.

When I think she's going to be a little spitfire, she retreats into her shell and vice versa. I don't know if I will ever understand her.

She's been reading a lot. I had no idea a person could read that many hours in the day. I like to read too, but my nose isn't always in a book. When I have to go out and I lock her in, she's reading a book. When I return, she's reading a book. I get it … I have a little bookworm.

She won't open up to me too much. I guess I can understand it to a degree, but I'm all she has. You would think that eventually she would at least become somewhat chatty.

I don't know what it is, but I've become very attached to Bella. I don't like it when I have to leave. I wish I could take her with me. Maybe soon. We will have to do some trial runs.

Luckily, I haven't been needed much at the office or for any other business. I've been able to take care of most things by phone. I go in to the office only occasionally for paperwork and such.

Isabella and I have gone to my library a handful of times. Now is one of those times. I am currently at my desk totally absorbed watching Bella. Once again she is enraptured in a book. She's sitting on my leather couch with her legs underneath her. She has not lifted her eyes from her book once. Did I mention my girl likes books? _I thought so._

What I wouldn't give to bend her over that couch and fuck the shit out of her. I can just imagine her luscious ass sticking up in the air and watching my cock moving in and out of her.

_Fuck! Now I'm all hard again._

Well hell, she is here, and the door is locked. It certainly seems like an opportune moment to me.

I stand up, unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants. Bella obviously hears my zipper because I see her visibly shudder as I bring it down. She keeps her head in the book, but I can see she has formed a tight line with her lips. Sorry honey, but we must earn our keep.

I sit back down in my desk chair with my huge cock standing at attention.

"Come over here Bella." I tell her in what I think is a gentle tone.

She shuts her eyes tightly, puts down her book with a sighs and stands. She turns to look at me and walks toward me with what looks more like false determination. I can tell she wants to refuse me, but she and I both know that she won't. Of course, I haven't decided on ways to punish her in the future, but she doesn't seem to know that. I prefer to keep it that way.

It's important that I do not waver in my orders to her. I can't afford to grow soft … _definitely not likely in some areas_. However, she does seem to bring out a more protective, caring side of me and when you are in the business my family is in it's that kind of attitude that can get you in trouble more often than not.

Till this day, I do not remember one instance in where Edward Sr. has ever admitted that he loves me. I think he cares for me, but he is a very strict and hard man. I don't even know if my mother has seen a softer side of him. I never see them in any kind of loving embrace.

Bella is biting her lip as she stands before me. She won't look down, but I know that she knows what's peeking up at her.

"Remove your clothes." I demand softly.

She lets out the smallest of sighs and begins to unbutton and remove her blouse. Her shoes and skirt soon join the blouse on the floor. She looks up at me as she stands in her lacey blue bra and panties.

"All of it Bella." I remind her.

She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra and then hooks her fingers in the sides of her panties and brings them down to her ankles and steps out of them.

_Oh my girl is quite a sight!_

"Come towards me." I hold my hand out and patiently wait for her to put her hand in mine.

Once I have a hold of her hand, I gently pull her forward so she is standing right before me. In fact, her legs are touching my knees.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I say as I reach up and cup her tempting breasts.

She doesn't answer but then again I didn't expect her to.

"I want you on your knees."

She looks pleadingly at me, but my demeanor does not waver. She reluctantly kneels down before me.

"It's time, Bella, to learn how to please me with your mouth." Just saying that makes my impossibly large dick grow even longer right before our very eyes.

She gulps. I know what she's thinking.

"Oh, it will fit. You need not worry." I say with satisfaction. It doesn't seem to make her feel any better, but then again this is about me. She will learn to love doing this for me. I have had women beg me to let them suck my cock. Bella will be no different … just better.

"Please …" She pleads. She should be saying 'Please let me suck your massive cock.' But no, she's begging me not to make her do this. She has to learn sometime, might as well be now.

"Don't worry. I'll guide you along. You'll do fine." I tell her.

She just remains staring chest level at me.

"Bella, you need to look at my dick. You know it's not going to bite you." And you better not bite it. I don't say that out loud because I don't want to give her any ideas, but I think she knows better anyway. Fear of punishment helps.

"Remember the excellent hand job you gave me? I want you to start out like that, using your hands."

She gently grasps my member in her hand and begins slowly pumping me. Her little hands feel so good, but her mouth will feel better.

"Now while you're holding my dick put the head in your mouth and suck on it gently." Damn, the anticipation is killing me.

"That's it, baby. Swirl your tongue around it." _Oh God!_ "Yeah, like that. Now take my dick in a little bit deeper." _Fuck yeah!_ "Suck harder."

My girl is a fucking natural …. A born cock sucker.

"Go deeper. Ahh …. that's it. Yes." _Oh hell yes!_ "Hollow out those cheeks and really suck."

_Oh fuck!_ I'm not going to last much longer. Damn, she gives good head.

"Bob your head up and down and keep hollowing out those cheeks." I can't help the moans that escape me. This feels so fucking good. Bella will definitely be doing this more often.

Wouldn't this be a great way to take care of morning wood? We may have to find out tomorrow morning.

"Fuck …yes!" I don't ever remember a woman's lips feeling this good around me.

"I'm fixing to come. Get ready to swallow it all." Right after I finish saying that I shoot my load unable to endure it any longer.

She chokes a little but swallows it all like the good girl I knew she would be.

"Damn Bella. That was excellent." I think it's time I returned the favor. I mean I do have a delectably fine girl sitting bare right before me.

"Lie back." I tell her as I move out of the chair and kneel before her.

"Please, no. I'm not ready for sex. Please don't make me." She begs.

"Bella, we're not going to have sex now. Relax. Take in a deep breath." I tell her as I can see the panic in her eyes.

She takes a deep breath but seems to relax only slightly.

"I'm just going to reciprocate. I'm going to make you feel good. Spread your legs for me." I nudge them as she opens them up for me.

"You don't have to do that. I don't want that."

"Yes, you do. You just don't know it. I promise you will enjoy this. This will be the best you've had yet." I'm starting to get all hard just thinking about the frenzy that I'll be working her into.

"Grab the table legs behind you and don't let go." I point to the small table that's near her head. She's definitely going to want something to hold on to.

I start bringing my face down to her beautiful pink pussy. I hear her whimper in protest, but I just ignore this. I know she will be feeling pure bliss soon. I start with one long lick from the bottom of her slit to the top. She's got her head back and is holding on tightly to the table legs.

I take my fingers and spread her lips open more. _What a fucking fantastic sight._

I continue to lick her from the bottom to the top. I then spend a little time swirling my tongue around her clit.

I remove my tongue and open up her pussy some more to stare at what my girl has to offer me.

_A fucking buffet!_

I take two fingers and begin thrusting them inside her pussy. I then bring my mouth back and begin licking her all over. She is so wet now. I have never had a pussy that tasted so good. In fact, most the time I just didn't worry about this, but with her …. well, I want to please her too.

I add another finger and now I have three fingers pumping in and out of her. I bring my tongue back to her clit and begin furiously licking it, swirling it all around.

"Uhh…." I hear Bella grunt out. I knew she'd like this.

Her legs begin shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes are so tightly closed; she'll probably give herself wrinkles. I notice her hands are turning white holding on to the table legs so tightly.

"Look down Bella. Look at me eating your pussy." I stop until I see her open her eyes and look down at me. My eyes meet hers and it seems for the very first time I see a little bit of longing in her eyes. I knew this would get to her.

"How does it feel?" Don't you dare say 'ok'.

"It feels … it feels good." I can tell she didn't like admitting that. _I know she wanted to say it feels fanfuckingtastic!_

I continue my assault on her pussy and her legs once again begin shaking uncontrollably.

"Ohhh…." She can't help the moans and sounds coming out of her mouth.

Soon her legs are going crazy and her head is thrashing back and forth. She's trying to keep her emotions in check but I think even she can see that it's a fruitless effort.

I would love this sweet nectar of hers to come out in waves but just licking up what she gives me is enough to for me to get my fill. I still can't believe I actually like the way she tastes, but damn, if it isn't the sweetest liquid.

I move to sit beside her. She is all flushed now, but I do see a single tear rolling down her cheek. I must have been that good. Yeah … wishful thinking.

"What's wrong?" I ask her and wipe her tear away.

"Everything." She answers simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Can I just talk without worrying about upsetting you?" She asks as if I am some kind of tyrant.

"Yes."

"I don't like doing this stuff." Now that seems like a lie to me. She seemed quite into it a moment ago.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself to me."

"My body may betray me, but I really don't want or like doing these things with you." She can tell by the look on my face that I'm starting to get a little upset so she quickly backtracks.

"I mean I just didn't ever see myself becoming sexually involved with someone until I was much older."

"It doesn't seem to make much difference. You're just experiencing pleasure much sooner that's all." Seems quite simple to me. She's lucky it's me she's with and not someone other dick.

"Maybe, but all the things that should be present aren't there."

Huh?

"You've lost me."

"I mean love. Love. I never thought I would be doing any of these things without loving someone and them loving me in return. It's everything I thought it wouldn't be." A few more tears escape her eyes.

What do I say to this? I know she's not in love with me, and I'm definitely not in love with her. But, I'm no monster. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I don't want her to feel hurt.

"Look, I know this may not have turned out the way you may have wanted, but it doesn't have to be so bad. I'm not going to treat you badly. This situation could improve if you give it a chance."

"A chance to what? To keep 'servicing' you? To keep you happy and to hell with the way I feel?" Now she seems to be getting angry. My little fiery kitten is coming out.

She begins to add to her little tirade. "And how do I know that you're not going to hurt me? You already have and you have promised to punish me again if you think I'm out of line. How do I know you're not going to punish me now because I'm speaking my mind?"

"I'm not going to punish you for speaking your mind. We're alone now and I asked you what was wrong. I want an honest answer and you're giving me one. I'm not promising you anything. I just want to know how you feel since you're upset." I can't promise her anything but I would like to know what goes on in that head of hers since she's so hard to read.

"My life is not my own anymore. I'm not 'allowed' to make any decisions." She says with air quotes. "All my hopes and dreams, my aspirations … they've all gone down the drain now."

"What were some of your hopes and dreams?" I ask her.

"Do you really want to know?" She's looking at me as if she doesn't believe me.

"I asked didn't I? Yes, I want to know."

"For one thing, I wanted to finish high school. I only have one year left. Then I hoped to go to college. I knew I'd have to work my way through since I didn't have any money, but it's always been a dream of mine. I'd hoped to be a teacher. I love being around children and I love to watch them develop and grow. I wanted to make the world a better place, and now I'll never get my chance." The tears just start pouring out now.

I do the only thing I can think to do. I pull her into my arms and let her cry. The amazing thing is she doesn't stop me.

I guess I could talk to Jasper and Alice … just to see what ideas they may have. But, I won't let her go. It's not even an option.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**It's been a long week, but I finally got this chapter done. I told you Edward was a horny bastard. He still doesn't quite understand how Bella feels, but he's getting an inkling. Thanks for reading. Give it to me straight and let me know what you think.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 11**_

This girl is always confusing me. What is she doing to me? Why do I care so much about how she feels? I can't deny it though; I do care.

I haven't touched her sexually since our talk in the library, and it's been three days. Three long days. It's not just the pleasure I receive from her that I miss. I miss my hands being on her … touching her soft, porcelain skin with sweet caresses and holding her close to me at night.

I know I could have easily done anything I wanted with her, but I just couldn't. After that talk, I was starting to feel guilty, and I don't like it one bit. I'm not use to feeling guilt.

I feel like I don't even know how to talk to her. Which leads us to my current predicament … knocking on Jasper's door doing something I thought I'd never do … asking for help.

"Edward?" Alice asks as she opens the door. "I didn't know you were coming by today."

"I just want to talk to Jasper for a few minutes. Is he available?" I want to get down to business on what I want to know. I don't have time for pleasantries.

"He's not here, but why don't you come in. He should be home soon." Alice says as she widens the door for me.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asks as she shows me to their living room.

"No, thank you."

"How is Isabella?" She inquires as she sits down across from me.

"You mean Bella?" I look pointedly at her.

"Yes, Bella." I don't even seem to faze her. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing just fine."

"Come now, Edward. We both know that's not true. I of all people would know that she is not doing fine."

"Look, she's adjusting. She has a hard time, but she's getting there."

"Edward, please let me help. Let me and Jasper help." She pleads.

"We don't need any help." I reply stonily.

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to Jasper."

"About?" She prods.

"About …" I sigh. "About Bella." I resign myself now. I guess there's no harm in speaking with Alice.

"Are you hurting her?" Her eyes turn in to narrow slits as she awaits my answer.

"No. God, no. Why do you assume that?" Naturally, she assumes the worst.

"Because it's you Edward. You don't realize how you hurt someone … whether it's with your hand or your words. Bella is at your mercy. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"Come off it Alice. If I hadn't taken her then someone much worse would have taken her. Aro himself is interested in her."

"Oh, God. Edward, he's an awful, awful man." She shudders as if a cold wind has tickled her spine.

"I know. So as you can clearly see, she's better off with me." And she is.

"She's better off with you if you treat her right." Alice says with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm treating her just fine." I retort.

"No, I don't think so." The smartass replies. "She needs help, Edward. More help than you are willing to give her."

"Is Jasper coming home soon or not?" I asked getting pretty aggravated.

"Are you afraid to talk to me?"

"Why would I be afraid?" _Preposterous._

"Because I know how Bella feels, and I can tell you what you're doing wrong. I don't think you want to know. I think you think that Jasper will give you some instant fix. There is no instant fix for this. Bella is in a lot of pain, and I'm the only one in this family other than your mother that can identify with that."

"What do you mean my mother?" What does she know of my mother?

"Oh, come on, Edward. I know you're not that naive. You know your father does not treat Elizabeth right. He may not have obtained her the way that you did Bella, but he treats her very cruelly. Do you really want to follow in his footsteps?" She asks pointedly.

Did I? I know I'm supposed to take over the business one day, but does that mean I have to act just like my father? His attitude does keep us together as a family to be reckoned with. However, Alice is right. He does treat my mother rather cruelly. He shows no affection towards her. I have seen the dark circles under her eyes and the occasional bruises she sometimes sports. I guess I just didn't want to believe that he would hurt my mother.

Alice could tell I was thinking things through. That was obvious by her next statements.

"Your mother has shown nothing but affection to you and Emmett and Jasper. Emmett seems to be the only one to never take to his father's ways. Thank God, Jasper learned the error of his ways." _Just who do you think she's leaving out of this little circle of goodness?_

I admit that Jasper has changed immensely.

"It wasn't only me that helped him see the light. Your mother and Emmett did as well. Your mother does not deserve the treatment your father gives her. No one does, not even Bella. Do you know how hard it is to feel unloved, and treated like an object and not a person? Your mother does. At least she did until she had her children. At least her children have returned her love. Edward, if you keep treating Bella like you are now then she is only going to become more and more like a zombie. Soon it will be too late to turn things around and she will lose the vibrant, loving person she once was. Do you really want that to happen?" Alice actually has a few tears in her eyes.

"No, I don't, it's just … damn … this is so hard." And so fucking frustrating.

"I know. You wouldn't want to be treated the way you treat Bella and I know you don't want your mother to be treated that way. Have you even introduced her to Elizabeth?" She asks a question she already seems to know the answer to.

"No."

"You know why that is, don't you?"

"Yes, I guess so." I hate admitting this to her.

"Right, you don't want to see the look on her face when she realizes how you got Bella and how you treat her." Her voice has risen slightly.

It's true. As much as I seek my father's approval, I also seek my mother's.

"Look Edward, if you promise not to hurt her anymore and that includes any sexual acts, then I promise you we won't try to take her away from you."

_Oh, hell no!_

"She's mine. I won't let you take her away from me. How dare you even suggest that!" I am livid now. They will not take her away from me. I can't believe they've been planning this.

"We wouldn't try to take her away from you completely. We know she has nowhere to go. But, she needs help and so do you. We just want to stop her from hurting. Believe me Edward, I know how she feels. I don't want her to turn into a shadow of her former self. That's not fair to her." She's getting a little louder now as she tries to get her point across.

What about me? What's fair to me? Hell, I don't even know anymore.

"I don't ever want to hear any more talk about Bella being taken from me. You all know perfectly well what I'm capable of. I concede that I may need help as far as Bella is concerned, but I will not stand for my own family betraying me. You know very well that my father would be on my side in an instant if anything were to happen." She has to know that I mean business. I don't want to threaten them, but I will carry out on any threat if they try to betray me.

"Yes, I am quite certain of that. I just wish above anything else that you will see Bella as a person and not an object. Edward, it will only get worse and never better if you keep this up. Please, I beg you, for Bella's sake, help her and help yourself. Deep down, I know you are a good person like Emmett and Jasper. Let that side of you come out." Alice is pleading with me now.

"I can't afford to become soft Alice. My job demands that I stay focused." I can see Alice's point, but I have to maintain a certain persona for the family.

"You don't have to become soft in your job, but you can become softer with Bella. Have you ever thought that your job is part of the problem?" She asks.

"I don't have a problem with my job." I am good at my job and no one can deny that.

"I think you do. I think it has hardened you, and made you into a person that you don't recognize anymore." She replies with what sounds like a bit of disgust in her voice.

Did she forget who she's talking to?

"Is that why you want Jasper out of the family business? To make him all soft?" I raise my voice at her.

"No. Jasper wants out on his own accord. I don't make him do anything just like he doesn't make me do anything. We support each other. Jasper didn't like the man he was becoming by following in your father's footsteps. I don't think you really like the man you are becoming either."

What kind of man am I becoming? I don't think I know the answer to that myself.

I can't take anymore of this. I have to get out of here.

"I've got to go. Tell Jasper I was looking for him, would you?"

"Sure." She hesitates for a second and then speaks. "But Edward, please think about what I said. Please just try for one second to put yourself in Bella's shoes.

I get up and walk towards the door. "I'll think about it."

When I enter the bedroom I find Bella curled up on the sofa with a book in her hand, but she's asleep.

As I look at her sleeping form, I try to imagine all the horrors she went through before she came to me. I don't know everything that happened with her, and I probably never will. Hell, I doubt I even want to know.

Maybe I have moved a little too fast with her. However, she is here for me, but maybe, just maybe, I could be here a little for her too. I've just never had to worry about someone else's feelings before. I know I'm a selfish bastard, but that's the way I've always lived my life. I admit I always need to get my way. I can't change overnight, and I really don't plan to change that much. One little talk with Alice isn't going to make me give Bella up or start treating her in a drastically different way.

I take the book out of her hand and lay it on the table, and I cover her with a blanket.

I've got a lot to think about.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Yeah … not a lot of action this chapter, but some necessary conversation. Remember Edward is pig-headed, arrogant, and selfish. It's going to take awhile for anything to penetrate into that brain of his. Let me know what you think, Yay or Nay? (Hopefully Yay, but I always love to hear what you say regardless.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 12**_

We are in the shower now. As much as I want to shove my dick into Bella from behind; I refrain.

I am more than ready to have sex with her, but I know she is not. It shouldn't matter, but it does. I don't ever want to feel like I'm raping someone. However, the way Alice and Bella have spoken, it's as if I already have.

I can't help but run my hands over her tits. They are just so round, so perfect, and so begging for my attention. At least, I think they are.

I let my hands explore downward toward her perfectly squeezable ass. I run my hands around her front but stop myself from ramming my fingers into her tight wetness. I assume she's wet, but what do I know? I seem to be getting a lot of things wrong lately.

At the very least, I would like her down on her knees, but I just can't seem to make her. Sometimes I wish I had never talked to Alice. My conscience has grown, and I'm not use to having much of a conscience as far as women are concerned. I know that's a terrible thing to say, but it's true.

"You can go out and get ready now." I tell her as I remove my hands from her body.

She seems surprised that I'm not making her wash me.

_Honey, I'm just as surprised as you are._

I take my time finishing up in the shower as I try to collect my thoughts. I want … no, I need some action, yet I just can't seem to enforce anything.

After my shower I enter the bedroom to find Bella already dressed and sitting on the sofa with her wet hair reading another book.

As I am getting dressed, my cell phone disturbs the silence.

"What is it?" I answer without looking at the number.

"Edward Cullen, is that anyway to answer your phone?" My mother scolds me.

"Sorry Mom, I didn't know it was you," I apologize. I notice that when I say 'Mom', Bella looks up from her book.

I walk a little further away from the sitting area for more privacy.

"Why is it that I had to hear from Jasper that you have a girlfriend?" She asks.

_Fucking Jasper! He just had to open his big, fat mouth._

"It's still sort of new. I just didn't think she was ready for me to spring the whole family on her," I say trying to think fast on my feet.

"Well, too late. You are both coming over for dinner tonight. No excuses." My mother knows it's hard for me to say 'no' to her.

"Fine, but can you please try not to overwhelm her?" I can't have her asking too many questions.

"You really care about this girl, don't you?" She asks me in a much softer tone.

"Like I said, it's still new. We're still trying to figure things out." She has no idea how fucked up this situation really is. She would be absolutely livid if she knew.

"So you say. A mother knows about these kinds of things. What's her name? How old is she?" I can tell she is about to unload a barrage of questions. I have to put a stop to this.

"Her name is Bella and she's nineteen." Nineteen is pushing it, but I could never tell my mother that she is really seventeen. She would flip out.

"That's kind of young, Edward. Are you sure she's ready for a relationship?"

"Mom, please. I need you to leave this alone. We are working everything out. Please promise me that you won't bombard her with questions. She's very shy and she scares easily." There. That should help my 'situation'.

"Alright," my mom concedes. "I won't ask her many questions. I expect you at seven."

"The fewer questions the better. I don't want to scare her away." Not that she has anywhere to go.

"I promise; I'll be good. I'll see you tonight, honey." She says and hangs up.

I hang up the phone and sigh. I look over to where Bella is sitting and notice her head is back in her book. Good, she didn't hear the conversation.

Now I have to figure out how I'm going to handle this. Dad knows everything but Mom knows nothing, and I intend to keep it that way.

I sit down on the sofa next to Bella and see her stiffen. _God, I'm getting tired of that._

"Bella, we need to have a talk," I tell her as I take her book from her and set it on my other side.

"Ok …." She's looking at me warily.

"We are going out tonight, and it's very important that you behave. There will be extreme consequences if you don't."

"Where are we going?" She asks me as she pulls at the bottom of her top.

"We are going to dinner at my parent's house." I wait to gauge her reaction.

She looks up at me, and I almost see hope in her eyes. I have to squash that now.

"Know now that there will be absolutely no chance that you will be able to escape. Not only will I have my men with me, but my father has men keeping guard as well. Don't even attempt it," I tell her sternly.

"Remember you will act as my girlfriend. You will not speak of how you came to me, or whether or not you want to be with me. You will speak respectfully and give answers that a girlfriend would be expected to give. Do you understand?"

"What if they ask how we met?" She timidly asks.

"You will tell them that a mutual friend introduced us. Also if anyone asks, you are nineteen years old. Got that?" I demand an answer of her.

"Yes," she whispers.

"I expect you to be intelligent enough to answer questions as you would think I would want you to answer them. I want your answers to be quick and to the point. Do not ask them any questions. You will be sitting next to me and if I squeeze your leg then I am giving you a warning and that means you better correct your behavior and quick."

She gives me a small nod.

"I will not hesitate to punish you at my parent's house. My father knows everything and he condones my behavior, so do not think you will find any sympathy there. I will punish you in front of everyone if I see fit. I'd rather keep this a civil affair, but do not forget for one moment who you belong to."

"Do I have to do anything like hold your hand or kiss you?" She asks seeming to shudder at the thought.

"Just follow my lead." I annoyingly answer.

"Ok," she answers but her head is down and I can sense she is quietly crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I'll mess up. I'm scared to meet your father," she tells me truthfully.

"You don't need to worry about my father. He won't hurt you. You just have to follow my rules and everything will be fine." I don't know where this sudden fear of my father came from. I guess since I said he condones my behavior it was enough to scare her.

I admit I am worried about tonight, but only because I don't want my mother to find out about our situation. Nothing would change if she did know, but the less she knows the better. To tell the truth, I'm not sure exactly how my father will behave toward Bella. I do know that he will let me handle her should anything go wrong. I don't expect it will.

**xxXXxx**

It's almost time to leave, and Bella is in the bathroom curling her hair. I had her dress up tonight. I want us to look our best when I introduce us to my parents.

She comes out and takes my breath away. She is wearing a simple black wrap dress that ties at the waist and black heels. The cascading curls of her hair complement her beautiful face.

I try to compose myself and my instant hardness.

"You look really nice." I grab her hand and lead us to the door.

"Um, thanks." I don't know if she's is unsure of her beauty or if she is just nervous and scared about dinner. I suspect it's the latter.

I decide to drive us tonight in my black Audi. My men are following behind.

When we arrive, I almost want to shit my pants. Emmett's monstrous Hummer is parked in the driveway. That means the bitch, Rosalie, is here.

_Fucking great!_

Anything could happen now.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Sorry it took me awhile to get this out. Real life gets in the way sometimes. Who knows what could happen with Rosalie. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 13**_

I am very apprehensive as I open the car door for Bella and help her out. I don't know what possessed my mother to invite Emmett and Rosalie. After all the talk about making Bella feel comfortable, she goes and does this. Well, actually, it probably makes me more uncomfortable. Rosalie is a very squeaky wheel, and a nosy bitch to boot.

For some odd reason, my father tolerates Rosalie. Maybe he does it because he knows she makes Emmett so happy, although my father being concerned about anybody's happiness sounds preposterous. More likely, Rosalie reminds him of a female version of himself … though Rosalie is a bit more 'righteous' in her ways. She tore Jasper apart when she found out about how Alice came to be. I wouldn't put it past her to tear in to me if she suspected the same thing, which I'm sure she could.

We are nearing the front door when I get the sudden urge to escort Bella back to the car and just leave when suddenly the front door is thrown open and there stands my mother.

"Edward, dear, I'm so happy to see you," she says as she steps forward to kiss me on my cheek.

"And this lovely lady must be Bella," she states as she moves to Bella and embraces her in a quick hug.

Bella looks taken aback but reciprocates none the less.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," my girl politely says.

"Nonsense child, call me Elizabeth," mother lovingly chides her.

"Well, let's not stand out here all night. Come in, come in. I would like to introduce Bella to everyone before we sit down to dinner."

She takes Bella's hand and leads her into the living room where the others are seated. I follow behind like a little puppy.

Mother leads Bella over to where father is sitting and he quickly stands to greet them. "Bella, this is my husband and Edward's father, Edward Sr."

"N…nice to m…meet you, Sir," Bella stutters out nervously as she extends her hand.

Father looks over at me with a half disgusted look at Bella's greeting. He ignores her hand, nods once, and sits back down.

You can always count on my father to make things uncomfortable.

Before either of us have a chance to react to my father's rudeness, Bella is quickly turned around and embraced in a big bear hug from Emmett.

I can hear her breathing becoming rapid and see her body stiffen like a board.

"Emmett! Where are your manners? You're scaring the poor girl," my mother scolds him.

Emmett steps back and a look of horror covers his face as he notices Bella shaking.

"I'm so sorry. I was just so happy to meet you." He quickly apologizes.

In an unexpected move, Rosalie's hands gently touch Bella's shoulders. "It's alright sweetheart; he really didn't mean to scare you. He tends to get a little overexcited when he meets people."

_Sweetheart? She called her sweetheart? _

_Fuck!_ She knows. I don't know how, but she fucking knows. She has to or else she wouldn't be being so nice to her.

"My name's Rosalie but please call me Rose," she says as Bella seems to visibly relax … somewhat.

_What the fuck? She doesn't even let me call her Rose. Bitch!_

"Bella. My name's Bella. It's nice to meet you." Bella still sounds nervous, but at least she doesn't stutter this time.

"Really Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Emmett and it's a pleasure to meet you." Emmett tentatively holds out his hand seeming nervous of her reaction.

"It's ok, Emmett. You just startled me." Bella extends her hand and they softly shake hands.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, why don't we all have dinner now?" Mother leads the way into the dining room and the rest of us obediently follow her.

Just as we sit down, water and a salad is placed in front of each of us by the servants. Bella glances over at me and then at Rosalie nervously.

Rosalie smiles and picks up her salad fork and begins to take a bite. Bella copies her, and with that we all begin our first course.

After our main course, our plates are cleared and we await our dessert. Mother begins her small inquest.

"So, Bella, are you going to school or working?" She asks.

_Shit._ We didn't discuss this. _What the fuck do I say?_

"I'm taking time off before going back to school. I'm not currently working. I'm just trying to figure everything out right now." She answers smoothly, surprising me.

"Well, you're still young, you've got time," my mother replies.

"How old are you Bella?" Rosalie asks with her eyebrow raised.

_Here we go._

"Um, nineteen." Bella stumbles on her answer and of course Rosalie picks up immediately.

"Nineteen, really? Wow, you look so much younger. Doesn't she Edward?" She asks as she moves her suspicions toward me.

Emmett is looking back and forth between me and Rosalie. He's a lot more intuitive than people like to give him credit for. He seems to be catching on. His eyes narrow at me as he too waits on my answer.

My mother saves me from answering.

"The gift to look younger is something you'll treasure in your later years Bella." Bella also seems grateful to my mother. Of course, I know she is afraid she'll be punished. To be honest, I really didn't plan on punishing her … unless of course, she was totally out of control. With Bella, fear seems to be a deep motivator.

My father has been quiet as usual throughout the whole affair. I don't really care for the sneer I see when he looks at Bella. I don't understand that. He seems almost offended by her presence, and he is the reason that she is here in the first place. Did he expect me to leave her chained in my basement? Even I am not the cruel.

"Bella … Elizabeth, Alice, and I are planning a day at the spa this Tuesday. Would you like to join us? Since you're not working and all?" As Rosalie asks that last question she looks at me pointedly just daring me to find a way out of this.

"I … I … I can't. I'm …" She can't seem to find the words to finish her sentence.

"We already have plans that day." I answer looking straight into Rosalie's piercing blue eyes.

"No problem. We'll just change it to another day," Rosalie retorts.

"That just won't work. We plan on spending all week together. Sorry." Of course, I'm not sorry at all and just like Rosalie, I won't back down.

"How about ..." Before Rosalie finishes her sentence my father interrupts.

"Enough Rosalie!" He yells. He tones his voice down a little and continues. "He said they were busy. They have a new relationship. We should give them some time."

My father abruptly throws his napkin down on the table and leaves the room.

I can tell Bella is starting to slightly shake. I try to calm her by gently rubbing her knee and that only seems to stiffen her up.

_Great!_ She thinks I'm mad. It's not her fault Rosalie is such a fucking bitch.

Before anything can progress without the presence of my father, I figure we better not press our luck and should leave.

"Mother, dinner was great, but I think Bella and I should head home now," I say as I stand up and take Bella's hand and pull her up beside me.

"But, Edward, what about dessert?" my mother asks as the servants make their way out of the kitchen with dessert.

"I'm full from dinner. How about you?" I ask Bella as I turn to her for her expected answer.

"I'm full as well, Mrs. Cul … I mean Elizabeth." Bella politely says.

My mother looks a little crestfallen. "Well, alright, but next time I would like a longer visit."

"Yes, Mother, next time … I promise," I tell her as I walk up to her and kiss her cheek.

As we begin to leave. Rosalie pipes up. "I'll walk you both out."

"That's not necessary," I answer coldly.

"It's my pleasure," Rosalie says as she sidles up to Bella and takes her other arm.

I look over to my mother and Emmett to see what expressions they may be wearing. Emmett is looking over at me menacingly. Neither one of them have their eyes on Rosalie or Bella. They are both looking at me. Emmett looks like an angry grizzly bear and my mother looks totally baffled. Great, now she knows something is up. I just hope that Emmett and Rosalie don't plan on sharing with her.

As we walk out the door, Rosalie begins speaking to Bella. "Bella, I want you to know that you are welcome at my house anytime. Emmett and I would love to have you. You don't have to be anywhere you don't want to be."

"Rosalie," I say in warning.

"Edward, slavery was abolished a long time ago." She notices my look and narrows her eyes.

"I know exactly how Bella came into your life. She is a person not an object. Don't you think I learned the signs after Jasper got Alice? Don't think for one minute that you are going to get away with this."

"This is none of your business Rosalie. If you know what's good for you, you will stay out of my business." I warn her.

"Don't you dare tell me to stay out of this Edward Cullen. I know that your sick father gave you Bella as a gift. I know that you are treating her like an object. I know that she doesn't want to be with you, and I know that she is younger than nineteen. I know what a sick individual you are."

"You know nothing. Nothing! You better keep your nose out of my business, and you better stay the hell away from Bella." I grab Bella roughly and throw her into the front seat of the car.

"Don't you hurt her Edward!" Rosalie yells out.

"You just worry about yourself." I stalk off to my side of the car and throw the door open. In less than five seconds we are speeding out of the driveway.

I should have never come to dinner. I should learn how to tell my mother 'no'.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**I know a lot of you thought Rosalie would be ugly to Bella, but I thought it would be better for her to be ugly to the one who truly deserves it … Edward. He's got a lot to think about, but he is a stubborn fool. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 14**_

We are back now at home and in my room. Rosalie has made me so mad that I just have to have a drink. I really hate that bitch.

I pour myself some Jack Daniels and throw it back quickly and then pour another glass. I need something strong.

Bella just sits on the couch watching me and not moving a muscle.

What is she worried about? I haven't threatened her.

I have drink after drink until I'm feeling better, and Rosalie is nothing but a bad memory.

I look over at Bella and notice how sexy she looks in that dress. Damn, she is beautiful. I would love nothing more than to have her beneath me right now.

_Fuck! _ I am so horny. I want to see her with droplets of water running down her soft, supple body.

I start unbuttoning my shirt, keeping my eyes on her the whole time. The more I watch her, the sexier she becomes even if she does have a frown on her face.

I walk towards the bathroom. "Come 'ere Bella. I think you're very dirty and need to be cleaned," I say as I bend my finger back, calling her over.

"I'm tired, Edward. Can I just go to sleep?" She asks nervously.

"You can sleep after you've had a shower. Come on, my dirty girl." I lick my lips as she walks toward me. _Damn_, my girl is beautiful.

As she gets closer, I impatiently grab her hand and pull her into the bathroom. My hands immediately go to the tie on her dress. In seconds, I have the dress off of her and she is left in only her panties and heels.

_Fuck me! What a sight!_

"Please, Edward, can't we do this later? You're drunk," she pleads with me.

_Nah_ … I know how to hold my liquor.

"I'm fine, and so are you, baby." I pick her up and set her on the vanity facing me. I quickly discard my unbuttoned shirt and then push myself in between her legs.

I can't help but to lean in and take her earlobe in my mouth. My hand wanders down from her neck all the way to her breasts. I immediately squeeze it and then run my fingers over her nipple.

For the first time I get the urge to taste her mouth. I'm not generally a kisser, but it's her fault for turning me on so much.

I move my lips to hers, and she quickly turns her head.

"Come on, kiss me," I softly demand.

"Please, no. I've never been kissed. I want to wait until your breath doesn't smell like alcohol," she begs.

Fine, I'll allow her this concession. I just continue to pepper kisses down her throat and chest.

"Stand up," I say. I grab her hands and pull her to a standing position. I put my hands in the sides of her panties and quickly pull them down. I then pick her up and set her back down on the vanity, leaving her heels on.

I grab some towels, lay them on the floor and then get down on my knees. I'm kneeling before her now. I hear her inhale sharply as I pull her body to the edge of the counter. I force her knees wide apart. Now her beautiful pussy is on display for me.

_What a fucking sight!_

I need her wet and glistening. Nothing like a few drinks and pussy to wash the day away.

I immediately bring my fingers up and open up her folds. She's still not wet, but watch this!

My tongue makes contact with her clit, and that is enough to do the trick. I can feel the wetness seeping underneath my tongue. _Mmm_, it usually doesn't taste so damn good to me. But _fuck!_ My girl is always surprising me.

Her breathing becomes more labored as I continue my assault on her clit. My fingers are now roaming freely up and down her slit lavishing in the moisture that has gathered.

Before I realize it, my fingers are thrusting inside her warm, wet walls. She is so fucking tight. I just have to sit back for a second and watch my fingers pump in and out of her imagining the whole time that it's my cock.

I can't take it anymore; I really have to taste the inside of her. I thrust my tongue inside her pussy and begin pumping it in place of my fingers. Her legs are shaking beside me. I'm not sure who is enjoying this more.

I stop for a moment. "Say my name," I demand before I plunge back in.

When she doesn't respond, I stop my actions once again and look up to her face. "Say my name." This time though it sounds more like a plea than a demand.

"Ed … Edward," she gasps out.

_Fuck! That went straight to my dick._

She can try to deny it all she wants; she is enjoying this.

My tongue begins to concentrate solely on her clit as I continue my ministrations on her pussy with my fingers.

Her legs are shaking uncontrollably around my head. Bella comes hard into my mouth. I still can't believe how fucking delicious she tastes.

I stand up between her legs and cup her face. She looks confused and lost.

"You taste un-fucking-believable." I kiss the side of her face.

Suddenly I am hit with vertigo.

"Whoa … the room is moving," I tell her trying to get her eyes to steady me.

**xxXXxx**

_Fuck! _It feels like a fucking freight train has run through my head.

How the hell did I get in bed? I don't remember going to bed.

I remember Rosalie … the fucking bitch. I remember having some drinks to forget the bitch. I remember Bella looking like sex on legs.

_Shit!_ What did I do?

I sit up in bed and notice a glass of water and some aspirin sitting on the nightstand. I quickly take the aspirin and practically gulp down all the water.

I look beside me and the bed is empty. I almost panic when I decide to get up and check the sofa.

There she is, fast asleep. She's curled up in a ball covered with a thin afghan. She looks so small, so innocent.

_She is innocent, you fucking dickhead!_

I gently pick her up and carry her to the bed. I carefully lay her down on the bed and she stirs.

"Mom," she calls out. "I miss you Mom." She begins to softly cry.

I feel so bad for her. I want to comfort her and tell her that everything will be ok. But is that the truth? Will she ever feel ok here with me? Why is it that she stirs so many feelings within me?

I sit down beside her on the bed and begin to stroke her hair. "Shh, Bella. You're going to be alright."

I don't know if I believe my own words, but I can try. I can try to make things better for her. I just don't know where to start. I can't let her go … I won't let her go. Besides, even if I did let her go then she would be in danger from Aro and his men, and I won't let that happen. She's mine. She belongs here with me. If only I can convince her of this.

I still don't understand what happened last night … how I ended up in the bed and Bella ended up on the couch.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and see Bella open her eyes.

She quickly sits up and looks at me. "How did I get over here?"

"I carried you over here. Why were you on the couch?"

"I … I … I couldn't sleep," she answers nervously.

She's a terrible liar. She's never been able to lie to me.

"No really, Bella, why were you on the couch?" I press.

"I was afraid," she answers looking down.

"Afraid of what?" I ask, although I already know the answer.

"You."

"Why?"

"You were drunk." She looks up at me as if to gauge my expression.

"I know, but I wouldn't have hurt you." I don't think I could even hurt her if I was drunk.

"I was afraid you were going to make me have sex with you."

I wouldn't have made her, I think.

"Why?"

"Because of what happened in the bathroom." Her voice seems a little hoarse when she answers.

I start to ask her what happened, and then I remember. I performed oral sex on her while I was drunk out of my mind. I realize I shouldn't have done that, but if I remember correctly, she did seem to enjoy it.

"But you liked that."

"No, I didn't," she answers quickly. I detect that she's partly lying and partly being honest.

"You seemed to have liked it," I remind her while arching my eyebrow.

"I'm confused, ok? I just don't understand why my body reacts when my mind is screaming 'no'. I did tell you that I just wanted to go to sleep, and I asked if we could not do this while you were drunk." Her eyes shift up to look at me and once again, there is a tear in her eye.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

"I'm sorry that I got drunk. I shouldn't have. Rosalie just made me so damn mad, but that's still no excuse. I didn't mean to scare you. As far as your body … well, it's natural for it to react the way it did. An orgasm just brings your body over the edge, and it just … well, it just feels good," I explain to her.

"Even if my body wants it, my mind doesn't. I feel dirty afterwards; I can't help it." She sniffs and looks away.

I feel like such an ass. I don't want her to feel that way. I don't understand why she just can't let herself enjoy all of it, but I guess it's different for women.

_It's especially different for a woman … a girl … that has been taken away against her will._

My conscience is on a roll today, making me feel all kinds of guilt.

"Look, I'm a jerk. I know that. I'm use to getting my way and getting it immediately. I haven't been taking your feelings into account. I'll try, but I will mess up. Just give me a chance," I tell her honestly.

"I don't have much of a choice," she answers with her eyes still cast down.

I wish she would look at me, but then again I don't know if I want to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Did you help me to bed last night?" I know she must have, but I decide to ask her anyway.

"Yes. It looked as if you might pass out. You weren't making any sense. I helped you to bed and when you laid down you fell right to sleep," she said.

"Thank you, and thank you for leaving the aspirin for me." She surprised me on that one. Even though I was a total ass to her, she still cared enough to help me to bed and leave me some aspirin.

Before I can ask her anything else, there is a knock on the door.

I answer the door to find one of my men on the other side. "Mr. Cullen, your brother, Emmett, is here to see you."

_Just what I fucking need!_

"Show him to my office. I'll meet him there." I quickly shut the door.

I walk over to the chair and pick up my shirt and quickly put it on.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'll have someone send up some breakfast," I tell her as I head toward the door.

I see her nod her head in response.

As soon as I open my office door, I am punched right in the face.

"What the fuck Emmett?"

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**I'm sure a lot of you expected some kind of interference from Emmett. At least Edward's starting to realize what an ass he really is. Poor Bella is confused from what she feels is right and what she feels physically. She doesn't want to like or enjoy anything. Please let me know what your thoughts on this chapter are. Thanks for reading.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 15**_

"You fucking asshole!" Emmett yells as he takes aim at me again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask him as I dodge out of the way.

"You! You are what is wrong. What is it, huh Edward? Your string of fucking whores not enough for you? You feel the need to take an innocent _girl _from her life?" He tries to corner me, but once again I am able to move out of the way.

"Stay still and calm the fuck down," I yell back at him.

He stops, but his fists stay clenched. "Start explaining," he says through gritted teeth.

"This is none of your damn business, but if you must know, I didn't take her. She was given to me by _our _father." As much as he may dislike dad, I felt the need to remind him that we share the same father. His blood runs in Emmett just as much as it does mine.

"Why the hell would you accept a gift of a person? Of a fucking teenager? Why Edward? Why would you take part in this sick ritual?" He asks me in total disgust.

"Once again, I will remind you that you should stay out of something that isn't your fucking business. But, I will tell you this, she is much better off with me than she is with anyone else." He is really pissing me off.

"Give me a fucking break!" He exclaims. "You think she's better off with you. How the hell is she better off being with you?"

"Because Aro … you remember Aro, don't you? … Aro was the one that sold her. She would either be with somebody much worse or be stuck as Aro's personal sex toy. That's how the hell she is better off with me, you imbecile," I retort.

I see him visibly shudder at the mention of Aro's name. Everyone knows how horrible Aro is. I still can't believe my father was doing business with him.

"How do I know that you're treating Bella any better than they would?" He asks as he raises his eyebrow in question.

I scoff at his ridiculous question. "I know she's better off with me, and you should know that too."

"How would I know that, Edward? I don't even know you anymore. Ever since you've gotten involved in our father's business, I don't know you at all," he says incredulously.

"That's not true. I'm still the same person."

"No, you can't even see it. You're not the same person you used to be. You use to care about people. You use to want to help them. What the hell happened?" He huffs and takes a seat.

I go and sit down at my desk.

"Just because you and Jasper turned out to be pussies, doesn't mean I did. I'm not scared of the power that comes with the Cullen name. Besides, someone has to take over this business and it sure as hell isn't going to be one of you assholes," I yell.

"If the 'power' means pushing people around, whoring around, intimidating people, killing people, and running guns … then yeah, leave me out of it. That is not a life. That's a fucking _Godfather_ movie," he says in disgust.

"Why the hell do you care, Emmett?" I huff. He makes me totally exasperated.

His face softens. "I care because you're my brother, and brothers are supposed to look out for each other. Our father sure as hell doesn't look out for us. We need to be there for each other."

"When the hell did you start caring about my welfare?" I can't believe he's suddenly getting lovey-dovey on me.

"I've always cared about your welfare, and I care about Bella's welfare as well. As far as our father is concerned, I only put up with him because of mom and you. Otherwise, I would have severed all ties with him long ago," he states full of conviction.

"He's not that bad," I try to say casually.

"Yes, he is. He's leading you down a terrible road. He decides the fates of others. He's not God; he has no right to do that. Do you have any idea how many people our father has killed or had killed? And now you're falling in his footsteps. It's not too late for you to get out."

"I thought this was about Bella, and now it's about wanting me to get out of the family business?" Make up your mind Emmett.

"It's about both of you. Bella shouldn't be treated like an object. You are deciding her fate. Are you going to condemn her to a loveless life, a life spent acting as your personal slave?" He arches his eyebrow again, as if he's made some major point.

Maybe he has, but this is my decision not his.

"I won't let Bella go. I want her with me, and she's safer with me," I tell him.

"Maybe she's safer with you, but is she better off? Isn't it possible for her to have her own life?" He looks down shaking his head in disappointment.

He has no right to butt into my business. How dare he assume what my relationship is with Bella. Maybe I have yet to define it myself, but I'm sure as hell not going to justify anything to Emmett.

"We are done, Emmett. I'm not talking about this with you anymore. I think it's time for you to leave," I say gesturing towards the door.

"Just think about it Edward. Think about giving her a 'real' life. She's a human being not a possession," he says somberly and heads out the door.

Emmett's lucky. No one, except him and Jasper could talk to me that way and live to tell the tale. I love them both, but I wish they'd stay out of my business.

Bella is exactly where she belongs, and no one, and I mean _**NO ONE**_, will take her away from me. Not my father, not Aro, not Emmett or Jasper. She's mine and mine alone.

**xxXXxx**

Bella has just finished eating when I return to the room. At least her appetite has increased even if only by a little. I've lost my appetite thanks to Emmett.

I know it's irrational of me, but what I want to do is have her squirming underneath me and screaming out my name so that everyone knows that she belongs to me. Like I said … irrational, I know.

"Is everything ok?" she asks, obviously noting the change in my demeanor.

"Everything's fine," I reply, trying hard to believe it myself. "Let's take a walk."

I hold my hand out to her. She gets up and nervously puts her hand in mine. She can tell something is off with me.

I can't help the way I feel. I am so damn mad at Emmett and this whole fucked up situation. Why couldn't I have just met Bella the 'normal way'? Or at least have what one would consider as 'normal' a situation as possible as someone in my position.

I try to reign in my temper. It's not fair for Bella to be on the receiving in for something that she has no control over. However, it's hard to stop the feeling of possession I have over her. I don't like feeling threatened over the possibility of losing her.

There is no possibility. I won't let it happen. Emmett may have his own concerns, but he needs to stay out of my life. Everyone needs to stay out of my life.

We're taking a short walk around my property, but it's not enough. I'm feeling restless.

I take her inside and guide her towards the recreational area. We go through an ornate, stained glass door that leads to my indoor pool. It is quite cool outside, so I want to keep us indoors and avoid my girl getting sick.

She looks up at me nervously as I stop by the cabinet and grab two towels.

"Are we swimming?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I need to burn off some energy," I say as I watch her bite her lip.

I let go of her hand and begin unbuttoning my shirt.

"Um, Edward, I don't have a bathing suit." She's looking down at the ground as if she's afraid to look up at me.

"You don't need one. We're swimming in our birthday suits."

She gasps and looks up at me.

"What? We've seen each other naked," I tell her. I am curious as to why she is having such a reaction.

"What if someone sees us?"

"No one will see us, Bella. My men know not to bother us." I'm a little agitated, but I have to remind myself that nothing is her fault, but it's hard because I have such a temper.

I continue getting undressed and as I finish I notice she is still dressed.

"Take your clothes off Bella," I say a little forcefully. I know she's shy, but there's no reason to be that way around me.

She starts slowly undressing as I dive into the pool.

The water is refreshing, and I immediately start doing laps. I'm hoping to swim off some of this pent up anger.

After a few laps, I stop at the deep end and look across to the shallow end. There she is, just past the steps of the pool. She is standing so the water is just past her chest, and her hair is still dry except for the ends.

Bella doesn't seem to realize that the water is so crystal clear that she won't be able to hide her luscious body from me.

I slowly swim down to her, keeping my eyes on her the whole time. I see her gulp nervously the closer I approach.

"Don't you want to swim?" I ask her as I stop in front of her.

"I … I don't know how," she says seeming to be embarrassed by that fact.

"That's ok, I'll teach you, but not today." I grab her arms and bring them around my neck.

Having her tits pressed up against me has me as hard as a rock. I know she can feel my erection poking into her thigh. I want nothing more than to sink inside of her, but the pool is no place for that. Besides, I promised her that it would be awhile before we go that far.

I'm supposed to be allowing her concessions, but it's really hard when her naked body is pressed up against mine.

Before I know it, I have her backed up against the pool steps, and I'm grinding against her. God, I'm in need of a release.

"Um, Edward …." I hear Bella mumble.

"What?" I whisper in her ear as I continue my grinding. I can't seem to stop.

"You … you said that we … we didn't have to go this far now," she stutters out.

I sigh loudly and irritated and pull away.

"I could … I could help you out?" She says like a question.

Immediately I take my place on the top step of the pool. "Yes."

I don't really think about it. I have got to have a release, and if she's willing to do it then it will be that much better.

She sits beside me and gently grabs my cock. I'd much rather see her between my legs, but this will do for now.

She starts at my shaft and works her way up. At least she's learning to get more attentive with her strokes.

She tightens her hold as she continues to hold me, and I just about burst. _Fuck! _I just have to imagine that it's her mouth that's taking me in. I swear I can feel her warm, wet walls just thinking about it.

Bella continues to pump me now at a much faster rate and occasionally rubs her fingers across my tip.

I can't take it anymore, and I come all over her hand.

I should feel guilty, but I don't. She asked if I wanted her to do it. Did she think I would actually refuse? She may have thought we were going to have sex or that I was going to have her blow me.

I was going to put the brakes on our sexual interaction, and I still may. However, it's hard with my beautiful, sexy girl around.

I'll take it slow … eventually.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Sorry for the late update, but it couldn't be helped. Edward doesn't like to be told what to do and he still has a long way to go. It's hard for him to let go of his domineering and selfish ways. Your reviews mean a lot. Please let me know what you think.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 16**_

Eight days. Eight fucking days … that's how long it's been since I've had any sexual interaction with Bella. It's killing me. I'm so fucking hard all the time that I could probably cut glass.

I could call someone else to take care of me, but I don't want anyone but Bella.

Why is it so fucking hard to do the 'right' thing? Of course, I don't know what the hell the 'right' thing is. I'm definitely not going to act like Emmett and Jasper's little puppet. This is my show to run, not theirs. They certainly love to spiel out advice even if it's unwarranted and unwanted.

However, I do feel as though I've gotten to know Bella better over the past few days. She's also had a bit more freedom around the house. She seems to spend most of her time in the library.

Bella has also accompanied me to the music room, of her own volition I might add. She seems to like hearing me play the piano. It's always been very cathartic for me. She just sits on the settee, leans back and closes her eyes as she listens to the music. I usually don't like anyone to hear me play, but with Bella I don't seem to mind as much. In fact, I enjoy sharing it with her. She has even complimented me on a few pieces. I try not to let it go to my head … _either one_. Well, any kind of praise by Bella is a turn-on. _Who am I kidding?_ Just about anything Bella does is a turn-on, and she has no idea she's doing it either.

I've even given her free reign of the house. Of course, she's contained to the inside only. When I'm not at home, my men are, so I know she's safe and protected plus there's no worry that she will try to leave on her own.

I have also talked with Bella. I mean _really _talked. I've learned that we have similar tastes in music. She loves to read, which I already knew. She's a big fan of the classics, mystery, science fiction, and paranormal.

When we venture out on the grounds, she loves to sit in the swing in the gazebo. Yesterday, she spent two hours just swinging and reading. I love to watch her while she reads. Her reactions are so innocent and cute. I've seen her eyes widen at certain parts, a tear roll down her cheek, a small laugh escape her mouth and her lip turn up in a half-smile. She's just so beautiful.

_Now I sound like a pussy._

I've also let her accompany me outside of the house. We've been shopping, walking on the beach, and out to dinner. Right now, we are out to dinner for the second time.

She hasn't tried to escape me. Of course, with me constantly by her side and my men always nearby, it is near impossible to do so anyway.

I shouldn't have picked out her dress for tonight. She looks way too sexy, and I'm having a hard time controlling myself. She's wearing a silk midnight blue halter dress that stops mid thigh. I really don't know how much longer I can take without any sexual contact. I'm a very sexual and selfish person. I can't take much more.

We just finished dinner and the waiter took away our plates. Speaking of the waiter, I don't like the way he's been eyeing my girl. It makes me just want to grab her, pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her so that everyone knows she's mine. But of course, I'm a good little boy and refrain.

"Would you like some dessert?" I ask Bella as she sips her tea.

"No thank you," she politely responds.

The waiter returns with our bill. I glance at it and throw the money down, leaving a substantially low tip because of the waiter's roving eyes.

"Shall we?" I stand up and extend my arm to her.

She gives me only a small smile as she stands up and loops her arm through mine. I begin escorting her out of the restaurant, but stop when I hear Bella suddenly gasp.

I turn to her to see what's wrong and notice she is staring straight ahead with a fearful look in her eyes. I follow Bella's eyes and see her staring straight at Aro, who is standing in front of the maitre d'.

I try to steer us to the left so we can avoid him, but I know I have failed as I hear him call my name.

"Edward?"

_Shit._

"Aro," I say in acknowledgement as I turn around to face the bastard.

"Ah, I see you have our Isabella with you," he says as his eyes rake over her body.

_Motherfucker._

I take my arm out of hers and pull her into me. She's shaking, so I begin to soothingly rub her arm.

"You know my offer still stands if you should decide to return or exchange," he says, once again eye fucking my girl.

"That won't be necessary. She's mine as I've told you before," I answer quite irritated.

"Just remember, you can always change your mind. I'd be happy to take her off your hands anytime."

_Fucking bastard!_

"No! She stays with me. Always," I say with finality.

"Tell me Edward, I'm curious. How is the sex? I bet she's so tight," he leans in to say. I can tell he's just trying to get a rise out of me. It's working.

Bella begins to tremble even more.

"That's it! We are never to speak of this again. Are we clear?" I am so fucking furious.

"Oh, Edward, you always were so sensitive." I hate the son of a bitch.

"We have to go." I grab Bella's hand and march us right out of there.

It's a silent ride all the way home. I am too fucking livid to speak. I'm absolutely fuming. How dare Aro speak to me that way! Not only that, but he has the nerve to call Bella 'our' girl. She's _**my **_girl! Mine!

I come to a screeching stop at the front of my house. I quickly get out, slam the door and make my way to Bella's side of the car. When I throw open the door I see her scared face and still trembling body.

"God damn it Bella! I'm not going to hurt you." I don't mean to be such a jerk, but Aro has put me in one hell of a mood.

I reach in and jerk her out of the car … maybe a little too roughly. Grabbing her hand, I take her and storm into the house and up to my bedroom.

When we get inside, Bella immediately sits on the sofa and curls into a ball. I pace around the room like a lunatic. Finally I stop and pinch the bridge of my nose trying my best to calm myself down. I really don't want to scare Bella.

She must have been scared enough seeing Aro tonight. I really should comfort her, but I have to get myself under control first.

I go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I take a few deep breaths, and I feel a little better. I need to go to her now. After the way I just acted, I need to let her know that she is safe with me. It's going to be hard for her to feel safe when I go around acting like a crazy person.

I notice that she is still on the sofa when I come out of the bathroom. I sit down beside her and take a deep breath.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I let Aro get the better of me. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did, and I shouldn't have been so gruff with you when we got out of the car," I tell her, hoping that it sounds as sincere as it is.

"P…please," she stutters. I…I don't wa…want to go back to Aro. I'll do anything. Please don't send me back to him." She's begging now, and it's breaking my heart.

I inch closer to her and carefully, so as not to scare her, I bring her body close to mine to hold her.

"Shh, Bella. I will never take you back to Aro. Never. I promise you," I try to assure her.

"What happens when you don't want me anymore?" She asks with a sniff.

"That's not going to happen. I want you, and I want you here with me. This is where you belong. I will never send you back to that vile man or any other either. I want you here by my side."

She looks down, yet tears still roll down her cheeks.

I realize that being with me may not make her so happy either. I can't … I won't change that, but I don't want her to be unhappy.

"Do you think you could ever be happy here with me?" I ask her and then realize she may only answer as to what she thinks I want to hear. "Please, be honest with me. No matter your answer, nothing will change. Nothing you can do or say will make me send you back to Aro."

"I don't know," she answers honestly.

"What has you worried?" Maybe if I can get to the bottom of her fears, I could help rid her of them.

"I'm always afraid of how you're going to react, and it scares me. I don't want you to hurt me again." There she goes … stiffening … waiting for a reaction.

"Bella, look at me." I turn her head up to face me. "I will never hurt you physically again. That was wrong of me, and I am deeply sorry for that. Please believe me that that was a onetime occurrence."

She nods her head but doesn't say anything.

I guess actions speak louder than words. It will just take time to prove to her that I won't ever lash out at her in anger again.

However, I know there is more to it.

"What else are you worried about?" I'm not sure she'll tell me everything, but maybe there are some things I can do to help lessen her worry and hopefully make her a little happier.

"Sex," she whispers.

I don't know how the hell I'm going to explain this one to her.

"I'm not going to rape you Bella," I say softly.

"But you do expect me to have sex with you eventually?" She questions.

I might as well be honest with her. "Yes."

"Is that going to happen soon?" She asks rather timidly.

"I want it too, but like I said … I won't force you." I don't want to force her. I want her to have sex with me because she wants to. I just don't want to wait long. I don't know how I can explain this or if I should even try right now. Before I can ponder on it any longer, she speaks up.

"You do want me to continue to do other things with you?" She says questioningly.

"Yes," I answer. I'm a little ashamed of my selfishness, but as I said before … I'm a highly sexual being and … well, I just _need_ her.

I realize the contradiction here. I'm not forcing her to have sex, but I expect her to do other things. I don't know what to say. I'm a bastard.

**xxXXxx**

Last night in bed we did not partake in any sexual relations. I did, however, end up with my hand on her tit in my sleep. When I woke up and realized it, I reluctantly moved it. Then I realized how hard I was so I went in the bathroom and rubbed one out. I would have never made through the rest of the night if I hadn't.

I got a call just after nine this morning that my father wants to meet with me. When he says 'jump' … you better jump, so there's no way to get out of it.

So, here I am walking in to my father's office. He sees me enter and quickly ends his telephone conversation.

"I'm glad you could get over here so quickly, Edward." He has his game face on. Obviously whatever he's going to tell me he wants to be careful not to show any emotion.

"What's going on?" I try not to hesitate and get my poker face on as well. I'm not getting a very good vibe here.

"Aro's been contacting me … a lot," he says looking me directly in the eyes.

_Fucker._

"Yeah …," I say, trying to get him to continue.

"He wants to buy back Isabella. He's willing to pay more than what he bought her for." Once again, his face shows no emotion.

"Absolutely not," I reply firmly. I can't believe that fucking bastard contacted my father.

"Just listen to what I have to say," he demands.

"In return he's willing to sell us another girl for half the price I paid for Isabella. She would be a virgin as well, and you would have four to choose from."

I can tell he's been considering this. I won't have it. I didn't choose Isabella because she was a virgin, although I'm glad that she is. I chose her because I wanted her the second I saw her face. I knew she belonged with me. I feel a connection with her, and I won't give her up to anyone let alone a sadistic bastard like Aro.

"I don't want anyone else. I want Isabella." I am adamant.

"Just consider it. It's a great deal. You can do what you want with Isabella and then trade her in."

She's not a fucking car. I can't believe he has the audacity to suggest such a thing. I've never seen my father less compassionate then he is now.

"Do you have something against Isabella?" I can't help but remember how he acted towards her that night at dinner.

"No," he answers quickly … too quickly. I can tell he's lying, but I'll never get anything out of him, at least not now anyway.

It's my turn to look directly into his eyes. "I am very happy with Isabella, and I will never give her up. She is the one I want."

"Just think about it," he says with an edge of anger in it.

I can tell he doesn't want to discuss this any further at this time.

"Is that all?" I ask trying not to sound as furious as I am.

"For now," he dismisses.

I drive a little slower going home as I try to dissect the conversation with my father. How can he be so callous? What in the world does he have against Bella? Can't he tell that I am happy with her? Why in the hell would I want to get rid of her? Why the hell did he even indulge Aro?

I can't understand him. What the hell has happened to the man I once idolized?

I may need to talk to Uncle Carlisle. Maybe he can figure out what the hell is going on with my father.

When I enter the house, I notice that my usual man on post is not there. That is not good. I go into the kitchen and noticed my other man is missing as well.

As I run up the stairs, I hear a blood curdling scream that scares the hell out of me.

_What the fuck is going on?_

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**At least Edward is starting to think more, although he still thinks with his dick a lot. It seems like his dad is a bigger dick than he is. Now Edward has something else to deal with. So … what did you think?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 17**_

I listen to Bella's awful screams and realize it's coming from the music room. I pull out my gun. I race inside and am horrified by the scene before me.

There is a man with his back facing me on top of Bella who is lying on the floor. She cries out in pain as he slaps her. The man is sitting on her abdomen. He is holding both her hands in one of his over her head.

"Shut up and be still," he yells at her.

Her jeans are pulled down and wrapped around her ankles.

_Oh hell no, motherfucker!_

When he lets go of her hands and sits up, I take my shot. I aim for the back of his head.

After the shot rings out, he falls down on top of Bella, and she's screaming, absolutely terrified.

I run over and yank the dead son of a bitch off my girl. She has stopped screaming and is staring unseeing up at the ceiling. Her breathing is erratic. She has a busted lip and red hand prints across her face that will more than likely leave bruises.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and call Ramone, my head of security. "Where the fuck are you?" Before I give him a chance to answer, I am yelling into the phone. "Round up everyone and get the fuck over here now!"

I hang up the phone and look down at my poor, broken girl.

Her shirt has been ripped open and her bra cut. I look down and notice that her panties are still on.

_How the fuck did this happen? Where were my men? _

I sit down next to Bella and peer into her face. Her eyes are still unseeing and she looks as though she is in shock.

"Bella," I softly whisper. "Can you hear me baby?"

My voice must have shaken her from her trance, for the next thing I know she is screaming again.

"Bella, sweetheart, you're ok," I tell her as I gently grasp her shoulders. "It's me, Edward."

"Ed…ward?" she asks in a broken whisper.

"Yes, baby, it's me. You're ok now. I've got you."

I carefully pick up her practically naked body and carry her into my bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and she immediately grabs onto my shirt and pulls me down with her.

"Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me alone," she begs.

I pull the blanket up and cover her. "I won't leave you Bella."

"Is he d…dead?" she stutters.

"Yes. I had to do it Bella. He was going to hurt you." I feel as though I'm begging for forgiveness as to what she had to witness … this awful, vile man and me … taking his life.

"Just let me make a quick call and then I'm all yours and I promise you that I am not going anywhere."

I get on my phone once again. "Where the fuck is everyone?" I demand.

"We're all on our way over now boss."

"I want to ring all your fucking necks. You get here fast and stay together. I want everyone here and back on post … you got me? I will come out to talk to you when I am ready, and not a minute sooner. Got that?" I say in my deadly dangerous tone.

"Yeah, boss." It's easy to hear the nervous tone in his voice. Good … he should be scared.

I close the phone and go and grab a t-shirt out of my dresser. I approach the bed and look into to Bella's eyes to make sure it's ok for me to sit down with her.

"Here, I got you this." I hold out the t-shirt to her.

She drops the blanket from around her chest, takes off the damaged bra, and quickly pulls the shirt over her head. Then she takes her pants off the rest of the way and covers herself back up with the blanket.

She lies down on her side and begins to sob. I carefully move closer to her. "Can I hold you?"

Her mouth opens to speak, but speech seems to evade her as her sobs take over, so she nods her head.

I slowly and gently lie down beside her and pull her into me. She surprises me by pulling my arm even tighter around her.

"Shh, sweetheart, I promise no one will ever hurt you again. I'm so sorry," I say and kiss the top of her head.

"I was so scared Edward," she lets out in between sobs. "He said you would get rid of me after he was done with me."

"That's not true Bella. Even if he had been successful, I would never get rid of you. Just close your eyes and try not to think of it anymore." I'm trying my best to calm her down.

"Please don't leave me," she begs.

"I won't. I'm going to stay right here," I promise her.

Eventually her sobbing tires her out and she falls asleep in my arms.

What am I going to do? I need to, have to, speak with my men, but I can't leave her alone.

I still can't believe this happened. I just don't understand how it could have happened. What in the world would make my men leave?

But what in the hell am I going to do now? I can't leave her alone. I know who I need to call, although I don't want to.

I get out my phone and dial.

"Yeah," Emmett answers.

"Emmett, can you bring Rosalie over to my house. I need her to be with Bella."

"You need my wife to babysit for you, is that it?" He asks in an accusing voice.

"No, she needs help. Please, Emmett, this is important. Something's happened," I plead.

Obviously Emmett can hear the desperation in my voice and knows this is an emergency. "We'll be right there," he says and hangs up.

I quickly call Ramone and tell him to show Emmett and Rosalie up to my room the minute they arrive.

God, what this poor girl has been through … some of which was by my hands. To lose her parents, be put into an orphanage, be in a fire and kidnapped at the hands of Aro. Then she's bought as a gift for me, and I've been doing things with her that she probably isn't ready for. Now she's gone through an attempted rape. I'm so thankful that I got here in time to stop it. I just wish I had gotten here sooner.

And my men … I swear I want to fucking kill them. If they would have been here then this wouldn't have happened in the first place.

I don't realize how long I've been contemplating things when Emmett and Rosalie burst into my room.

"Shh," I whisper as I put my finger to my mouth. "She's sleeping. She needs her rest. Just give me a minute."

I slowly untangle my arms from around her and arrange my pillow where I was. I carefully move from the bed and go sit on the sofa, and Emmett and Rosalie immediately join me.

"We need to keep it down. I don't want to wake her," I tell them quietly.

We begin to speak in hushed whispers.

"What happened here Edward?" Rosalie quickly asks.

"Just promise me you will both keep your voices down while I tell you."

"We promise, now get on with it," Emmett whispers impatiently.

"I was at dad's office earlier today. When I got back home, I noticed my men were gone and then I heard Bella scream."

"And …" Now Rosalie is the impatient one.

I glare at her for just a moment then continue. "I raced up the stairs and found her in the music room. There was a man here and he was trying to rape her."

"Oh, my God," Rosalie whispers and immediately there is a tear rolling down her cheek.

Emmett grabs Rosalie's hand and squeezes gently. "Were you able to stop him?" Emmett asks.

"I shot him," I answer simply. I don't regret it. I know Emmett doesn't approve of killing, but he once didn't feel that way when someone attacked Rosalie. In fact, he came to me and asked me to take care of the guy, which of course I did. For this reason, I know Emmett will understand.

"He nods and looks down." No doubt he is remembering the horrible ordeal that Rosalie went through.

"Where in the hell were your men, Edward?" Rosalie asks harshly but still manages to keep her voice down.

I look to Rosalie. "That's what I need to find out. Can you stay with her why I talk to my men?"

"Yes, of course," she quickly answers.

"I'm coming with you," Emmett says leaving no room for argument. I won't argue with him. I would like his input anyway. Maybe he can help me figure this out. Rosalie stays behind on the sofa while Emmett and I quietly leave the room.

"What would make your men leave in the middle of the morning?" Emmett asks angrily.

"I don't know, Emmett, but I intend to find out."

"Ramone," I shout down the stairs. "I want all of you in my office. Now!"

Emmett and I make it inside my office. I pull a chair up for Emmett next to my desk. I want him sitting by me while we face the fucking idiots.

I lay my gun right on the desk in front of me. I want them to be intimidated … to remember who the fuck I am.

All three of them enter my office and sit down in the chairs in front of my desk.

I look to Ramone.

"You want to tell me why the hell the three of you left my house? Why I come home to find my girl screaming because she's being attacked?" As hard as it is, I keep my tone even and quiet making it almost sound deadly. I've always found it more effective.

"But … you said we could leave, boss." It's Derek who speaks up.

"And when in the hell did I say that?" I spat.

"Bruno said that you sent him to bring the girl to you, and that you said we could go home." His nervous answer tells me he knows they made a big mistake.

"Who the hell is Bruno?" I shout.

"One of Mr. Cullen's men, sir." Ramone is quick to answer.

One of my father's men? _That son of a bitch is one of my father's men?_

I get up and tell them all to follow me. I take them to the music room where the asshole is lying dead on the floor.

"Turn him over," I demand.

They do as I say, and I really look at him this time. It _is_ my father's man.

_That son of a bitch!_

"Dispose of his body and speak of this to no one, not even my father. You never saw him here. Is that clear?" I look each one of them in the eye so they know how serious I am. They don't want to cross me.

"And don't you ever take orders without checking with me first!"

"Yes, sir," they say in unison.

Emmett and I head back to my office.

He turns to look at me with an incredulous look on his face. "Do you think our father is behind this?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not looking too good."

"I saw the way he treated her that night at dinner." He's right, he was very rude to her and looked at her as if she were something stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

"Are you going to confront him?" He asks.

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now. I need to find out for certain that he's behind this and find out what the hell he's up to, because he's definitely up to something."

"What about Bruno?"

"We'll act as if nothing has happened. He won't admit he sent Bruno here, so we act as if he's never come. I'll make sure he doesn't see Bella until she's healed."

"Because he would ask what happened," Emmett correctly guesses.

"Yeah."

"What about Bella? Are you going to get her some help?" Once again, he says it in an accusatory tone.

"For now, I was hoping she could talk to Rosalie and maybe Alice. I don't want dad finding out," I tell him.

"I thought you were good at deception. Isn't that part of your job?" He smirks, feeling as though he's got me.

"Yes, it is, but if dad is behind this, or even Aro, then they could be watching us, and I would rather them not know anything that we are up to. I thought maybe we could help her."

Emmett looks at me skeptically.

"I've already given her more freedom, and I plan to do more. I want her to feel more like her own person even though she has to stay with me. But, I have to keep her safe Emmett. I can't let her just go or venture out on her own. I think even you can see how dangerous this is now." Surely he can see the precarious situation I'm in.

I won't let Bella be hurt anymore. I will make sure that I am spending even more time with her. I realize now how important she is to me. She's more than just a girl. She's somehow taking over my life, and I find I'm not that upset about it.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**At least Edward realizes that he can't handle this on his own. Rosalie should be good for Bella. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**There seems to be a little confusion among my readers as to who Edward's parents are. His father is Edward Cullen Sr., and his mother is Elizabeth. Esme and Carlisle are his Aunt and Uncle. They will appear a little later in the story. **_

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 18**_

When I return, I find Rosalie sitting on the bed beside Bella. She's still asleep and Rosalie is gently stroking the top of her hair.

"How is she?" I whisper.

"She hasn't woken, but her sleep has been uneasy. She's very restless, and she's actually been crying out for you. I wouldn't have believed that if I didn't hear it for myself," she says still sounding a bit shocked.

"Don't get a big head because she's calling out for you. You know she's only wanting you because you're the only one she's known for awhile," she growls unpleasantly.

"I know," I snap at her. "I'm smart enough to figure that out for myself."

"We should go for now," Emmett whispers and places a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"I want to know what happened," she demands.

"I'll tell you everything," Emmett tells her. I don't even argue with him because I know it will be pointless. He does tell her everything.

"Be careful with her Edward, and call me and let me know how she's doing after she wakes," she says as she walks toward the door.

"I will," I promise.

I know I will be calling for Rosalie. Bella will need some female companionship and someone who understands. Rosalie has been there and if anyone can help her through this, she can.

I lock the door, and then I change into some sleep pants and a t-shirt. I'm able to lie down on the bed beside Bella without jostling her.

She begins to whimper.

"Edward," she cries.

"Shh, baby, I'm here," I coo to her as I pull her closer to me. She seems to calm down immediately and almost instantly is back in a deep sleep.

I've got to try and come up with some answers and soon. Someone is either out to get me and is using Bella or someone wants to get Bella. I have a feeling it's the latter.

I can't believe my father is involved, but how else can Bruno be explained? Why would Bruno take such a chance at getting caught by my father and me unless my father was behind it? He had to have been paid a lot to take that kind of risk. Or did he just come on his own because he wanted her himself?

Did my father purposely call me over so that Bruno could come to my house? If so, what in the hell kind of message was he trying to send by having him rape her? Well, _attempt _to rape her since I shot the bastard.

Or, did Bruno overhear my father's phone conversation with me and go on his own to have his way with Bella?

There are a lot of questions that I need answers to. I just have a feeling that they're not going to come easily.

I will protect Bella at all costs. Now that she is in my life, I have to make sure she stays there. I know I'm going to have to change my tactics. I've got to do something to show Bella that I care for her and her well being.

As my thoughts scatter due to my tiredness, Bella's sleep becomes more uneasy. She begins tossing and turning which soon turns into thrashing. She begins crying out for help and doesn't seem to be waking up.

I gently try to shake her awake, but that only upsets her more. She starts crying out.

"Please don't touch me!"

"Bella!" I call out loudly, being forced to raise my voice in order to get her to awake.

She quickly sits up, and puts her hands over her chest. I can tell she's trying to control her breathing, so I wait for her to calm down and talk to me.

It takes several minutes for Bella to get herself under control.

She stops and looks over at me. "I'm sorry."

I carefully move closer to her, gauging her reaction. She doesn't seem to mind me getting closer, so as I move up beside her, I slowly reach my arm around her and pull her down gently to the bed so we are lying down.

"It's alright sweetheart," I say as I pull her head underneath my mine.

"You've been through a lot, but I promise you that you will never be put in danger like that again," I tell her sincerely.

She just nods her head and puts her arm around my waist. She surprises me with her boldness, but it's probably part of some savior complex she sees me in as of now. I want to be her savior, but I want to be so much more. However, now is not the time for that. As Rosalie said, it will take time for her to heal, and I must allow her that.

After about ten minutes I hear her breathing even out, and I know she has drifted off. I fall asleep with her still in my arms soon after.

At 10:30 my phone rings. It's my father and he says he needs my help, and that it concerns one of his employees. It's not hard to guess that this is about Bruno. I'm curious as to what he will say. I agree to come over, but I tell him it will be after lunch as I have a few loose ends to tie up.

What I really need to do is call Emmett and Rosalie and see if they will come and stay with Bella. I'm not taking any chances. I'm still highly pissed at my staff, and I'm finding it hard to trust anyone right now.

I wake Bella up and we get dressed. Breakfast is brought up to us and set up on the coffee table.

Soon after our breakfast dishes are cleared away there is a knock on the door.

I open the door and Emmett and Rosalie come inside.

Rosalie walks tentatively over to Bella and sits down beside her. "Bella, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright," she answers glancing sideways over to Rosalie as she sips her coffee.

"Bella, I have some business that I have to take care of. Rosalie and Emmett are here to keep you company while I'm gone," I say, carefully gauging her reaction.

"You mean they're babysitting me," she replies in a monotone.

"We just want to visit with you," Emmett says as he slowly approaches and sits in the chair on the other side of Rosalie.

"Yeah, ok." She doesn't sound upset but there is an air of trepidation.

"I'll be back soon," I promise her as I head out the door.

She just nods and turns to look out the window.

I hope she's not upset that I'm leaving. I certainly don't want to leave, but this is a great opportunity to feel my dad out, and I'm sure that's why he wants me there as well.

Twenty minutes later I am walking in his office door.

"Edward thanks for stopping by," my father says as he motions to me to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"You did say it was important," I remind him.

"I'll get right to the point. One of my men is missing … Bruno Balducci. Have you heard anything?" He asks all while keeping his poker face, giving nothing away.

"No. When did he go missing?" I ask returning the poker face. My father has taught me well.

"The last we heard from him was yesterday morning."

"Did you send him out somewhere?" I know he's going to lie to me.

"No, I haven't seen him since the morning meeting. He was due back in my office by six that night."

_Yeah, sure he was._

"Maybe he just took off." I shrug my shoulders and try to relax my posture.

"You know as well as I do that someone in his position does not just take off." He seems pretty annoyed with my answer.

_Good._

"He's your employee, not mine. I don't really know the guy," I say in defense.

"Well I do know him, and he wouldn't just leave without contacting me. He's one of my best men." I can tell by the way my father is eyeing me that he's trying to decide if I'm hiding something from him.

He should know that I will give nothing away.

"What is it exactly that you need me for? Aren't your men working on this?" It's not hard to put the annoyance in my voice.

"Of course they are. I just need you to talk to your men and see if they know anything." He's looking pointedly at me as if he expects my cooperation.

Of course, he will think he is getting my full cooperation. I don't need to tell him that Bruno is in the bottom of the lake.

"I'll ask them, but my men don't generally fraternize with yours," I remind him. It happens to be true. I've never really trusted my father as much as you might have expected me to. I prefer to keep my men away from his, and now I'm glad that I do.

"Maybe so, but I would appreciate it if you did talk with them." He leans back and clasps his hands together. "So, how's Isabella doing?"

If he was going to provoke me, it would be with that question right there. By the way he is assessing me I can tell that he has some type of involvement with this. Now there is no doubt in my mind. However, as hard as it is, I play it cool.

"She's doing very well." I offer no more.

"Hmm …" he contemplates for a moment and then continues, "I'm surprised you're not having a harder time with her considering her past."

He's definitely testing me, but I will not take the bait.

"She always surprises me," I reply and carefully watch his reaction. I know with my hot temper that he is expecting me to overreact and thus give myself away. I know all his tricks. He can't fool me.

"If that's all, I need to check on tomorrow's shipment."

"That's all. Just find out what you can about Bruno. It seems as if he may have met an untimely fate," he says knowing full well that Bruno must be dead.

Yes, he has met his fate. He will rot in hell, and if I have anything to do with it so will my father.

I get up and casually walk out. I want to run out and rush back home, but I can't let my father grow more suspicious then he already is. I just want to get back to Bella. I know she's safe, but I feel much better when I can see her with my own eyes.

I walk back into my bedroom to find Rosalie and Bella in deep conversation on the sofa.

"Where's Emmett?" I notice he's not in the room. I prefer him to have been in here to keep an eye on Bella, but I guess he decided to give the ladies some privacy.

"He's in your office," Rosalie says and then scowls at me. "Do you mind?" She looks pointedly at the door.

Normally I would fight right back with her, but Bella probably needs to be with a woman, even if it is Rosalie.

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone." I make eye contact with Bella to make sure this is alright with her to which she returns with a half smile. I guess that's a 'yes'.

**xXx**

"What did dear, old dad want?" Emmett asks as I walk into my office.

"Officially, he wanted me to help him find Bruno. However, in actuality he was just fishing, wanting to find out what I know. He asked about Bella." I flex my jaw, finally being able to allow myself to show my displeasure with my father.

"Oh? And what did you say?"

"I told him she was fine. I know he was just trying to provoke me, but I didn't fall into his trap," I tell him as I blow out a breath and sit down in the chair next to his.

"What are we going to do about him Edward?"

"_We_?" I question.

"Yes, 'we'. I'm in this Edward, like it or not. Bella is innocent and doesn't deserve what has happened to her and what may happen. She's like the little sister I never had, and I won't see her get hurt. Rosey supports me one hundred percent."

"Ok," I concede.

To tell the truth, I'm glad Emmett's in this with me. He has a surprising amount of insight, and he's also good muscle to have around. You want a guy like Emmett to be on your side.

"The first thing we are going to do is find a way to tail dad. He's definitely in knee deep."

"How are you going to accomplish that?" He asks skeptically.

"Very carefully."

"Yeah, no doubt," Emmett nods his head. "What else?"

"We've got to find out who else is involved. Aro, obviously, but someone else has to be the center of this. I've just got to find out who it is."

"Do you have any ideas?" Emmett asks as he scratches his head.

"Someone that both dad and Aro want to please. It's just not usual for dad to go to these lengths for anyone, so they must hold the key to something for him." I tell him as I rack my brain trying in vain to think of someone.

"So, how was Bella?" I want to know what's gone on while I've been gone.

"She just sat silently for the longest time. Then, eventually she got up, grabbed a book and read for a little while. I could tell Rose could barely stand it. Finally Rose asked me to leave them alone for awhile, so I guess she wanted to try to talk."

"They seemed to be engaged in some type of conversation when I entered the room," I relay to him.

"Good, maybe she can help her," Emmett says with an encouraging smile.

"I hope so."

"Why don't we get something to drink while we wait on the girls," Emmett says as he stands and claps me on the shoulder.

"Yes, I guess we should give them some more time," I say as I stand up and follow him downstairs to the kitchen.

I hope Rosalie can help Bella. I have to find something I can do to show Bella that I care about her and more than just as a sex object.

But how?

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Edward's wising up! Please let me know what you think. :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 19 **_

Emmett and I discuss a few more tactics in the kitchen before I finally decide I've had enough and need to see Bella.

I'm glad she's been talking to Rosalie, but we've given them an hour and a half since I've been here, and I know they've been talking since before I arrived. I just can't stand it anymore. I don't know where my deep attachment to Bella has come from lately, but I find it hard to be away from her. I guess I know what it is. I just don't want to lose her in any capacity … emotionally, physically, or permanently. I know I can't try anything physically with her for awhile. Hell, I guess I shouldn't try anything at all unless she initiates it or lets me know she wants it. It's just hard to wait. However, my sexual appetite has decreased, but not completely gone away since everything that has happened.

As we enter the room, we find Rosalie and Bella in an embrace. I can see dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

"We can come back later," Emmett offers.

"No, I think we're done for today," Rosalie says as she kisses Bella's cheek and then rises from the sofa. She puts her hand on Bella's shoulder. "Remember, you can call me day or night … anytime. Ok?"

"Ok," she answers meekly and pats Rosalie's hand on her shoulder. "Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Rosalie surprises me by telling me goodbye as she leaves without even a hint of sarcasm.

After she and Emmett have gone, I take a seat next to Bella.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, not really knowing what else to say.

"No, not really." Then she adds, "We did have a snack earlier."

"Are you ok?" I hesitantly ask her.

"Yeah, um, I had a nice talk with Rose," she says to me and looks down at her lap.

I guess she doesn't want to discuss it.

"Do you want to go out?" I'm really at a loss here. I don't know what to say, so I'm just letting anything come out.

"No, I'd prefer to stay in here. Maybe take a bath?" She questions, as if she has to ask.

"You know you don't have to ask me permission, don't you?"

"I know, but ...," her face turns red and she looks down. "…but I was hoping you'd join me?" She asks me fully embarrassed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Of course, I'd love to, but after what she's been through I just can't imagine she would want close contact like that especially in the nude.

"Yes." She's still looking down, so I can't see her face.

"What if I just stay in the bathroom while you bathe?" I offer.

"You make me feel safe. I want you in the tub with me," she says as she looks up and makes eye contact with me letting me know that she is serious.

"Then, yes, I'd love to join you." I stand up and offer her my hand.

She puts her hand in mine and together we walk into the bathroom.

I'm not positive that this is the best idea, but if this is want my girl wants then this is what my girl will get.

**xxXXxx**

We've been in the tub for about five minutes just soaking in the hot water. It's very relaxing. Bella is in front of me, and her head is lying on my shoulder.

I'm positive she can feel my erection poking her just above her ass.

"Sorry, I can't help it," I apologize.

"It's ok, Edward," she answers.

Thank goodness for that.

"Can you hand me the body wash?" she asks.

I hand her the bottle and the sponge.

As she squirts the soap onto the sponge, I can feel myself harden even more as I realize she will be touching herself in just a moment. Even though it's not sexual … well, for her … but, it's kind of sexual for me.

I can't help but watch as she glides the sponge around her neck and then her arms. Soon she is washing her chest, going over each breast, then down to her stomach and her legs.

She turns halfway around and looks at me.

"Will you do my back?" She asks as she hands the sponge to me.

I gulp and nod my head.

I start gently at the back of her neck and over to each shoulder before I glide the sponge up and down both sides of her back. I want desperately to move around the front of her body and wash her tits, but she's already done that, plus I don't think she asked for that.

My dick is having a hard time as he realizes nothing is going to happen. I will have to sneak in here later and jerk off.

When I am finished, she slowly slips down into the water without submerging her hair and washes off all the soap.

Before I realize what she's doing, she turns around and is on my lap facing me. My cock is in happyland, realizing how close it is to her heat.

"Now it's time for me to clean you," she says as she glides the sponge down my chest.

I swear her voice seems husky and very seductive, but I know I must be imagining things. My Bella wouldn't do that, especially right now after everything that has happened.

She's moving slowly and sensually, and her tits are right in my face. I want to lean in and suck on her nipples, but I refrain as hard as it is. Speaking of hard ….

As she moves the sponge back up my chest, she leans in and before I know it, she is sucking on my lip. I don't think; I just react. I begin taking her lip in mine and soon we are exploring one another's mouths.

She moves closer to me, her tits pressed up against my chest as her ass is practically on my throbbing cock.

Soon, I realize the situation and gently push her back.

"Bella, we can't do this," I whisper as I lay my forehead against hers.

"Yes, Edward, I'm ready," she says pleadingly, sitting up and looking into my eyes. "I know how I feel. I want to do this."

She carefully rises from the tub and steps out. She grabs two towels and holds one out to me as I get out.

My cock is pulsing, and I am unable to say 'no' to her. I can't really tell if she is being honest with me or not, but I'm not going to refuse her if she says this is what she wants. It's definitely what I want.

Once we seem dry, I gently take her hand and lead us into the bedroom and over to the bed.

She lies down in the middle of the bed, and soon I am hovering over her.

"Are you sure about this, sweetheart?" I ask as I look deeply into her eyes.

"Yes and please don't ask me again," she answers maintaining eye contact with me.

I lean in and take her lips in mine. Our kiss grows from small kisses to a full on passionate kiss. Our tongues are intermingling, and her taste has me literally on fire. I have dreamed of kissing Bella like this for a long time, and finally it is happening. Not only that, but she is participating willingly.

Soon my lips move down her jaw to her shoulders, and finally down to her breast, where I immediately take her nipple into my mouth and suck on it. My other hand wanders down to her pussy and begins gliding up and down her slit spreading the wetness with my fingers.

"Oh God, Bella, you feel so good," I tell her breathlessly.

She just moans in response.

I begin circling her clit, and her breathing becomes more labored. I stop before she reaches her peak, because I want to be inside her when she does.

I sit up and pump my cock a few times. Then, I take it and position it at her entrance. I just barely have the tip in when I hear what sounds like a sob coming from Bella.

I quickly move away and lay beside her. I pull her into my arms and just hold her.

"I'm so sorry Edward," she sniffs and lets out another heart wrenching sob.

"It's ok, sweetheart. We don't have to do this right now. You're not ready," I say softly.

"I thought I was," she barely whispers.

"Why?" I can't help but ask her. Why would she try something like this knowing what a vulnerable position she is in?

"What if someone came after me again like that? I'm not strong enough to stop them. If I am going to have to have sex then I want my first time to be with someone who cares about me. I knew you would be gentle with me. I don't want to be forced," she cried.

"Oh baby, that's not going to happen. I promise you, no one will ever touch you again. We can do this when you're truly ready, no matter how long it takes. You are worth the wait Bella. I would never force you and neither will anyone else … I won't let them."

"You're not mad?" She asks hesitantly.

"Of course not, you didn't do anything wrong. Just please talk to me anytime you want to. You can't do anything that would make me angry anymore. If one day when we know you're safer and you want to leave, I won't stop you." I can't believe what's coming out of my mouth, but I can't help it. I don't want her to do anything against her will anymore even if it's staying with me.

"I don't think I want to anymore. For one thing, I have nowhere to go, and I like being with you now. I feel safer now."

"I'm glad." I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep now; it's been an emotional day."

"You'll stay and hold me?" She says looking into my eyes, dried tears on her cheeks.

"Always."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**We had a little more Sweetward this time. He's learning albeit slowly, and Bella is just plain confused.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and the characters belong to SM. I'm only playing around with them.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_**Chapter 20**_

I still can't stop thinking about my sweet Bella trying to have sex with me. I should have known better. I knew she wasn't ready, yet I started to go through with it anyway. I wanted to for two reasons. For one, if she said she was ready and that's what she wanted then I didn't feel that I should doubt her and for another, I just really wanted to have sex with her. I can be real selfish sometimes and I know I need to work on that.

I've still been thinking of what I can do for Bella to let her see that I am serious in letting her have control over her own destiny. I still can't believe I told her that she can leave one day when it's safer if she wanted to. I don't want that to happen, but I couldn't stop the words from spewing out of my mouth. I never thought I would start to put someone else's happiness before my own. It's still a hard concept for me to believe.

We are still lying in bed and we are still naked. I'm holding her close to me with my arm around her waist. Her ass is practically poking my morning wood and that's not helping matters to say the least.

It's so hard to be a good boy, but I must control my urges. I carefully pull away from her and lay my pillow against her back. I just can't stand it anymore.

I practically leap into the bathroom. I lock the door, start and step into the shower. I should take a very cold shower, but I know what I came in here to do.

I wrap my hand around my cock and as bad as it may be, I replay the scene from earlier, but with a different outcome.

I pretend that I'm back in the bed with Bella and once again I'm about to press my tip into her waiting pussy. This time there are no sobs as I slowly ease myself into her, but moans of pleasure.

My hand tightens around my shaft as the images float in my head.

"Oh Edward," my fantasy Bella moans as I fully sheath my cock inside her.

"So tight, so warm, so wet," I say as I imagine her walls taking me in. At that image, my hands are now in a craze rubbing up and down. I need to add a little more visual to this fantasy.

I look up at Bella as I pull out and plunge back into her. She is arching her back and her tits are on display for me. Her pink, puckered nipples are just begging to be sucked. I hate to let her down, so I quickly place her rosy nipple in my mouth and suck like a baby that hasn't been fed.

My dream Bella wraps her legs around me and pushes me even deeper into her body. The joining is magnificent.

While my visual gets intense so does my hand … practically treating my dick like a jackhammer.

I imagine looking down watching as my cock thrusts in and out of her.

That does it for me and I explode all over the shower wall. I just pray that if the time ever does come for us to have sex that I will last longer then I just did.

I finish cleaning myself and the shower wall and then step out to dry off.

I walk into the bedroom with the towel around my waist and notice that Bella is still sleeping. Luckily, she didn't hear my imaginary escapade.

I pull on some sleep pants and grab a shirt for Bella should she wake up and be embarrassed by her nudity.

Slipping back into bed, I try to be careful and not jostle it. Bella turns over anyway, but doesn't wake up. She's very close to me now and puts her head on my chest as if it were her pillow. Her arm goes around my waist and she squeezes me tightly.

Although I know she's not really feeling anything more than gratitude, I still can't help but grin like an idiot by her actions.

I can't help but wrap my arms around her and sigh. I feel bad for the way she came into my life, but I just can't help but to be glad that she's here. I couldn't stay away from her if I tried. I don't have the strength to stay away. Never thought I'd see the day that a cocky and arrogant mobster like me would find myself falling for a girl.

My phone begins vibrating on the desk. I'm irritated that I don't get to lie here with my girl, but I know I need to take this call … damn it.

I try to get up out of the bed as quickly and as gently as I can. I then sprint over to my desk and get my phone.

"Talk to me," I answer.

"Your dad is at a restaurant now having dinner with Aro," Ramone says.

"Where?"

"Spirillo's," he answers.

"Keep an eye on them both. I want to know what time they kiss their wives good night tonight. Got me?" I demand.

"Yeah, boss, you got it," he says knowing nothing else would be acceptable.

So that means my men will be tailing Aro and my father for most the day. That leaves my day free to get some things done as well. Where to start?

As if on cue, I hear Bella groggily call my name,

"Edward?" She slips slowly up in bed and one corner of the sheet drops down exposing one of her luscious tits to me. She doesn't notice this as she sits up straighter and looks around the room for me.

For a few seconds that tit is all I can look at it. All I want to look at. All I want to do today is now suck on that tit. Never realized I cared so much about them, or maybe it's just hers.

Bella finally turns and notices me, she smiles and the red in her face begins to spread and I can't help myself from looking down to see if it has spread to other places. After noticing that her blush does indeed spread to her tits, I look up at her face and notice she is looking straight at me with a look of utmost embarrassment. It's then that I realize what an idiot I just was for blatantly staring at her exposed tit instead of talking to her.

I quickly look around the room at anything but her.

"Um ….um… there's a t-shirt on the bed for you … uh, somewhere over there. I set it down for you earlier," I explain in the most un-articulate way possible.

"How would you like to spend the day together?" I ask her as I see her slip the t-shirt over her head from the corner of my eye.

She makes her way over to where I stand. "I would like that, but don't you have to work today?"

"No. I'm taking the day off. There's somebody I'd rather spend the day with," I say and grin at her.

A genuine smile graces her beautiful face as she steps in to hug me. "Thank you, Edward."

My arms encircle her and hold her close as she hugs me. I've never felt the need to be so close to a woman as I do to Bella. It feels as if she belongs in my arms. The funny thing is, though, is that this man that I thought I was … this supposedly hardcore mobster … has a very soft spot and place in his heart for this wonderful woman. The thing is, is that Bella deserves so much more.

I'm still holding her close to me relishing in the feeling of her in my arms when I suddenly realize I haven't said anything to her and that I probably should release her from my hold.

"It's my pleasure to spend the day with you," I say as I carefully disentangle our arms and kiss her on the nose.

"You mind if I take a shower?" She asks, still smiling.

"Of course, and you don't have to ask me," I answer.

While she is in the shower a thought occurs to me on something I can do for Bella. If I'm right, I think she will love this.

I am very excited as I grab the phone and call a lady that I know who can just about take care of anything.

I eagerly explain my idea to Sherry. She is more than happy to assist me, and says she knows exactly who to call to get the ball rolling.

I feel lighter and a little giddy after I hang up the phone. I think this is a surprise that Bella is sure to love. At least, I hope so.

.~*~.

We start the day by taking a walk around the park. Bella is wearing a simple cotton dress and button down sweater on this unusually warmer day in October. She is comfortable enough for us to walk hand in hand as I guide her around the lake to a perfect spot shaded by a tall oak tree.

I set the basket I've been carrying down and lay out a blanket. Then I carefully lay out our lunch.

Bella is pleased with the spread, and a little wary when I take out the bottle of wine.

"I've never had wine before," she tells me as I pour as both a glass.

"It's a Cabernet. It's dry and not quite as fruity. I think you'll like it. I'm just going to pour you a little bit. If you don't like it, I do have some bottled water in here." I hand her the glass and she takes it from me with a skeptical eye.

As she takes a sip, she scrunches up her eyes, obviously preparing for the worse. I try, but fail to keep my chuckle inside.

She takes the glass away from her lips and looks at me.

"Well?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's good, but I guess it takes getting used to," she answers and takes another small sip.

I chuckle again, and can't seem to stop myself from leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. She's just that adorable.

"I've got something I'd like to talk to you about," I begin.

"What is it?" she asks nervously.

"Nothing bad, in fact, I think it's quite good. I hope you will think so as well."

"Lay it on me," she says, oblivious to the fact that her statement has my dick stirring.

"How would you like to finish high school?" I watch her face carefully as the question floats in the air.

"H … How would I do that? I mean I know it's dangerous for me to leave the house alone at this time, and I'm not sure I'm ready to be around other people." I can see the worry lines in her face. I can't help but to reach up and cup her face in my hands.

"Sweetheart, I will get you a tutor and you can take some online classes."

She stares blankly at me. I wish more than anything that I could hear her thoughts.

Before I know it, she is in my lap and hugging me fiercely.

"You would really do that for me?" she asks with wide eyes.

"Of course, Bella. I only want to make you happy."

The next thing I know her lips are on mine.

.~*~.


	21. Chapter 21

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 21**_

We're not just kissing, we're making out. The best part is Bella initiated it.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away," she stammers as she slowly pulls away from me.

I pull her back to me. "Don't be. Feel free to get carried away anytime."

She giggles a little, but at least she doesn't make a move to get off of my lap.

I can't help but to run my fingers through her hair and down to her shoulder.

"You're beautiful, I hope you know," I say as my fingers run over her lips.

"No, I'm not." She shakes her head. Before I can interrupt to argue with her, she continues. "But, you make me feel pretty."

"You should feel pretty. You are beyond pretty. You are the most stunning woman I have her seen and met. I can't express enough how much you have changed me," I say honestly.

"I … I've changed you?" she questions. "How?"

"You make me want to be a better man, a better human being. I want you to be proud of me." I have never been this honest with a woman. Hell, I've never felt this way about changing who I am. I've never taken a good, long hard look in the mirror. However, the way I feel about her now is a game changer. No, it's a life changer.

"I … I… I just don't understand. Why do you want me to be proud of you? You own me." The bitterness in her voice is not present, but I can imagine it there anyway.

"No, baby. I was a fool. A lucky fool, but a fool nonetheless. I'm lucky because I met you even if it was in horrible circumstances. I admit I wanted to own you. I wanted to control you and possess you."

She shudders. I pull her a little closer to me and hold her face in my hands.

"But you've taught me, sweetheart. You've taught me how to care again, how to feel compassion and love. I thought those feelings didn't exist for me, but you've proved me wrong." I smile at her and lightly kiss her lips before bringing my hands down and resting my forehead against hers.

After a minute, she looks up at me. "I don't think I understand. I don't see how I could have changed you like that."

"Believe me, you have. You've opened up a whole new world for me. I see things that I have never seen before. Most of all, I see the wonderful person that you are. I see someone beautiful, intelligent, and yet has a caring heart even with everything she's been through. I see someone that truly is and deserves to be her own person." I could have thought as myself as a total sap, but all I see is a man who is finally being honest. A man who truly cares about the welfare of another human being. I owe it all to her.

Tears are running down Bella's beautiful face, and I feel a sting of pain for making her cry.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. You're going to be okay. I promise you."

She sniffs and wipes her eyes. After a minute she looks at me and stares into my eyes.

"You really mean it don't you? You're not just saying this to get my hopes up. You really do care for me?" She seems awed and hesitant all at the same time.

I understand that. I truly do.

"Yes, I really do mean it. I want the best for you, Bella. I'm sorry that I've made you do things that you didn't or weren't ready to do. I'm sorry for ordering you around. But, baby, I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that some other pervert didn't take you. I'm glad that I have been granted to see the error of my ways. I just hope you will give me the chance to prove to you just how sorry I am." I really am turning into a sap, but I will be her sap any day.

"Edward," she cries out and hugs my neck. "I can't tell you how much this means to me. How much it all means to me. The fact that you honestly care, and for letting me finish school." She sniffs into my neck but keeps a tight grip on me.

For once I am doing something right. For once, I am being a sensitive, caring human being and for once, I actually enjoy it.

After we return to the house, I call Sherry over and she and Bella get busy discussing the details of her schooling.

I am very impressed at what she has prepared for her. Sherry seems to have a natural rapport with Bella. Before long they have just about everything mapped out. Sherry has scheduled for Bella to meet with the tutor tomorrow, a woman named Kate Harris. Kate will help Bella with subjects that she has trouble with and basically oversee her education.

Bella doesn't even grimace or complain when Sherry explains that she will have to do her schooling as Isabella Cullen. I was afraid she'd object, but she seems to understand that it is best for her safety if we created records for Isabella Cullen. She will be safer.

I have to admit that I like the sound of "Isabella Cullen." That surprises me totally. I never ever once thought about what it might be like to have a wife. But, like I mentioned before, she changes me.

After Sherry leaves, we enjoy a nice meal out on the balcony as the warmer weather seems to have continued into the night.

**.~***~.**

Its morning now and Bella is meeting with her tutor, Kate. I'm in my office having just ordered a desk, a top of the line computer, and all the necessary supplies that Bella may need to start her schooling. I think I'm just as excited about this as she is. I pulled a few strings and will be having this all delivered later today.

I'm clearing out a space for Bella's desk in my office when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in," I answer as I continue to clear some space for Bella.

"How did it go, sweetheart?" I ask as I start to move the bookcase over.

"Sweetheart? You're calling that tramp 'sweetheart' now?" I hear my father's voice and my fists immediately ball up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I try to keep my face blank.

"What am I doing here? I'll tell you what I'm doing here. I want to know why the hell my son had me followed. Did you actually think that I wouldn't notice?" My father spits out.

I wasn't about to confirm or deny anything. I will keep my mask in place.

After staring each other down, my father finally speaks. "Why can't you just give up the whore? You can get another one. Hell, get two for all I care."

I'm so angry, I could spit nails. As hard as it is, I keep my composure, though I am dying to beat my own father to a pulp for suggesting such a thing.

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Because we need to make peace and this little whore is what it's gonna take to bring it. It's not much of a sacrifice." He looks at me like he expects me to agree.

"Exactly who do we need to make peace with? Who is it that wants her?" I can't help but raise my voice. I'm so angry. I knew it was something like this.

"Do I need to remind you who is in charge here?" He raises his voice as well.

"I will not give her up, or have her taken from me!" I shout.

"Who said she would be taken from you?" My father questions, raising an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

_Shit. Cover your tracks Edward._

I calm down a bit on the outside, though I am raging internally. "I won't give her up. It's not going to happen."

"I don't understand why you're being so stubborn." He shakes his head and then begins to pace around his desk.

"Why do we need to kiss someone's ass by giving her to him?" I question in response.

"**Edward!"** He roars.

_Fuck!_

"I don't kiss anyone's ass! I do business, that's what I do. You need to get your head out of your ass and do what you are supposed to do!"

"I will be happy to do 'business'. However, I will not trade, exchange, or give up Isabella. She stays with me. End of Story." I am standing my ground. I have done and will do his bidding, but giving up Bella is not an option.

"Fine! So it will be. I'm tired of seeing your face," he says rather calmly. Too calmly.

He turns and leaves my office slamming the door behind him.

**.~***~.**

I'm sitting in my office waiting on Emmett. I called him after father left and asked him to come over. I need someone to talk to that I can trust; someone that will see Bella for what she is and not for the pawn she could be.

Emmett comes in and I explain everything that has happened.

He agrees with me in thinking that this is not over even though father has 'agreed' to let me keep Bella.

Yes, something is brewing and I want to know what it is.

We have been very quiet now, both of us contemplating the situation when Emmett suddenly pipes up. "Edward! I know the answer. I know what you have to do!"

_This ought to be good._

"What Emmett? What's the answer?" I ask him rather impatiently as curiosity has gotten the better of me.

"Marriage. You have to marry her."


	22. Chapter 22

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 22**_

"Marriage? Are you out of your fucking mind?" I just look at him incredulously.

"Think about it, Edward? What's the one thing that the whole family has to protect?" Emmett asks me. "Put your thinking cap on. It's not that hard."

"Family," I whisper.

"Yes, family. If she marries you then she becomes family to all of us, even our father."

"He would never allow it," I say as I shake my head.

"HE doesn't have to find out. Don't tell anyone, and just do it. Then later you can introduce her to the family as your wife." Emmett seems adamant that he has indeed found the solution.

He does have a point. No harm is to ever come to our family. We protect our own or die trying.

"Bella will never agree to it," I say wincing at the thought of what she would even think by the suggestion.

"I thought you told her what to do," Emmett says with a big grin on his face as he realizes that Bella has me wrapped around her little finger now.

"You know it's not like that anymore."

"I know. I was just making sure that you knew," he says still grinning like an idiot.

"Then what the hell do you suggest I do?" I am totally exasperated now.

"You still need to marry her. It's for her own safety, so you just have to convince her," he says like it's going to be the easiest thing in the world.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her." I start to get up from my desk.

"Whoa, hold on a sec," Emmett says. "You can't just go in there like this."

"Like what?" I sigh.

"Without a plan?" He rolls his eyes at me. "Well, you need to romance her and get her a ring."

"This isn't exactly your average romance." What is with him? He knows the situation.

"But, you're still going to ask her to marry you. Don't you think every woman has dreamed or thought about the day that someone asked for their hand? Don't you think she deserves the same courtesy?"

"It's not like she's going to say yes," I admit.

"That's why I said you need to convince her." Emmett shakes his head at me. "At least if you romance her then she knows that you're capable of it."

"What do I do?" I have no idea how to go about this.

"What do people normally do when they go out? Take her to dinner, to a movie. Hell, Edward, you're not stupid. You can figure this out."

"Go buy a ring because you need to propose tonight," Emmett says to me as he raises an eyebrow.

"Tonight?! Why the fuck tonight?" This is all happening way too soon.

"Because you should probably marry her tomorrow. You need to do this fast. We all know what father is capable of, but do we even have an inkling as to what Aro or whomever it is that he's representing is capable of?"

_This is fucked up!_

"Will you stay here while I'm gone? I'm not sure how much I trust the morons to do their job now." I am still very much peeved that my men would leave their duties without directly talking to me.

"Yeah, of course I will. I also think your men are morons." Emmett's laughing, but I can tell there's a serious undertone there. He knows what is at stake here. Bella.

**.~*~.**

There is a hole burning in my pocket since I've returned from Tiffany's. I've said goodbye to Emmett a while ago.

I am so nervous. I feel like a five year old on their first day of school.

An internal battle is raging in my head. I want to back down, afraid of scaring Bella. However, I also know it is my duty to keep her safe. And, in all honesty, I must admit that the idea of her becoming my wife is somewhat appealing though I'm almost certain that she will not feel the same way.

I've got everything set up. I tried to add a romantic ambience to the night. I've had the cook prepare a special dinner. I've picked out a fine, aged bottle of wine. I've done everything that I can think of.

Time is ticking by slowly and coming too fast all at once. I want to get on with this night and do the right thing, and ask Bella to be my wife. I want to slow everything down to prolong it as well. I'm a walking contradiction.

Too nervous to face her just yet, I called her on the cell phone I had given her and asked her to be dressed for dinner and I would come and escort her at 9:00. I could hear her hesitate, I'm sure wondering about the late time, but she didn't comment.

I changed into my black pants and black button down shirt with the top few buttons undone. Then I changed again. Then I changed back. I am such a girl right now.

To pass the time I went and checked on everything again, probably driving my employees' nuts. But, hey, I pay them to let me drive them crazy.

It's time now and here I am standing nervously in front of my own door, trying to catch my breath before I knock. Should I knock? Or just go in? It is my room. Shit, I need to be a gentleman. Knock it is.

Bella opens the door, and the breath that I am letting out gets stuck in my throat. She's a knock out! She's wearing a blue halter style dress and black heels.

"I'm sorry," she says looking down and then turning around to go back into the room. "I'll change."

She thinks I don't like it. How can she think that?

"No, Bella, you look magnificent, absolutely stunning." I grab her hand and turn her around so she can see that I'm being honest.

"You might want to grab a sweater for later. It might get chilly," I warn her.

"Okay …. " She answers slightly confused. I know she thinks we're staying in, and we are, sort of.

She quickly returns with her sweater, and as I escort her out, I ask her if she is hungry.

"I'm famished," she admits. I feel a little guilty for making her wait so long to eat her dinner.

"Well, let's take care of that, shall we?" I smile at her and her return smile warms my heart.

We step out into the hallway and I lead us to the spiraling staircase to the attic. She stops and looks at me with her eyebrows raised. "Are we eating in the attic?"

"No. You'll see," I say as I gently pull her along.

She seems intrigued by the antiques as I lead her through the attic. We make it to the door to the roof. I take a deep breath and pray that everything goes well.

"I don't understand," she says looking at the door questioningly.

"Let me show you." I take her hand and open the door.

She looks around the roof in awe.

I have a table set up with candles and pink roses, which she once told me was her favorite. Our dinner is laid out on the table along with a chilling bottle of wine. All along the roof, as well as the ground below, is aglow with twinkling lights. Soft piano music is playing in the background.

I shift my weight from foot to foot as I wait for her to say something. She steps up to the edge of the balcony of the roof and looks down below at the magical lights in the garden.

She turns around and tilts her head in question. "What is all this?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, but what's it for?" And, she really doesn't get it.

"It's for you," I say as I step closer to her and take her hand. I lead her over to the table and pull out the chair for her to sit down.

She looks down at the table and sees our meal of Margherita Pasta Salad and Baked Ziti. She lets out a little gasp.

"You remembered?"

"Yes, I remember a lot of things you tell me," I answer her. She had told me that when she was little, her mom would make a big Italian dinner for special occasions and that was two of her favorite dishes.

I take a seat across from her at our small table. I start to pour her a glass of wine and she stops me.

"I think I'll stick with the water for now," she says as she points to her water glass.

"Is there anything else you would like? I can have the cook bring up a different beverage?" I ask.

"No, no. The water is fine. I may have some wine later."

Dinner is a quiet affair with a little small talk and both of us savoring our delicious meal.

Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring by Johann Sebastian Bach starts playing and Bella's smile is contagious. "You really do remember things?"

I did remember her favorite cantata. She has great musical tastes. Something we have in common.

"It's easy to remember with you. You fascinate me," I answer and her sweet, shy smile just does things to me. Lots of things. Some things which aren't appropriate at this time.

I take my napkin off my lap and stand up keeping my eyes on her. I smile as I walk over to her and put my hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

"I … I can't dance," she answers with a little frown on her face.

"Well, dancing is basically swaying." I smile at her and bend down to whisper in her ear. "Come on, come sway with me."

She lets out a small giggle, and takes my outstretched hand.

My right arm goes around her waist and I pull her close to me. My left hand intertwines with hers and I bring them up to rest against my chest. We begin slowly swaying to the music.

"See, you're dancing."

"Yes, I guess I am," she says as she looks up into my eyes.

I want nothing more than to kiss her at this moment. It's the perfect, kissable moment. So, I do. I lean down and touch my lips to hers. She kisses me back, but neither of us opens our mouth. It feels intimate enough with the closeness that we have now. She then lays her head on my shoulder and we finish our slow "swaying" dance.

I take her over by the balcony and we stare out at the twinkling garden below.

"This is all so beautiful, but I still don't understand why you are doing this for me," she says.

"Bella, I've come a long way, but I know I still have a way to go. I brought you here for all the wrong reasons, but I want you to stay for the right reasons." I take her hands and pull us to where we are facing each other.

"What are the right reasons?" She asks as she looks into my eyes almost as if she's got the power of truth on her side, which I guess she does. I hope that I will pass this test and she will see all the honesty that I'm about to unleash. What I am about to say to her is just not to convince her to marry me but to convince her that I care for her and that I've fallen in love with her.

Did I just say that? Did I seriously say that I have fallen in love with her? Well, shit. I can't tell her everything at once or she will be scared, or should I say more scared of what awaits for her.

"You have been through so much. I was an arrogant, selfish bastard that only cared for himself. Then I met you and I didn't know what to do. So, I did what I thought was expected of me. I messed up even more. I treated you as a second class citizen. I didn't ask for your likes or dislikes. I didn't ask about you. But then, you changed me. With a look, with your words, with your innocence. Suddenly I could no longer see a woman sent to pleasure me, but a sweet and innocent girl, lost and alone and in desperate need for someone to rescue her.

"I want to be that man Bella. I want to be the one that you want to talk to about your day. I want to be the one that you talk to about your classes, your hopes, your dreams. And most of all, I want to help some of those dreams come true."

"But, would you hurt me?" she asks rather nervously, as if that question in itself is going to get her into trouble.

"Not on purpose, never on purpose. I will never lay a hand on you again in anger. You have my word on that as well as Emmett and Jasper's because they would tear me a new one if I did. But, none of that matters because the thought of any harm coming to you would tear me apart no matter whose hands they were from."

"Do you think anybody wants to hurt me?" She asks and she shivers a little. I walk over to the table and grab her sweater and put it around her shoulders.

"Baby, I don't know. There are some really bad men out there and I don't know what they're plans are but I want to be honest with you. I think some of those plans involving getting you back to Aro somehow and them from him to someone else."

The tears start pouring down her cheeks.

"I … I …I don't want to leave here," she says as she leans over and cries into my chest.

"I don't want you to leaver either." I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"Sweetheart," I say as I look down and gently hold her chin for her watery eyes to look up into mine. "I never want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me. I want to keep you safe. I want to be the reason you get up in the morning and I'd love to hold you at night when you go to sleep. You have become my number one priority. I promise I will not let any harm come to you under my watch. And Bella, I would like my watch to be a mighty long time. Months, years, decades, watching grandchildren going to the bus stop on their first day of school."

"What are you saying, Edward? I don't understand any of this."

"I'm saying, I want to keep you safe, I want you out of harm's way, and I want to see you succeed in whatever it is you want to do in life. I want to earn your trust and love. I owe so much to you because you have taught me so much, starting with how to love."

I know this is not your standard proposal and we are not your standard "in love" couple, but it's now or never and I just hope that I can convince her to say yes.

I reach into my pants pocket and pull out the blue box. She's staring at me, totally confused.

"Look, baby, I know this is a shock to you and I want you to know that I have no expectations from you. I just want to get to know you even more. Because I love what I know. I love all the things about you that you have given me the honor to know.

"I offer this ring to you for the love I feel, for the love we could have, for the wonderful woman that I have come to know. No matter what is going on outside of these walls, please know that I vow to protect you and keep you safe.

"Please accept this ring, and become my wife." I am looking anxiously into her eyes trying to get a read on anything that she is feeling.

After staring at the ground for some time, she finally looks up and into my eyes and says "I'll take that drink now."


	23. Chapter 23

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 23**_

I guide Bella over to the chair and help her sit down. After pouring her a glass of wine, I hand it to her and she takes it with shaking hands.

I pull my chair directly next to hers. She drinks the wine down faster than I could have believed possible.

"Please Bella, please tell me what you are thinking," I beg.

"Why though? Why do you want to marry me? I just don't understand at all," she admits. "Please tell me the truth. Why are you really doing this?"

I drag my fingers through my hair as I try to think of the best way to explain all this to her.

"First, and foremost, you have to know that I wasn't lying when I said you are my number one priority. I would die if anything were to happen to you. I want to protect you at all costs. Just knowing that there may be somebody out there that wants to take you away from me kills me inside," I confess to her.

"That doesn't explain to me why you want me to marry you?"

"Actually, it does. You see, I don't know how much his involvement is, but I know that somehow my father is involved in all of this. Edward Sr. is a very ruthless man. He does everything within his power to get what he wants. However, there is one rule that he must always abide by. That is family. We are obligated to protect our family above everything else. As your father in law, he is expected to protect you from harm. Once you become family, you become sacred."

I carefully watch her face, trying desperately to read her expressions. How I would love to crawl into that brain of hers sometimes.

"Don't you want to marry for love?" She asks.

"How do you know that I'm not?" I counter.

She blushes a deep red, and I could swear I see the ghost of a smile on her face, but I can't be certain.

I pour her another glass of wine while giving her a chance to regain her composure.

"You can't honestly say that you're in love with me," she protests.

"Bella, I've never been in love with a woman before. However, if it feels like how I feel when I'm with you then I know that without a doubt I am in love with you. Even when I'm not with you I'm constantly thinking of you. I wonder what you're doing, if you're alright, if you'll be safe, what you'll do when you see me again, and how I hope I get to taste your kisses."

"Edward, I … I …" she starts, but I interrupt her.

"Look, I realize you may not be in love with me. I know that there is probably a better man out there somewhere for you. However, I not only _**need**_ to marry you to keep you safe, but I _**want**_ to marry you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm at a loss for words," she admits as she sighs and looks down.

"Just say you'll marry me. Let me keep you safe. If you want out of the marriage later on then I promise that I won't give you any trouble. Just please …." I plead like the desperate man that I have become.

"Yes," she says in a barely audible whisper as she continues to look down at her feet.

I lift her off the chair and scoop her up in my arms. Even though the circumstances are less than ideal, I am a happy man. I didn't realize how much I truly wanted this until spending this time with her tonight.

"May I kiss you?" I ask as I pull back to look into her eyes.

She blushes and nods her head.

Both my hands go to the sides of her face and I gently hold her head as I touch my lips to hers. The kiss starts out slowly and then progresses to full mouth on mouth as my tongue dances with hers.

Oh man, would I love to go further, but I don't. I know better now. I just wish a certain part of my anatomy knew that as well.

As we break apart, I once again pull the ring out of my pocket. "May I place this on your finger?"

"Yes," she once again whispers as she holds out her left hand.

I am absolutely beaming as I see the ring slide on to her ring finger. Never in a million years would I ever believe I would be doing what I am doing now, but it feels so right.

I sigh as I remember what else I need to tell her. I nervously run my fingers through my hair as I try to formulate the words.

"There is one more thing," I begin. "We need to get married tomorrow. It's urgent that we do this right away to keep my father at bay. Once we are married, then he must help to keep you out of harm's way."

"Okay, I understand," she says to my astonishment. However, I think I detect a little bit of sadness in her voice. I don't know if it's because she doesn't want to get married or if the ceremony is a little too close for comfort.

**.~***~.**

I'm sitting in my office basically twiddling my thumbs while I wait on Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme to arrive. I need family witnesses at our wedding and I have always been close to them. I know I can count on their discretion. When I called and asked them to spend the afternoon at my house, they didn't even question why. And, when I asked Esme to bring a dress for Bella and to please keep it to herself, she agreed and asked nothing.

Carlisle is my father's younger brother. Luckily, he is nothing like my father. He is a good man and a great doctor. It would be highly impossible to meet a better man. Carlisle and my father do not see eye to eye on things, but still they put up with one another because they are family.

I could have easily had Jasper and Alice, or Emmett and Rosalie come. However, I was afraid that too much fanfare might attract too much attention. Alice has a hard time keeping a secret when she is excited, and though she would never mean to hurt anyone, she could let it accidentally slip and that is not a chance I am willing to take. Rosalie … what can I say? She would be giving me the stink eye the whole time. Though Emmett knows what will take place today I know I can count on him to keep it to himself. The others will find out at the same time that the rest of the family finds out.

"Edward?" I hear my uncle's voice outside my office door.

"Come in." I stand up anxiously and walk around my desk to greet them.

"How are you?" Carlisle asks as he pats my back.

"I'm doing well," I answer as Esme engulfs me in a hug.

"Okay Edward, are you going to tell us what's going on now? And why I had to bring a beautiful white dress for Bella?" Esme asks as she raises a brow at me.

"We are getting married today, and we need you both as witnesses," I say quickly, making sure I am able to get the whole sentence out without faltering.

"Married?" Carlisle questions, and he and Esme exchange looks before looking at me.

"Look, I'm not going into a bunch of details, but just know that I love her. I need to keep her safe, and this is the best way. I could really use your support today, and so could Bella."

"Edward, we are here for you …. for both of you. You know that. If you believe in this then that is all we need to hear. We will always support you," Carlisle says as Esme nods her head in agreement.

"Esme, could you go to our room and help Bella get ready? I also think she could use some friendly words right now."

"Of course, Edward. I would be delighted to help her. After all, she will soon be family." She gives me a quick hug and then heads out the door.

"Has Edward been giving you a hard time?" Carlisle questions referring to my father.

"When is he not?" I ask in return.

Soon, I am explaining the whole messed up situation from start to finish as my uncle listens aptly to every word.

He is also perplexed as to why my father is continuing to urge me to give Bella up even though he knows how adamant I am that she stays with me.

Before I realize it, two hours has flown by and there is a knock on the door. I know immediately who it is as I open the door.

"Father Riley, thanks for coming," I welcome him.

"My pleasure, Edward. Now tell me, what is the occasion?" He is a jovial old man, always happy and also known for his discretion. I have known him since I was a boy and I trust him immensely.

"A wedding."

"Congratulations, my boy! Tell me, when are you planning for this ceremony to take place? I'll need to check with the church secretary and see what we have available. I assume there will be …" I cut him off before he can continue.

"The ceremony will take place today, as soon as my bride is ready. We want this small and kept quiet. Will this be a problem Father Riley?"

"So, it's just you, your bride, and Carlisle?" He asks.

"And Esme. She is with Bella." Carlisle interjects.

"Bella?"

"Isabella Swan, my bride." I say rather proudly. She's soon to be Isabella Cullen, although she already is as far as her schooling is concerned, except now it will be true.

"How about I go and check on the women, and see if they are ready?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, but first," I pause as I put my hand in my suit pocket. "You will need to keep these for me," I say as I hand him the rings.

"Of course," Carlisle answers as he slips them inside his suit jacket.

As Carlisle turns and leaves, I ask Father Riley to join me in the back garden.

The garden is covered today for privacy. More twinkling lights have been added in my hopes of making this as magical a kind of day is it can be. Soft piano music is playing in the background. A table has been set up to the side of the large water fountain. A bottle of champagne is chilling and the table is set for five. I don't know how long Father Riley will be joining us, but I hope that it won't be long. Not that I don't want him around, but I'd rather just share this moment with the family I have here.

I know it won't be long, so the Father and I get into position as we wait for Carlisle, Esme, and Bella to come down. As we make small talk, I keep my eye on the set of French doors that they will be entering from.

Soon the door opens and Esme enters carrying a bouquet of flowers I didn't even know we had. She must have gathered them from the side garden. I feel bad that I didn't even think about getting that for Esme. I was only concerned with what Bella needed.

Next, Bella enters on the arm of Carlisle. She looks magnificent, absolutely stunning.

She is wearing a white, tea length cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress is tight in the middle showing off her flat stomach. She is wearing a white silk shaw over her shoulders with the dress. In her hands are long stems of lilies. Half of her hair is swept up and pinned to the back of her head with some kind of antique comb of Esme's. Trendils of hair hang down and frame the front of her face. Lots of curls cascade down her back.

She looks utterly flawless. Her pretty creamy white legs look perfect in the moderate silver heels she's wearing. I have never seen her look so gorgeous.

Carlisle escorts Bella to where Esme and I are now standing. Bella's face is all kinds of pink now, but she looks up and smiles sweetly at Carlisle.

As soon as they reach us, Carlisle places in her hand in mine and then steps to the other side of me.

Father Riley begins. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Swan."

The wedding goes off without a hitch and when Father Riley tells me that I may kiss my bride, I smile like a kid in a candy store. I must be grinning like an idiot because Bella lets out a little giggle as I put my lips to hers.

I want it to be a full on kiss, mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, but Bella is shy, so it's just a chaste kiss. Even chaste kisses with her are enough to excite me. Now is not the time. I need to tame the beast. _Think about Emmett in his underwear. Yeah, that should do the trick._

Father Riley can't stay. He gives his unnecessary apologies and then heads out.

Piano music is still playing, so I ask Bella for a dance. I want to make this as nice and romantic for her as possible. Before long we notice Esme and Carlisle dancing beside us.

"Are you happy?" I ask Bella as she puts her head down on my shoulder.

"Yes." She whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"Who else knows?" She asks.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Father Riley of course, and Emmett. I haven't told anyone else."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

I can't believe she's asking me that.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You didn't want the others to be here." She states simply as if it's a fact.

"I did want them to be here, but I wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. You remember Alice, I'm sure you realize that she can be a bit of a blabber mouth."

She lets out a little laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're probably right."

"Besides, I plan on officially announcing you as my wife in front of the whole family."

"When?" She asks as she lifts her head up and looks at me nervously.

"Tomorrow night. We'll be having dinner at my parent's house."

"Tomorrow? That soon?" She seems terrified. "Your father scares me."

"The sooner we tell them, the better off we'll be. There is no need to be scared of my father. I will be with you the entire time. Nothing will happen to you. I promise," I assure her.

I'm not being totally honest here, because truth be told, my father scares me a little too. I will stand up to my father. I will not show any fear. I have too much to protect now.

We all retire to the table and eat the fantastic meal that the cook prepared.

"I have a little surprise for the both of you," Esme says as she motions the cook over.

He is carrying a small white cake with a groom and bride atop of it.

I don't know how Esme pulled this one off, but I have to say that that woman never ceases to amaze me. She always seems to be able to pull things out of thin air.

I don't question it. I just stand up and take Bella's hand and together we cut the cake. We then feed each other a bite. I'm happy that we can have as many traditions as possible. I want this to be a special memory for Bella and not just for her to think of as something that she was forced to do.

We have all been talking and having a good time for so long that we didn't notice the night creeping up on us until Carlisle and Esme bid us goodbye.

"Shall we retire for the night?" I ask Bella as I hold out my arm to her.

"Um … okay," she answers hesitantly.

I believe I know what she's thinking.

As soon as we enter our room, Bella makes a bee line for the bathroom. I use the time to change into my sleep pants.

After about ten minutes she calls out to me.

I walk up to the bathroom door. "Did you need something?"

"Um … yeah. I can't seem to get this dress unzipped. Can you help me?"

"Of course," I answer and motion for her to turn around.

I slowly unzip her dress and more of her creamy flesh is revealed to me. I cannot help the deep breath that escapes me. I have seen her naked now on numerous occasions, but there is something so sensual about seeing her revealed to me now that she is my wife.

What I want to do is to pepper her shoulder with kisses and take my time gently lowering her dress to the ground. I want to wrap my hands around her and feel her whole body.

What I want and what I do are two different things.

I step away from her as soon as the zipper is down.

"Thank you," she says as she goes back into the bathroom.

How am I going to get through this night and every other night without touching her?

I set my alarm and get into bed. A few minutes later Bella comes out of the bathroom. She is wearing a blue silk spaghetti strap chemise that she has worn before. But, tonight …. tonight is different. Tonight she looks like an angel, a sexy angel.

She gets into bed beside me.

"Thank you for making today special," she tells me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

She turns over and gets into position to sleep.

All I can do is try to calm myself down. Imagining Emmett in his underwear isn't helping this time because the image always goes back to Bella.

How I wish I could make her happy. I want nothing more than to be the man she deserves, but I'm not sure that any man would ever deserve to have her love.

I keep contemplating everything, our relationship, my father, her safety, and her happiness. I never thought I'd be putting another person before myself. I have always been such an arrogant, unfeeling asshole. Now, she is my whole world. Who knew that one person could change me so much?

"Edward?" My thoughts are interrupted by her sweet voice.

"Yes," I answer, giving her my full attention.

"Will you touch me please?"

_What?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Where She Belongs**

_**Chapter 24 **_

"What?" I ask, shock evident in my voice.

"Never mind, I'm sorry," she whispers and turns over and more into herself.

"No, baby, tell me. Tell me, please. Tell me what you want."

She turns her head and angles it to look at me. She suddenly turns very red and her embarrassment is rolling off her in waves. However, she seems as if she's going to tell me, so I keep quiet and give her a reassuring smile.

"I want you to touch me. I want you to put your hands on me," she says, lip quivering.

I'm pretty sure I heard her correctly this time. She's asking for my touch. She wants me to touch her.

_I hate to make her have to ask again. _

"My pleasure," I say as I make my way closer to her to where I am practically spooning her.

I take my hand and place it on her stomach. I gently bunch the soft, silky fabric of her chemise in my hand. Soon my hand is on her flat stomach gently running across her skin.

"You like me touching you here," I whisper in her ear as I continue to lightly caress her flat belly.

I keep my hand underneath her chemise and make my way up to the valley between her breasts. She lets out a breath as my hands skim underneath her tits.

"Do you want me to touch you here?" I ask as my hand lightly hovers over her left breast.

"Yes …," she barely breathes out.

"Well first, we need to get rid of this," I say holding some of the bunched up fabric of her chemise in my hand.

She nods and moves slightly so I can pull it up over her head.

As soon as it's off, my hand returns to her left breast. My hand begins massaging it and I think I hear us both let out a moan. I gently rub my finger across her nipple and am greeted by the site of it hardening instantly.

I bring my face right in front of her nipple, and my words whisper across it. "Do you want me to touch it with my tongue?"

"P..Please …,"she stammers. I see her grab the sheets and begin to fist them.

While I begin teasing her nipple with my tongue, my other hand goes to her right tit and I begin to palm it.

I am so fucking hard right now. The not so little monster is begging for attention and he's having a hard time realizing this isn't about him. I ignore the ache and continue to lavish attention on Bella's amazing tits.

As I hover over her body, my left hand slowly makes its way down her body, caressing her skin as it eventually finds its destination over her cloth covered pussy.

"How about here? Do you want me to touch you here?" I ask huskily as I rub her.

"Yes … please," she begs.

I take the lacey edge of her panties and slowly bring it down and off of her legs.

My hand slowly makes its way back to her pussy.

My fingers barely touch her slit and she lets out a soft moan.

"Do you want me to make you feel good, baby?"

She lets out another moan in response.

"You're so wet for me," I whisper as I take her earlobe in my mouth.

I kiss down her jaw to her mouth. As we begin to kiss, I insert a finger inside her pussy, and she bucks up into my hand.

She continues to moan into my mouth and her hand wraps around my neck as she begins raking her fingers through my hair.

My cock gets impossibly harder and all I want to do is hump her, but I refrain.

I add another finger and gently and slowly begin pumping them inside her. She is so tight. I want to fuck her. I want to make love to her, but I will not attempt anymore for fear of hurting her. I'll just continue to make her feel good with my hands and mouth.

I slowly kiss my way down her body. When I get to her inner thighs, a little gasp escapes her. My girl is turned on. I kiss until I'm where I want to be and then lick her slit from bottom to top.

"Uh … God!"

I smile as I continue to indulge in her. Soon, I'm replacing my fingers with my tongue and she lets out the loudest moan yet.

"That's it, baby. Let go for me," I say as I make my way to her clit.

As I suck and lick her clit, her legs begin to shake uncontrollably. Her hands are fisting the sheets and her breathing is heavy.

I love that I can bring this reaction from her. I love that she actually wants me to touch her and make her feel good.

Seeing her glorious naked body writhing under my control is surely turning my balls blue. I can't help it as I take one hand and run it over my straining cock inside my sleep pants.

"Oh, Edward …. uh, yes," she practically screams out.

_That's it, baby. Say my name._ Damn it sounds so good, so right coming from her lips.

Next thing I know my girl is coming and I lick that shit right up. Fucking damn, who knew eating a girl out could be so sensual, such a turn on? Hell, I know the answer to that, it's because I'm eating _**my**_ girl. Only _**my**_ girl could do this to me. No one else could ever compare.

As she comes down from her high, I position myself right beside her and pull her into me. She sighs and looks up at me.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispers.

"My pleasure. Always my pleasure."

She's got one arm around my waist and the other across my chest. Her head is lying right underneath mine.

She wants to be close to me, and this is all on her own. Maybe it's possible that she could end up loving me too.

I am startled from my reverie when I feel Bella kissing down my chest.

"Wha … What are you doing?"

"I'm returning the favor," she says as she looks up at me. I could swear she has a smirk on her face. It just doesn't seem like Bella to be so bold.

She gets to my pants, hooks her fingers around the waistband and pulls them down. I'm going commando and my hard-on immediately pops up.

"You don't have to do this."

_Please, do this._

"I want to," she says as she wraps her hand around my shaft.

My eyes roll in the back of my head as she licks the pre-cum off my tip.

_Oh shit! I'm not gonna last long._

Soon she envelops me in that hot little mouth of hers.

_Oh fuck!_

Her head starts bobbing up and down and I don't know if the moan I hear came from me or her. All I know is it's so damn sexy to see her down there sucking my cock. The fact that she wants to do it makes it even sexier.

I try to warn her before I explode in her mouth but words seem to escape me. However, she swallows it down and licks me clean. I swear I saw stars when I came in her mouth.

"That was … was fucking spectacular. Thank you, baby, but you know you never have to reciprocate," I say a little out of breath as she comes and snuggles back into me.

"I told you, I wanted to," she whispers as she lays her head on my chest.

**.*~*.**

We're almost to my parent's house and Bella is fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She is dressed rather conservatively for the night, which is a good choice since she is going to be under the ever judging eye of my father.

I reach over and grab her hand while my other one stays steady on the steering wheel.

"Everything is going to be okay," I tell her and give her hand a gentle squeeze.

She gives me a nervous smile and then resumes looking out the window.

I pull up to the parking spot on my parent's driveway and quietly cut off the engine.

Bella is completely unfazed by all of this and still is looking out the window as if we hadn't come to a stop. I know she is lost in her thoughts. I know she is scared, and to be honest, so am I. I have no idea how this night is going to turn out. However, I sincerely doubt that we'll leave here any happier than we already were. So, I do the only thing I can do.

I gently reach for Bella's hand and she turns her body towards me.

"Oh, are we here already?" She asks.

"Yes, sweetheart. Look, no matter what happens, you are my wife and you are the most important person to me. Don't let anything my father or mother may say affect you. And if they ask, and they are rude enough to ask, tell them we have consummated our marriage."

"But we didn't," she says nervously.

"Yes, sweetheart, but they don't know that." I kiss her hand and then put my hands on each side of her face and bring her closer to me. "We will get through this. Just follow my lead and remember I will not let you down."

"Yes, Edward," she answers obediently. _Obediently. _I'm hoping that I don't make her still feel as if she must obey me, however, maybe it's best if she's on her toes at my parents' house. I only say that because the less she says there then the less they can use against her.

We get out of the car, and I take her hand as we meet around the front of the car. As we walk up the stairs of the front porch, she grips my hand even tighter. I give her a gentle squeeze in return and knock on the front door.

Their housemaid, Lila, leads us into the dining room. We find Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme in there already congregated near the full length window, each with a glass of wine in their hands. Lila proceeds to go over to the bar to pour us a glass of wine as we join the others.

Bella looks up at me with her eyebrows raised in question as Lila hands her a glass.

"It may help calm your nerves," I whisper. She seems to agree as she takes a sip.

I grab her free hand and pull her close to me. "We will make it through this, I promise. I will be with you the whole time."

"Edward, I .. I ..I don't belong here," she stammers.

"With me is where you belong."

She gives me the first genuine small that I've seen from her all night.

However, that is rather short lived as soon as my parents enter the dining room and take their seats, my father naturally at the head of the table. We are all expected to stop what we are doing now that the King and Queen have arrived and join them at the table. My father certainly likes to think of himself as "Your Majesty."

We all join my parents at the table and Lila begins to serve the first course.

"Why did you bring your little plaything?" My father looks to Bella in disgust.

_I swear I'm gonna lose my shit!_

Bella puts her hand over my clenched fist and gives me a gentle squeeze. Here I am supposed to be comforting her and she is soothing me.

Before I have time to even smile at my girl, my father bumps the table as he rises up and begins shouting.

Bella knocks her drink over in surprise.

"What the _**hell**_ is that clumsy bitch wearing on her finger?"

I rise from my chair, not caring that I have also knocked over my glass of wine, and put my hands on the table as I stare into my father's angry eyes.

"This beautiful, caring woman is _**my**_wife, and I don't appreciate you talking about _**my**_wife that way."

My mother is looking on with a horrified expression and Emmett seems totally amused.

"Your wife! What the hell do you mean your wife? Do you mean to tell me that you married this white trash slave?" My father is fuming, nostrils flaring.

"She is no slave! She certainly isn't white trash. She's _**my wife**_, and you had better accept that fact!" I roared in return.

"Edward …," my mother pleads. I don't know if she's talking to me or my father. However, my father stops her in her tracks as he turns and glares at her. She closes her mouth and looks down like the trained seal that she is.

"My office. Now!" He demands.

"No! Not tonight! I am taking my wife home."

He turns his attentions toward Bella. "Look, you fucking whore, I will not allow you to worm your way into this family. You may have bewitched my son, but you are not fooling me. You better watch your fucking back."

I stride over to where my father is standing and get in his face. This causes Emmett to rise from his chair and make his way over to us.

"You will not threaten my wife. She is a Cullen now, whether you fucking like it or not. Father or not, you better not lay one finger on my wife or have anyone else come after her, or so help me God, you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life."

I turn on my heel and walk back over to Bella. Esme is sitting beside her with her arm around her, comforting her. Tears are pouring from Bella's eyes as she looks up at me. She sniffles as she takes my hand and I help her up.

I give her a quick kiss on the lips, hoping to comfort her and also hoping it pisses off my father.

I grab her hand and we slowly make our way toward the door.

My main priority is my wife right now. I know she is hurt and scared. I will deal with my father later.

I've never wished my father dead, but in this moment, I would be so happy to be standing on his grave.


End file.
